Cindersoot
by BookWyrrm
Summary: Sakura is the heiress to one of the richest noble families in all of Japan. However, her stepmother takes away all of that when her father dies. What happens when she meets Prince Sasuke by accident? AU. R&R! •Updated - Chapter 17•
1. Prolouge 1

**Cindersoot**

Summary: Sakura is the heiress to one of the richest noble families in all of Japan. However, her stepmother takes away all of that when her father dies. What happens when she meets the Prince by accident? AU. R&R!

**A/N: Hee hee, I should really be working on two other fics right now, but I couldn't resist! So, bear with me. I hope you enjoy this. XD**

**Naruto and other characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Eight year old Sakura Haruno sat on the dresser table, swinging her legs. Her pink hair was messed as her maid tried to work out all the burrs and tangles that were in it. "Lady Sakura, how on earth did you get your hair so messed up?" she asked in exasperation. Sakura simply shrugged and continued to swing her legs enthusiastically.

She had every right to be happy today, for today was her father's wedding day. Sakura smiled into the large mirror, showing all her white teeth. "Daddy's getting married today!" she announced to the impatient maid.

"Don't call your father that, Lady Sakura." she admonished. "Now, please pass me that red ribbon will you? Lady Yamanaka will be pleased that you are wearing her gift at last." Sakura wrinkled her nose as she handed the maid her ribbon that was sitting on her desk. Images of Ino-pig as she had nicknamed her floated to the front of her mind. How she wished she could get rid of that snivelling blonde out of her mind! Her father, Lord Haruno, had forced her to spend some 'bonding' time with her as he had put it. It was anything but that. Ino couldn't help but tease the pink-haired girl about her larger than average forehead and despite giving her a ribbon, seemed to hate her.

The maid had finished her work and smiled. "There you are, we're finished. You're looking wonderful. I'm sure that everybody will be pleased to see you like this." Sakura scowled at the reflection. She had been stuffed against her will into a puffy pink kimono that looked hideous with all the accessories dripping out of it. That coupled with the stupid frilly red ribbon did not make a good combination. Sakura could tell from the fake smile that the maid was wearing that she looked awful. Tugging at the dress, she turned to the maid.

"Do I really need to wear this?" she asked. "I don't see why I have to be dripping lace and frills for a short ceremony."

"Your soon-to-be mother requested this _especially_. I'm sure that she simply wants you to look your best for today." the maid replied. "Now, please hurry. Your father wishes you to meet the wedding guests with your prescence." Sakura's eyes lit up at the prospect of spending more time with her father. However, her face fell the next instant. Akatarou Haruno would be leaving for business soon after the wedding, which meant that she had to spend all her time with her hated stepfamily.

Sakura rushed out the door of her bedroom and into the long hallway, taking care not to bump into any servants. There were many milling about, moving things for her stepfamily, tidying things or merely just perfecting something incorrect. They wouldn't take kindly to a clumsy young girl, like herself, messing anything up.

Slowing herself down to avoid any collisions, she went down the grand stairs and out the door to the backyard. The ceremony was to be held in the Haruno property, by the cherry blossom trees that Akatarou had planted for his first wife and named his daughter after. They were his last, lingering memories of her and he wanted his wife to be present for this day in his life.

_I am not marrying for love, but for the prosperity of both my daughter and Lady Oharu,_ he told himself silently. Akatarou would never, and will never love anybody like he had loved his first wife. This marriage was purely for the benefit of Oharu Yamanaka and his daughter. _Sakura needs a mother. I am doing this for her._

"Daddy!" a cry interupted his thoughts. He looked down to find Sakura running towards him. It was early spring, during that precious time that the sakura blossoms on the trees bloomed. He smiled at his daughter, who had fallen down upon the ground which was covered in petals. He wished that he was a painter, for the scene that followed was precious.

"Hn, you have quite a daughter there, Lord Haruno." the deep voice of Hiashi Hyuuga, from the prominent Hyuuga clan was heard close to his ear. "She is brave and spirited. My only wish was that Hinata were like her." There was a sadness in those pearly eyes. Akatarou glanced sideways at Hiashi.

"Your daughter has her strengths. There is none anywhere that has a kinder heart than her." he told Hiashi. "You must be proud of your children, regardless of who they are. You need to believe that they will have the potential to grow strong and good. Only then will they live up to your hopes and dreams and have the courage to follow their own."

Hiashi nodded respectfully at Akatarou. "The guests are arriving." he said, pointing towards the distant stream of wedding guests. "You must be itching to meet them." Akatarou groaned and beckoned towards his daughter to stand beside him. It would be much more bearable if he had her with him.

* * *

Oharu Yamanaka smiled vivaciously at the mirror. She looked as pretty as she could in her age, and that was something to be greatly admired. Her milky skin was the lightest shade, showing that she did little work. The alluring blue eyes glinted mischeavously behind heavy eyelids. Her cheeks were painted a light pink to give it some colour, and her hair had been washed and combed to be a silky blonde. She settled herself in the seat and gazed at her reflection.

Yes, today was going as planned. She looked out the window at the sakura blossom trees to find her fianceé standing with his daughter, greeting the guests. She frowned slightly.

The only thing standing between her and the happiness she so desperately wanted was that little girl. The flower of Akatarou's eye. Sakura Haruno.

Oharu had many secrets. Some were petty, some were dark and some were hardly known as secrets. However, she had one that was buried deep within her soul. One that she couldn't get rid of easily, or even get rid of at all.

Sighing, she fixed a curl in her hair as she reminisced the old days. Days before any kind of politics took over her life, and the only concern became to be pretty, or be eaten by the other power-hungry nobles.

Oharu had always been taken with Akatarou Haruno. He was the richest noble, the handsomest by far, and only slightly below the King of Japan. To win his heart, would mean to win a healthy inheritance and a comfortable life. She had strived to do so, always trying to catch his attention everytime they met. However, he had only had eyes for one person. And that was Aemi Harada.

Aemi was everything that Oharu wasn't. Everything that she strived to be. She wasn't pretty, but something about those long curls and dark jade eyes had caputred Akatarou. They had wed almost as soon as they were of age, leaving Oharu in the dust. Useless, and nothing but a doll to decorate another man's house. Oh, she had married of course. It was expected of her. She had wed another man and had Ino. And then, her husband had died, leaving her with a considerable sum of money. But that wasn't enough. Time had changed Oharu. All she wanted now was riches, and wealth and status. And nothing would stop her from achieving any of it.

When she heard that Aemi had died, she had been shocked, but a small part of her rejoiced. This was the opening, the chance she was waiting for. Now, she would make her move and all that she desired would pile in her lap. It had taken a while, but it was better than nothing. Akatarou was getting married to her. She and Ino would then live a comfortable life.

The only problem was Sakura.

Oh well, she would have to deal with _that_ later. She smiled at herself, but unlike before, it was cold and heartless. Nothing would stop her, nothing could stop her. She was no longer the naive Oharu Yamanaka that had been lovesick. No. She was Lady Oharu Haruno, second highest lady of the court.

She was unstoppable.

* * *

**A/N: Reviews will be excellent. I hope I got some of Oharu's character in that. Hopefully by now, you've figured out who everybody is in this fic.**

**As for our favorite, knuckle-headed hyper active ninja, he will make an appearance in the next chapter! Never fear, my dear readers. Now, if you would be so kindly as to review, that will be wonderful.**

**BookWyrrm**


	2. Prolouge 2

**Cindersoot**

Summary: Sakura is the heiress to one of the richest noble families in all of Japan. However, her stepmother takes away all of that when her father dies. What happens when she meets the Prince by accident? AU. R&R!

**A/N: I'm on a roll this week. I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**Naruto and other characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

The sun continued to shine through the wedding. Oharu fixed one last curl behind her ear and smiled once more into the mirror. It was her time of triumph. _I hope you're watching, Aemi,_ she thought as she rose to make her way to the yard. Personally, Oharu held a distaste for outdoor weddings. It lacked...completeness. The outdoors seemed more rugged and wild to be a good place for a wedding. But she had to admit, Akatarou had taste. The sakura trees would accent it nicely.

Ino rushed in, panting. "Mother! They're ready for you!" she shrieked and smiled. Oharu turned to her daughter slowly.

"Ino, darling. You know better than to shout. A woman's voice must never rise above a whisper. It is the mark of a well-breed woman, understood?" She gently ran a hand down the smooth satin of her dress. Her hair was done up and hung in loose curls around her heart-shaped face. "Now, hurry along. It is also your time to shine, my dear."

Ino smiled and turned to leave. Usually, her mother was so full of criticisms and unneeded advice, it irked her. But today, she had a kinder, much refined side to her. She was a bride today, and was behaving as one should. She walked down the stairs and to the yard, where two women were waiting for her, chatting. They escorted her to her seat, where she settled herself down comfortably and turned to see who it was beside her.

It was Sakura.

She looked nervous, Ino noted. The red ribbon that she had given to her was tied around her hair. Her dark green eyes looked out anxiously at her father, who stood proudly at the front, waiting for Oharu to arrive.

Normally, Ino would have teased Sakura at any chance that she got. However, today she sat silently gazing at the red ribbon. She didn't think that the girl would be wearing it, after the way that she had treated her. A mixture of emotions rose up inside Ino, and she forced herself to look away at the front. She wouldn't think of Forehead today. She was nothing more than a stupid girl...so why did she feel this sudden longingness to be friends?

_I can't be friends...she's nothing more than a stupid, ugly girl,_ Ino decided and stared straight ahead. She wouldn't think about Sakura today. No way. Today was too special to let anything tarnish it.

Today was the day her mother got married for the second time.

* * *

Oharu walked down the aisle, smiling. It was a special day, even the sky was a shade of blue and the air was calm. Everybody rose to pay their respect to the wife-to-be. Oharu could see a few ladies dabbing their eyes even.

Yes, it was a special day indeed, and Oharu was determined to add to it. The plans that she had made were tucked into a corner of her mind, eager to be put into action the minute Akatarou left for his long business trips.

A pink head in the midst of all the other hair colours blared out at Oharu. She couldn't help but feel annoyed at the change in the perfect sea of black, blonde and red heads. It was one of the things that she hated the most about Sakura. The young girl not only managed to look beautiful in the garish shade, but it also reminded Oharu of Aemi Haruno.

_No matter,_ she decided. _When Akatarou leaves, I will take care of the brat. Nothing will stand in the way of my happiness._

Oharu finally reached the end of the aisle and she took her place in front of Akatarou who smiled gently at her. She could see respect in his eyes for the woman in front of him, but nothing more. The frustration nearly drove her to the end of her wits. _She_ was the woman he was marrying. _She_ was the woman who would attend to him, calm him when he was in a temper, and spend the rest of her life with. Oharu loved him, but he only respected her.

Akatarou gently shifted his head to gaze past Oharu at Sakura. Sakura smiled at her father, who smiled back, eyes reflecting love and adoration. Oharu saw that look in his eyes, and her rage reached an ultimate level. He loved Sakura more than her. Even if by a rare chance, she managed to get him to love her, the level would never be the same. He would always respect her, be guarded against her.

The wedding went by quickly, and the couple exchanged their vows. Soon, it was over. Oharu Yamanaka was now Oharu Yamanaka-Haruno. She smiled for everybody as they clapped. Sakura smiled at her father, who winked back at her. Oharu watched on jealously as she made her way through the chairs to stand by her father.

"Why hello, Sakura. How are you doing?" he asked cheerfully. He was to leave early tomorrow, but he was here today. That was all that mattered for now.

Sakura simply smiled back and ran towards the tables set out for the food. She knew that she must not eat more than she could stomach at a time, so she took a small piece of bread in her hands and ran away towards the far end of the yard.

It was peaceful and quiet there, unlike the loud noises coming from the wedding party. Ever since she could remember, Sakura had always spent time in the garden. It was her mothers garden, during the short time she spent with her father. It was still tended to by the servants, who took good care of it in Aemi's steed. It was all they could do to honour their mistress.

A small flash of golden-yellow caught Sakura's eye. She turned to see what it was, but it was too late. It was gone before she could see anything. She sat down upon a bench placed in the garden and raised the bread to her mouth when she heard a sniff. Turning around, she found a small boy, not much older than her staring at her. The intense blue eyes looked as if they could burn holes into anything by simply looking at it. There were six whisker marks on his face, three on each cheek. He had the appearance of a starved human, but a giant foxy grin on his face suggested otherwise.

In other words, he was Naruto Uzumaki. Resident pestilence and good friend.

"Naruto!" Sakura shrieked and threw herself at him. "How are you? I haven't seen you since..."

"...last week, Sakura-chan! It's been a long time, hasn't it?" he asked in a serious voice. Sakura laughed and grinned at Naruto.

"What are you doing here?" she asked more quietly this time, lest she drew attention to herself. Naruto shrugged and pointed towards the distant wedding.

"I came to gate-crash," he explained. "But it seems that I'm too late." The blonde shrugged at this point. "I was training at the Academy, and it overran."

Sakura glanced at Naruto jealously. He might not have a family, but he had a freedom unlike anything that Sakura could ever wish for. A breeze gently ruffled her pink hair, and she smiled at Naruto. "So, Naruto, has Iruka-sensei taught you anything new?" she asked.

Naruto shrugged once more. "Nope," he said. "He says that I'm way beyond the level of any ordinary Academy student, which means that I might graduate early. Oh, and he also told me that the King is going to visit to look for any possible candidates to take the place of his son's old bodyguard."

The pink-haired girl squealed. "That's so wonderful, Naruto!" she said and hugged her friend. "So, do you have anything to teach me?" For as long as she had known Naruto, he had taught her all that he could from what he learned at the Academy. It was looked down upon for any woman of station to train as kunoichi as it was such a 'reckless life'. Sakura had always wanted to learn the ninja arts, and her father had done his best to teach her. Whatever he couldn't teach, Naruto had taught. In that way, Sakura, if she was in the Academy, would have been a highly respected as one of the best students.

Naruto thought hard. "We've gone through pretty much everything, Sakura." he confessed finally. "I'm afraid I don't have any more to teach you. You've learned everything so fast. And...well if I'm picked to be Prince Sasuke's bodyguard in training, then I'm afraid I can never see you again." He looked downcast, and a few tears escaped from his ocean blue eyes.

Sakura's heart ached for her friend. "I understand, Naruto. You've taught me a lot, and I have to thank you for that. I promise to practice everyday to keep my skills sharp, even if I never see you again, you're my best friend. And you always know where to find me." she smiled as she stood up. "I have to go now, bye Naruto." She turned around and walked back to the wedding. Naruto stood up and waved cheerily at her before turning away himself.

* * *

The next day came sooner than Sakura or Akatarou would have liked. The servants were in a hurry, packing last minute clothing and anything that might come in useful. Sakura kept to herself in her room until she was called for to see her father away.

Akatarou kissed Oharu on the cheek and bent down to Ino to kiss her head. "Be good you two." he said before turning to Oharu. "I leave my daughter in your hands. Please take good care of her." he pleaded. Oharu smiled fakely.

"Of course," she lied. "I'll take excellent care of her, Akatarou. You don't have to worry." Lord Haruno smiled before turning to Sakura. Her sorrowful green eyes were turned up to look him in the face. He gently brushed away her pink hair and smiled at her.

"Don't worry, I'll be home before you know it." he said lightly before turning away. "Goodbye, everybody." he said before turning to the servants. "Take care of the manor, and my family. I want them safe." he ordered. Everyone nodded as he got into the carriage. It rattled away as Sakura waved fiercely at the retreating carriage._I won't cry, I won't cry..._

As soon as the carriage rattled away, Oharu turned to everybody. "Right!" she began in a loud voice. "As long as my husband is gone, I am in charge of the house. So, whatever I say must instantly be followed without question. Is that clear?" Her beady blue gaze rested upon everyone, and lingered on Sakura. They murmured and nodded consent. "Very well then. Sakura, I want you to immediately move out of your rooms." she ordered. "I have asked Chiharu to prepare a room for you in the servants quarters. From now on, you will earn your keep in my home. Is that clear?"

Sakura was too shocked to speak. Another servant - the cook, whose name was Emi - stepped forward to protest. "My Lady, you cannot do that." she spluttered. "Lady Haruno is the daughter of Lord Akatarou Haruno and Lady Aemi Harada. You cannot possibly-"

"Don't tell me what I can, and cannot do." Oharu snapped. "This is my home, and I am expected to run it in the best possible way. Sakura is a young girl who needs to learn her place in the world, as everyone does. Her place is beneath mine and Ino's. So therefore, she will be expected to serve us." Ino smirked at Sakura, who clutched her skirt and closed her eyes. She would _not_ cry and give this witch the satisfaction of her tears. Her jade eyes snapped open and stared into Oharu's cold blue ones.

Emi stepped back and gazed pleadingly at Sakura. Chiharu, a young auburn haired girl stepped forward and looked, wide-eyed at the young girl. "Come on," she whispered. "I am to escort you to your new quarters." Sakura simply nodded and followed Chiharu to her room. It took almost half the day to pack everything and move it to her much smaller quarters. A lot had to be left behind.

Ino walked into the room smugly. "Is this mine?" she asked Oharu, who smiled back at her daughter.

"Yes, it is, Ino." Oharu said. "This whole room no longer belongs to your stepsister, but you." Ino squealed and hugged her mother. Oharu turned to the servants lingering at the door. "Come in and unpack my daughters belongings." she commanded. "And take care not to break anything." They nodded in unison and Oharu squatted to speak with Ino. "Ino, darling, I have some business to tend to, so please amuse yourself with your toys for a while, okay?" Ino nodded as Oharu stood up and strode out. She needed to speak with Sakura.

She found her sitting on her creaky bed in the servants quarters, gazing out the window. Oharu didn't bother to knock and simply walked inside. "Well?" she asked staring down at Sakura. "Are you comfortable?" After all, she _had_ promised to take care of the child.

Sakura simply nodded and looked back out the window. Oharu's patience wore thin. "Look at me when I talk to you child." she snapped at her. Sakura simply looked at the floor and muttered in a low voice, "You never spoke a word to me."

"Why you ingrateful little wretch!" she shrieked. "Here I am, giving you the pity and compassion you deserve while you act so ingratefully towards your benefactress?! I will not tolerate such insolance from you!" Oharu raised one hand to slap Sakura. "Now listen carefully, child. You are being taught an important lesson on where you belong. And believe it or not, _this_ is your place in the world." Her lips curled into a cruel smile. "You will serve our family, and earn your keep if you are to stay in this house. Your mouth will not be tolerated in this house, and I warn you to keep it shut as much as possible."

Sakura nodded, her cheek a stinging red. She looked into Oharu's face full on now. "Your duties are to tend to the fireplaces of the house, sweep and clear the kitchen and to help Emi and the other servants in whatever they require of you. If I hear any word that you are refusing to do what they ask of you, I will have you thrown out!"

With those last words, Oharu walked out and slammed the door shut. Sakura leaned sideways until her side hit the bed. Tears came freely now she cried quietly in the bed.

In the course of one day, her entire life was now at her feet.

* * *

A month passed in such a way and Sakura did what she could to the house. One good part about her new duties was that she could avoid Ino and Oharu as much as possible. She did whatever anybody asked of her, but most of her time was spent in Emi's company in the kitchen, or with Chiharu, tending to the garden.

Emi stirred the soup that she was preparing for dinner. Chiharu was sweeping the floor of the kitchen of all the ashes and soot that accumulated within the day. Sakura lay slumped above the counter, resting from the strenous jobs she had to do, plus Ino's taunting.

The cook glanced at the sleeping girl uncertainly. Should she tell her the news now? Yes, it was best she heard right away before she found out from a less desirable source. Exchanging a look with Chiharu, Emi fixed a brown curl behind her ear and picked up the letter that lay upon the counter. Normally, she would have asked why Sakura was several hours late since she didn't have to work after five. However, Chiharu had told her that the young girl was training like the ninja do.

At first, she had been uncertain about how Sakura might cope with the work and training. But she did remarkably well. The month passed without incident, except now.

"Sakura?" she shook her awake gently. "Love, there's something for you to read." Sakura woke up and yawned.

"Is something the matter, Emi?" she asked sleepily. Emi exchanged a look with Chiharu once more before handing her the letter.

"Sakura, a messenger came today to deliver this to you." Emi bit her lip. "It contains news about your father." Sakura was instantly alert and she grabbed her letter from Emi's hands and read it hastily. Her eyes grew in shock as she read over what was written.

"Father..." she whispered. "Father..." she crumpled the letter in her fingers and the tears began to flow. "No, it can't be. He can't be dead!"

Emi watched with sorrow as Sakura cried until finally, she slept upon the counter once more. Chiharu silently picked her up and took her to her room and placed her on the bed. It was hard to believe that this was only the start of a new life.

* * *

**A/N: I feel bad, putting Saku-chan through this. But I promised Naruto would make an appearance, and he did! -pokes- I hope you liked this chapter, despite its sad parts.**

**Review!**

**BookWrrym**


	3. A New Life

**Cindersoot**

Summary: Sakura is the heiress to one of the richest noble families in all of Japan. However, her stepmother takes away all of that when her father dies. What happens when she meets the Prince by accident? AU. R&R!

**A/N: Here's the third chapter! I know that the last chapter was slightly well...sad. But here we finally meet the cynical, sadistic, but ever so lovable Sasuke Uchiha.**

**Enjoy!**

**Naruto and other characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

_And so, Sakura Haruno, daughter of Akatarou Haruno and Aemi Haruno/Harada became a servant in her own home. Her father died in a riding accident while visiting a trading post. His death was met with some shock on Oharu Yamanaka's part, but she soon over came it. Since he had not yet composed a will, she inherited everything. The house, the servants and the money. She was under pressure to remarry, but the issue was soon overlooked and the pressure disappeared._

_Soon, due to Oharu's excessive spending, the manor and household began to fall under financial difficulties. However, the problem was fixed almost overnight before it could leak out that the richest noble family was under difficulty._

_Sakura meanwhile, grew up to become a beautiful woman, much to Oharu and Ino's dismay. Their efforts to stifle her outspoken and brash behaviour failed, as everyday she trained in the ninja arts. She never knew what became of her friend Naruto after that fateful meeting during the wedding. In turn, Naruto never knew what happened to her either._

_Ten years passed and now..._

* * *

"Sakura! Wake up!" Chiharu shook her friend awake. Sakura, now eighteen, looked up sleepily from the bed. The sun had barely risen before Sakura realized why Chiharu had awoken her. "You did say you wanted to train a while before everybody else woke up, right?" she asked raising her eyebrows. "Well, nobody's awake. Time to train, sleepy head."

Sakura yawned widely and reached for her dress hanging on a chair by the bed. Her room hadn't changed much in the past ten years. It was still plain and bare, but a few of her trinkets had been placed around the room. Most of her things had been given to Ino when she had moved in to her old room. As she got dressed, she smiled slightly. Sakura had grown much taller and her figure was slim, but strong. The long pink hair she had once had had been cut short to shoulder length, and the wide forehead shrunk slightly. Smouldering green eyes stared out into the world, almost daring it to try its worst.

It was the oldest dress she owned and perfect for training. She didn't do much, just went over most of the jutsu that Naruto taught her and did some taijutsu practice that was about it. The young woman walked into the kitchen, yawning. Emi looked up from the stove to smile at her. "You can have some eggs and toast, love." she said as she set a plate of toast in front of Sakura. "You'll need the strength for your training and other chores today."

She ate the toast quickly and glanced at the chipped clock in one corner of the kitchen. It read 5:30. Yawning once again, she continued to eat in mechanical motions. Ino-pig as she had nicknamed her and her mother wouldn't be up till almost noon. It was their way of life.

Sakura sighed as she remembered how much life had changed since her father had died. Being a servant was only the start of it. Oharu seemed to enjoy sending Sakura on errands to their rich neighbours. Friends who had once complimented Akatarou on having such a well-behaved daughter were shocked to find that she was now a servant in her own home. It was awkward, to say the least, but Sakura didn't mind that much. Life would get better eventually.

She finished her toast and eggs quickly before heading outside to train. It was 6:00 now, and the golden sun was just beginning to rise. The sky was a faint pink shot with gold. The air was calm and still, perfect for training. The small corner of her mother's garden was still visible and flourished. It was one of the few chores that she enjoyed doing and did her best to spend as much time there as possible.

Taking a deep breath of fresh air, she looked determinedly ahead and began to collect chakra at her hands. She would start with taijutsu practice today.

* * *

"Oi, teme. Wake up." Naruto said shaking a raven-haired figure in the bed. The past ten years hadn't changed him much. He was still the same, knuckle-headed ninja that everybody seemed to get annoyed at easily. However, he had matured slightly, even though that couldn't be said for his skills. Naruto was a remarkable ninja and had instantly caught the eye of the aging bodyguard when he came to visit the Academy. He was chosen not only because of his skills, but also because of his age. It would be best if they soon to be bodyguard was the same age as Prince Sasuke.

Sasuke Uchiha, heir to the throne of Japan opened one eye blearily and managed a glare at Naruto. "It's only 6:15, dead last. Why are you waking me up so early?" Naruto grinned foxily at Sasuke.

"I challenge you to a duel!" he said dramatically pointing his finger at Sasuke. "Winner gets the loser's share of breakfast and ramen." Sasuke stared at Naruto in amazement. In all the time that he'd known Naruto, he had never placed his precious ramen at stake before. He smirked and nodded.

"You're on," he challenged. "Meet me at the training grounds in forty-five minutes." Sasuke jumped out of bed and turned to Naruto who stood there, smiling like a dunce. "Erm...heard of something called _privacy_?" he questioned snidely before throwing a kunai at the shinobi. Naruto yelped before running out the door.

"Don't have to be so_mean_ about it!" he shouted back as he ran out the room. He would have to practice if he wanted to beat the teme today. And besides, it was the only thing Prince Sasuke could look forward to all day. After breakfast, his mother would be dragging him off to visit all the ladies that were eligible to be his bride. It was Mikoto Uchiha's newest project, ever since Itachi refused to succeed his father and marry according to the royal standards.

The late night's rain had completely soaked all the stumps waiting in the training field, not far away from the palace. Naruto began to practice his newest jutsu that he had learned recently. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he cried and one single clone stood beside him. Naruto focused upon the stumps that were before him and swore that today, he would completely incinerate it. The clone began to gather chakra at the palm of Naruto's hand. It began to spin in a tight ball, blue in colour. With a hoarse cry he rushed at the stump and rammed his hand at the center. It exploded, raining pieces of wood at Naruto.

He stared thoughtfully at the charred remains of the wood before him. _Maybe I went a bit __**too **__overboard..._he thought. Shrugging, he sat at the base of the tree and looked up at the swaying branches.

It was a sakura tree.

_Sakura...I wonder how she is,_ Naruto gazed at the ground as he remembered his childhood friend. He hadn't seen her, nor kept in touch with her after he was chosen. It was the only thing that Naruto regretted about his choice to become Sasuke's bodyguard. It meant that he could no longer see his friend.

"Oi, are you ready or what?" Sasuke asked irritably. Naruto looked up and grinned foxily.

"Am I EVER!" he said as he jumped up. "And this time, I'm going to win!" Sasuke simply smirked as he activated his Sharingan.

"We'll see about that." he retorted as the two of them began to spar viciously.

Naruto did the hand seal and shouted, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Instantly, clones of himself appeared around Sasuke. Naruto smirked as Sasuke panicked for a moment before regaining composure. He would need to stay calm to counter Naruto's attack.

The shadow clones jumped at Sasuke, poised to attack. Naruto knew that a head-on attack would never work against him, so in the confusion managed to transform himself into a kunai. A clone slipped him into its holster before continuing the attack.

Sasuke attacked the clones around him, as they disappeared in a puff of white smoke. _Where is he?_ he thought furiously, as he felt his chakra levels deplete. The clone that had Naruto tossed the kunai at him. Sasuke tossed one back, thinking that surely it had to be Naruto. However, the clone simply disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"ARRGGHHH!!!" Naruto shouted as he rushed at Sasuke, pinning him to the ground. A lone kunai was pressed against the Prince's throat. "I win!" Naruto smirked. Sasuke attempted to fight the annoying blonde, but failed. "So that means extra breakfast and ramen for meee!!!" Sasuke groaned as his stomach growled. He likely wouldn't be getting anything to eat for a few more hours, and he was a man of his word...usually.

Naruto got off him and tossed his kunai down. "I have to admit, that was a pretty cool trick. I thought up of it during last night, and I had to try it out so I decided to challenge you." Sasuke prepared himself for the usual banter that would follow as they walked towards the ramen bar. Sasuke reluctantly handed over his ramen ticket and watched as the blonde gulped down his usual bowl of ramen, plus Sasuke's. The sight of the noodles slurping into _his_ eternal rival's mouth almost made him go crazy with hunger.

He _had _to eat, and fast.

* * *

Sakura stumbled back into the kitchen, sweating but bright eyed. It had been a better practice than usual, and she had finally gotten down a new technique. The servant had snuck onto the training grounds during her time off to spy upon the training shinobi. "Done training?" Emi asked genially as she placed a steaming bowl of porridge in front of her. "I just got word from her royal pain in the ass Lady Oharu. She said that Prince Sasuke and Queen Mikoto were visiting later today and that you need to speak with her because she has a chore for you."

The pink-haired woman rolled her eyes. "Probably something petty like, dusting her figurines." she commented. "Oharu and Ino-pig haven't talked about anything else for _ages_. It's making me sick at how they're conspiring on how to make him notice Ino."

Emi said nothing. "Hurry up, you don't want to be late. You know how she gets when somebody's late." she commented. Sakura spooned the last mouthful into her mouth and rushed out the servants door.

Lady Oharu Yamanaka sat in the chair in the sitting room. Ino was brushing her hair not too far away, the silky blonde tresses shining as she brushed them repeatedly. "Mother, do you think that Prince Sasuke will be captivated by me?" she purred at her mother before turning back to the hand mirror one of the servants held up.

Oharu simply smiled at her daughter. She had the tell-tale signs of aging, as any woman might at her age. However, nothing was stopping her from securing a safe position for her daughter. And the best one out there was as Princess and later Queen, of Japan. "Yes, I rather think so, darling." she replied. "However, make sure that today you wear that blue gown that we bought the last time the traders came. It brings out your eyes rather nicely."

Ino smiled at her mother before turning back to observe herself in the mirror. Her short blonde hair, had grown out and was now pulled back into a high ponytail. Her blue eyes stared back at her and she smiled once more to see how she looked. She was perfect.

A voice broke her out of her thoughts. "Ino, please come and sit by me." her mother's sharp voice rang out. "And please put that mirror away, it makes you look conceited. We want the Prince and the Queen to think of you as wholesome, and demure. Not some wench who is only facinated by her looks to even look at her future husband."

Ino nodded and stood up. She had grown as well, inheriting her biological father's wiry figure. She wore a long, violet gown that reached the ground and rustled as she took her seat. The side door opened and Sakura walked in to stand before her mistress. "My Lady, is there something you need of me?" she asked quietly, meeting Oharu's gaze head on. She flinched visibly at the fire behind those green eyes, but managed to keep her composure.

"Yes, there is." she said. "I require you to run to the market for me, and pick up the brooch that I chose for Ino here earlier this week." Ino smirked at Sakura. "She needs it today. Be quick about it will you?" Oharu snapped.

"Yes my lady, but if you don't mind me asking, why did you not pick up the brooch earlier this week?" Sakura questioned. Ino glared at her.

"Shut up, cindersoot." she snapped angrily. "How dare you question my mother? When she requires something of you, you do it. No questions asked!" Sakura said nothing, but continued to stare at Oharu who was now smiling rather unpleasantly.

"I must agree with my daughter, Sakura. You would be wise to follow my requests without question. Are you forgetting that I could have thrown you out of the house upon your father's death? Instead, I kept you and gave your life a purpose. Now go and fetch that brooch without question. That's a good girl." Sakura trembled with the urge to knock out the overbearing woman, but managed to keep her temper under control. Bowing stiffly, she left the room without question.

"I must say, mother. You have done a wonderful job in keeping her under your control." Oharu nodded, but she didn't smile. That fire behind those eyes weren't something she was about to forget. She realized with a shudder that no matter what she did to keep the girl beneath her, nothing would put out her resolve.

Sakura sighed as she changed into more suitable clothes. The jewelry shop wasn't far, just by the ramen stand. Perhaps she could stop by for some ramen? Sakura picked up the purse and tied it loosely to the waistband of her dress. It contained some money and a ramen ticket. She went out the door and took the path to the ramen stand. The jewlers was right beside.

The door jingled as she walked in. The jeweler looked up and smiled as Sakura entered the room. "What will it be today, my dear?" he asked. "A new brooch, perhaps a bracelet?"

Sakura sighed. "No, I am here to pick up a brooch that Lady Oharu Yamanaka purchased this week." The jeweler's eyes lit up in remembrance.

"The choosy mother and daughter combo? Are they really the two Lady Haruno's? It's unbelieveable. The younger one almost threw a fit when I suggested that she buy a smaller, but much more noticable piece." he recalled. Sakura giggled.

"Yes, they are like that quite a lot." she commented. The jeweler laughed as he handed her the package. She slipped it into her purse and rushed out of the store.

Sasuke leaned against the ramen stand as Naruto started on his fourth bowl of ramen. His stomach growled with hunger and Sasuke could feel the beginnings of a headache starting. He'd given his ramen ticket to Naruto, who was by now feeling sorry for his charge, but not sorry enough to share his ramen. He spotted Sakura heading out of the jewelers shop, shutting her purse. His keen eyes instantly spotted the bleached white of the ramen ticket against the dark velvet of the purse. Sasuke made his way towards the girl and made a stupid decision.

He bumped into the girl on purpose and gently opened the purse. "I'm so sorry," he apolagized, but Sakura wasn't looking at him. Instead she had spotted where his hands were and her eyes instantly went a dark green with anger. It took a while for the Prince to register what had happened.

"You. Little. Pickpocket!" she roared at a cowering Sasuke. "How _dare_ you try to steal from me you useless little sneakthief!" She raised her hands and gave a glancing blow towards Sasuke's head.

Sasuke opened his mouth to protest but was instead met with a rain of punches. In the confusion, neither of them noticed the ramen ticket, or the brooch fall out of the open purse. Naruto turned around to find a pink whirlwind give Sasuke a final kick before leaving him in the dust and stalking off. Sasuke lay sprawled on the ground, feeling exhausted. Naruto stared at the retreating back with the shocking pink hair. Could it be...?

"Oi, dead last. Give me a hand here." Sasuke grumbled. He too stared at the retreating back of the girl. _How can a girl be so bloody strong?_ he mused. The few girls he knew were simpering excuses for human, always concerned about their hair, or clothes. This girl seemed unconcerned about neither, and readily attacked him when she sensed danger. She almost had the reflexes of a ninja. Sasuke got up and brushed off his clothes.

"Do you know the girl? I could have sworn that she was beating you up after you rejected her advances." Naruto teased. Sasuke scowled and glanced at the ground. The ramen ticket had fallen out and beside it was a package wrapped up in brown paper. On the outside there was an address scrawled. Very few merchants did that, unless it was very important. Sasuke picked it up and read the name on the paper as Naruto looked on from behind his shoulder.

"Purchased by Oharu Yamanaka-Haruno and Ino Yamanaka." he read out. "Well, you're going to have to return it, Sasuke." he commented, blue eyes twinkling. "Or are you too scared to face that girl again?"

Sasuke growled at Naruto and picked up the ramen ticket. "That can wait." he said. "I want to have something to eat first." Making his way to the ramen bar, he slapped it upon the counter and called out, "One bowl of miso ramen please!"

* * *

Sakura was halfway home before she felt around her purse to see if the pickpocket had taken anything. To her horror, she realized that her ramen ticket, along with the package containing the brooch were gone. Tears stung her eyes as she began to run home. The day had barely begun, and it was already the worst day of her life.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. We see more of Naruto and finally meet Sasuke. He might be a bit ooc...but that can't be helped. I hope you're enjoying this story so far, and I thank all my reviewers kindly for taking the time to comment on my story.**

**Bye,**

**BookWyrrm**


	4. Enter Prince Sasuke

**Cindersoot**

Summary: Sakura is the heiress to one of the richest noble families in all of Japan. However, her stepmother takes away all of that when her father dies. What happens when she meets the Prince by accident? AU. R&R!

**A/N: I'd like to thank all my reviewers, first of all. You're comments help me remember that I have plenty of faithful readers out there that are waiting for me to update. Thank you all kindly if you added my story to your alerts and favs.**

**Naruto and other characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

Sakura took a tentative step into the sitting room where Ino and her mother sat. She knew that the pair of them would find out the truth soon enough, but a part of her wanted to delay it for as long as possible. _Stupid, stupid, STUPID! How could you lose the brooch like that?_ she berated herself in her mind. It was completely foolish of her to not check it instantly after the fight. Ah well, she would have to pay the price now.

Ino's eyes narrowed as Sakura walked into the room. Her hair that was usually tied up was unravelled and her face was dirty. The sheepish look on her face, and the ajar purse did not help much either. "Where have you been? I've been waiting for ages for that brooch, stupid." she spat out. "So, where is it? You _do_ realize that Prince Sasuke will be visiting this afternoon."

Sakura nodded and kept her eyes trained on the floor. A small part of her hoped that nothing would come out of this, but she knew that she would be punished. Just like those times before that she had been punished for insubordination, only this time, it wasn't her fault. Her eyes glared at the floor at the remembrance of the pickpocket. Filthy thief! If she ever met him again, she'd wring his neck. That was a promise.

"I..." she began, but the words stopped at her throat. Swearing that she would get her revenge, she looked up to face Ino. "I lost it."

* * *

Sasuke took a satisfied sigh as he reached the Haruno estate. From the path, he could see the distant garden and the famous sakura trees. It was a truly lovely day, it was a shame that he would have to spend much of it inside stuffy houses, with simpering women. Ugh. He shook his head to clear himself but stopped dead at the thought and glanced at the house before him.

The Prince knew exactly what was in that house. In that house was a monster of gigantic proportions, with a mouth louder than anything he had ever seen. It's cry could be heard from any corner of Japan, and it was high-pitched and easily made the hearer deaf. He shuddered as he remembered the monster inside. A monster called Ino Yamanaka.

And he knew that if he was spotted by those beady dark eyes of hers, he would never escape from her clutches. She would latch onto him like a leech, sucking his very life out with that annoying voice of hers until he could no longer see daylight.

Okay, so maybe he was exaggerating, but it was the truth!

Sighing, he decided that he couldn't risk himself facing her and veered off the main entrance to the back one. He knew very well that houses like these had an entrance for servants that was connected to the kitchen. He would give it to a maid there, and leave immediately. Ladies of breeding never associated themselves with servants, and he especially knew that Ino would never do such a thing. Yes, it was the best course of action.

The large wooden door stood before him, barring him entrance. He raised his hand and knocked gently upon the door, three times. A crash could be heard from the inside, along with a female voice uttering a very colourful word. The door opened to reveal a woman in her mid-thirties, glaring at him before she realized who it was. Emi's eyes widened in shock as she took in the Uchiha emblem stictched upon his clothes. "Prince Sasuke?" she asked in amazement.

"Yes, it is me." he replied. "I, er, that is one of your servants dropped this on her way in the market. I came to return it." he held out the package. Thankfully, the woman wasn't shocked by the appearance and took the package.

"Thank you." she said carefully. "Your highness. I'll give this package to Lady Yamanaka immediately." Sasuke nodded and left as the woman closed the door. At least he'd escaped the she-devil.

Emi raced up the stairs to the sitting room, package in hand. She'd left Chiharu in charge of the stove while she gave it to Ino. Trust Sakura to do something so stupid! As much as she liked the girl, she had a bad temper which often led her to trouble. Something from the way that the Prince appeared gave her the sneaking suspicion that she had unleashed her ninja skills upon him.

"I'll give you one more chance," Ino hissed at Sakura. "Tell me where it is, and I won't tell mother. If you don't, then I'll tell her that you're lying and have her throw you out!" Sakura rolled her eyes exasperatedly.

"I told you already, I _lost it._" she explained. "Why can't you understand that?!"

Ino glared at Sakura. "Because, stupid, I wouldn't believe _your_ word for anything." she sneered. "You're just jealous, aren't you? Jealous that _I_ have everything that you should be getting? Huh, you don't deserve any of this. You're just a-"

"Ahem," Emi cleared her throat. "Um, Lady Yamanaka? This package just arrived for you." she shot a quizzical look at Sakura. "It appears that Sakura lost it on the way home, and a kind stranger agreed to give it back."

Ino's eyes grew wide, but narrowed again. "Thank you," she spat and glared at Sakura. "You got away this time, but I'm warning you, try to steal anything of mine again and you'll be as good as dead." Sakura rolled her eyes and turned to leave with Emi. No doubt she'd be doing petty tasks until the Prince got here. What a lovely day.

* * *

"Come along, Sasuke. Just one more home. And then we can leave and you'll be free to do whatever you please with that bodyguard of yours." Mikoto Uchiha glanced sideways at Sasuke. "I mean, what _do_ you do with him? You aren't...involved with him or anything are you?"

Sasuke glared at his mother, realizing the jibe only too well. "_No_." he spat. "And I'll feel damn sorry for the lady that ends up with him, even though I have my doubts whether or not he'll end up with one." Mikoto smiled at Sasuke as the carriage rattled on.

"Ah, here we are. Thank you kindly." she told the driver as she got out of her seat. "Come on, Sasuke." she ordered. Sasuke groaned as he followed his mother up the path. The garden was pruned and the path was lined with wild flowers. Muttering under his breath and with his hands stuffed inside of his pockets, he walked up the path, wishing that he could be anywhere except here.

There was a procession waiting for them at the end of the path. Two blondes, one older than the other, wearing stupid smiles on their faces stepped forward to greet him. "Your Highness, it is a pleasure to have you visit our humble home." Oharu stated, her eyes glittering as she stared at Sasuke. "Have I presented my daughter, Ino?" Ino stepped forward and batted her eyelashes seductively.

"Your Highness," she said as she curtsied deeply. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes. Mikoto glared at the gesture.

"Thank you for your kind welcome, Lady Oharu." Mikoto replied. "Shall we go inside?"

Oharu nodded and one of the servants stepped forward to open the door. The four of them, with Lady Oharu and Queen Mikoto at front entered the house.

Sakura rolled her eyes as she prepared the tea in the kitchen. Oharu had instructed that they use the best silver for the visit and that Emi bake her best bread for the visit. "It's always Prince Sasuke this, or Prince Sasuke that. I mean, the guy can't be _that_ handsome can he?" she ranted as she looked around for the honey. Emi cleared her throat and pointed at the stove. "Thanks, Emi."

The cook smirked. "Oh come on, Sakura. Aren't you even a little bit curious?" she teased. "After all, he _is_ just as handsome as they say."

"Oh yeah? And how would you know? Have you even _talked _to him?" Sakura retorted. Before Emi could answer, Chiharu bounded down the servants stairs and turned to Sakura.

"Lady Royal Pain as called for the tea." she told her. "You might want to hurry up about it. The Prince doesn't seem like a very patient person." Her eyes twinkled.

Sakura grumbled as she picked up the platter and began to walk carefully up the stairs, balancing it on one hand. She finally reached the sitting room and entered through the door. "Lady Oharu," she said. "The tea is ready." Her green eyes swept the room and rested upon Sasuke, who stared back at her in shock.

It was the legendary pickpocket.

Trembling slightly she set down the tea and stepped back. "What are you doing?" Oharu snapped. "You are to pour the tea as well." Sakura blushed at the mistake and poured it into four separate cups and added a spoon of honey to each. Sasuke watched her every move with a smirk. Sakura was uncomfortably aware that he was watching her.

Mikoto smiled at the young girl. _She seems rather pretty, but a bit familiar,_ she thought as Sakura stepped back. "Thank you," she said as she picked up the tea before turning to Oharu. "Now please continue with your conversation, it was most interesting."

Oharu was about to start when Sasuke cut in. "Mother, may I please see the garden? I hear that the Haruno estate has beautiful sakura trees. I've always wished to see them." Okay, so that was a lie. But it seemed to work as Mikoto smiled at him.

"That is an excellent idea!" Oharu exclaimed. "Ino, would you like to show the Prince around?" The two of them shared a secret smile. It was the perfect opportunity.

Sasuke gulped as he shook his head. "No, that's okay. One of the servants would do fine." he replied hastily. Oharu frowned at him.

"Are you sure your highness? I'm sure that Ino wouldn't mind." she said, glaring at him.

"No, that's okay. Oh, that girl over there would do just fine." Sasuke stood up and caught Sakura by the arms. Ino glared with fury.

"You can't do that! That's just-" she began before Oharu stopped her.

"Ino." Oharu's voice was dangerous before she turned to face Sasuke and a shocked Sakura. "Enjoy yourself, your highness." she said sweetly, but inside she was seething. Sasuke smirked as he bowed.

"I will, Lady Yamanaka." he said as he dragged out a silently protesting Sakura. The minute they were out of earshot, she turned to Sasuke with a fury in her eyes.

"You! What do you think you're _doing_?!" she snapped at him. Sasuke simply smirked as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

"You know, you should really try to control that temper. It'll get you into trouble one of these days." he said as he stared at an infuriated Sakura. _You know, she's not that bad looking..._

Still fuming, Sakura glared at him before turning away. "Whatever. You might be a Prince, but by the way you act, its as if you're a six year old." she retorted. "And I'll bet that this is just a ploy to corner me, isn't it? Well, I'll tell you right now, I'm not sorry for what I did."

Sasuke chuckled. "Relax," he began. "I'm not going to behead you, but it seems like you wouldn't think twice about doing that to me..." he trailed off as Sakura continued to glare at him, her arms crossed. "But really, why did you hit me?" he asked in a more serious tone. "I wouldn't have harmed you. I just wanted your ramen ticket."

"Whats wrong in_asking_ for it?" Sakura asked exasperatedly. They were out in the garden by now, the late afternoon sunshine shining down at them. Sasuke turned to the pink sakura trees as he caught her hand again.

"Let talk by there," he said. "I don't want to get burned." Sakura scowled at the contact, but didn't protest. She didn't want to die before her nineteenth birthday, because she refused to speak to a prince. The walked over to the trees and sat down at the base of one before speaking again. "So," Sasuke began. "What's your name?"

Sakura continued to glare before replying. "Sakura," she said and she hesitated. Should she tell him? Tell him that he was Lord Haruno's daughter, who had been forced to work for her stepmother? That she was the rightful heir to the Haruno estate and the money? And that by her next birthday, she would be old enough to inherit _everything_?

"Sakura." Sasuke said, rolling the word on his tongue. "That's a...pretty name." he commented. "Better than _Ino_ anyways. Don't you ever get tired of being their servant?"

"Oh yes," Sakura replied. "Do I _ever_. But you know, its life. You have to learn to suck it up. I've worked with them for the past ten years, and by my next birthday, I'll be free to go." Sasuke nodded.

"So, you're eighteen now, aren't you?" he asked quietly. "You're really lucky, do you know that?" Sakura glanced at him quizzically.

"Why would I be? I'm a servant, with no priveleges, while you've got an entire country waiting to be ruled under your stead. You've got more than I could ever wish for. Why would I be lucky?" she asked. Sasuke turned his onyx eyes to her.

"Because you're free," he said simply. "Free to make your own choices, to be who you are. If I had one wish," at this point, the words turned bitter. "It would be to just...give up everything. Live my life the way _I _want to. Make my _own_ choices." He sighed as he leaned against the tree. Sakura simply stared at him. "I may have priveleges, but I have no freedom."

Sakura sat silently, thinking about everything that he had just said. So maybe the royal life wasn't the way to live after all. She turned to stare at Sasuke. His eyes were closed, and he was relaxed, for once. "Your highness..." she began tentatively. Sasuke opened his eyes to stare at her.

"What?" he asked, not unkindly.

"Um...why would you tell _me_ all of this? Why not Ino or some other lady of court?" she asked him. Sasuke shrugged.

"Because, you seem like a nice person. You're not concerned about your looks, even though you look pretty. You don't care about your clothes, and you can have an intelligent conversation with somebody. Plus, you managed to hit me not once, but almost ten times." He turned to face her with a grin. "You don't find girls like that everyday. Besides," he shrugged. "You understand me."

Sakura raised one eyebrow. "But I hardly even _know _you!" she replied.

"Well then, you can know me starting now." Sasuke replied simply. A small part of him protested this. _Why are you telling a complete stranger about yourself? Why are you making yourself vulnerable?_

_Because,_ Sasuke replied to himself. _There's something about her. She doesn't walk like an ordinary servant. She doesn't talk like one. She can carry one intelligent conversation with me without batting her eyelashes or flirting. If she wore something nice and had a decent bath, I would easily mistake her for one of the ladies._

Taking a deep breath, he turned to face her. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha, Crown Prince of Japan. I like ramen, sushi and coffee. I hate stupid people, people who think they're better than everybody else, and my bodyguard. Well, I don't _hate_ him, but I do despise him sometimes. Oh and I don't smile, I smirk. There's a difference. And I don't _want_ to rule, or marry some person I don't know by my next birthday. I want to make my own choices, and if possible change the stupid law that says I have to marry by my nineteenth birthday. That's it."

Sakura laughed before starting. "My name is Sakura, servant in the Yamanaka household. I like ramen, tea and the cook Emi. I hate chores, the stupid Clone Jutsu, and men who think they 'own' me. I smile, and I laugh out loud. I don't want to spend the rest of my life serving the stupid people in that house, and I want to quit but I need to save up some more. I enjoy being free, beating the crap out of people who steal from me and liars. I also want to fly someday. That's it." The two of them stared at each other before starting to laugh.

For Sasuke, it was the first time he'd laughed in ages.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a bit late, since I didn't type it out last night to post it. However, it is posted up now and I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to R&R!**

**BookWyrrm**


	5. Ramen and Naruto

**Cindersoot**

Summary: Sakura is the heiress to one of the richest noble families in all of Japan. However, her stepmother takes away all of that when her father dies. What happens when she meets the Prince by accident? AU. R&R!

**A/N: Hello once again! I'm updating so fast, that it scares even me.**

**THANK YOU ALL SO KINDLY FOR YOUR REVIEWS! Omg, I can't even **_**begin**_** to say how thankful I am. I know that the number of reviews are relatively low, but that's not what counts.**

**So, on with the story! I have a few people here who are currently -ahem- **_**deciding**_** who should say the disclaimer.**

**Naruto: It's my show! I should say it!**

**Sasuke: Yeah? Well you're not even as strong as I am! And besides, I'm the **_**Prince**_** in this story, you're just my bodyguard!**  
**Sakura: -sigh- Naruto and other characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. -turns to the warring characters- SHUT UP!**  
**Me: -plugs ears- Er..thank you, Sakura. On with the chapter!**

* * *

Sasuke felt light as he left the estate later that afternoon. Mikoto gave him a sidelong glance as they walked back to the carriage. "So, I take it you had a good time at the garden?" she asked. Sasuke turned and smiled at his shocked mother. _He's smiling! What happened?_

"Yes, I did." he replied. Mikoto smiled at Sasuke. _Well, whatever that servant girl did, it's changed him. He's not complaining about how petty the women are for once. Still, that girl seemed so familiar. Where have I seen her before?_

Sakura watched the Prince leave, a strange feeling in her stomach. Her eyes lingered at the spot, even when the carriage rolled away. It had been one of her better afternoon's, free of chores and the petty demands of Ino and Oharu. She was able to forget her station, and where she belonged. Sakura was surprised at how easily the conversation came between the two of them, as if they were old friends. She smiled gently as she remembered the request Sasuke had made before he left.

_Sasuke turned to Sakura, who gazed up at the sky. "Sakura, I know that after this afternoon, I'm never going to be able to speak with you again, and I don't want that happening." he began seriously. Sakura turned to him, green eyes clouded with something unreadable._

_"What are you suggesting you do then?" she scoffed. "Meet in secret?"_

_Sasuke's face broke out in a mysterious smile. "Yes, that's exactly what I'm suggesting." he said. "Meet me at the ramen bar tomorrow afternoon, okay?" Sakura nodded slowly, not comprehending the words. She'd always heard that the Prince was a stoic figure, even when he was younger. Part of it was attributed to the fact that his older brother had renounced all claims and left the country. Another was due to the growing up he had to do, because he was the new Crown Prince._

_"I'll meet you there," she replied. Sasuke held out his right pinky, his eyes serious once more._

_"Pinky promise?" he asked childishly. Sakura smiled as she linked her pinky with is, before breaking out into giggles._

_"Promise."_

Sighing, she made her way back to the kitchen. Emi directed her to begin making the dough for tomorrow's bread, and bake an extra pie for tonight's desert. Her fingers moved, but her mind was elsewhere, thinking about how she would escape from the chores tomorrow. She could ask Chiharu to take over for a while, but she didn't want to burden her best friend. Sakura glanced hesitantly over at the auburn haired maid, who was washing the dishes. Wiping her hands in her apron, she turned to Chiharu.

"Chiharu..." she began. She looked up from the sink and cocked an eyebrow questioningly.

"What is it, Sakura?" she asked. Sakura glanced at the floor before continuing.

"I was wondering, if you could take over my chores for tomorrow? I have somewhere to go tomorrow afternoon." she looked up pleadingly at Chiharu. "I'll pay you back somehow! I promise. I'll even take your share of the morning chores and do the washing up. I know you hate doing that." Chiharu laughed.

"Sakura, I'm your friend. There's no need to pay me back." she said gently. "How about you do my washing up duties for the day, and I'll do your afternoon chores. Deal?" Sakura gasped and hugged her friend.

"Thanks! You're the best!" she cried.

"Don't I know it!" Chiharu joked as Sakura let go. "So, tell me who the boy is." she demanded with a wink. Sakura blushed a bright pink, but said nothing as she hurried to her room. She would have to find something suitable to wear tomorrow. Sakura opened up her trunk and lifted a cotton dress out. It was a blue-grey with a blue border and a darker grey ribbon around the waistline. It was a good dress, but not an excellent one. It would do for tomorrow.

She set it aside to air and pulled out a pair of shoes from the trunk. Chiharu and Emi had bought them for her during her eighteenth birthday. They were black and edged with silver. She set those aside as well and closed the trunk securely. If Ino or anybody else found out that she had such things, they would no doubt try to take them from her.

Sakura sat at the edge of her bed and gazed out at the red sunset, trying to stop the fluttering in her stomach. _Why do I feel this way?_ she asked herself furiously. _I'm just meeting with a human, that's all._

_**A human who happens to be the Prince of Japan,**_ Inner Sakura taunted. _**And not to mention quite handsome, if you're into the dark and broody type of guy.**_ Sakura rolled her eyes as she flopped down on the bed, exhausted. Pulling the blanket from the base of the bed, she kicked off her shoes and snuggled in. A heady spring breeze came in through the open door as she settled down to sleep.

* * *

Sasuke yawned as he walked into the room. It had been an exhausting day from start to finish. Naruto came inside, wearing his light blue pyjama's and night cap (**A/N: It's the same one he wears in the show**). "Oi, teme. You look like you had a tiring day. Meet any pretty ladies?" he asked off-handedly, staggering towards the chambers to the left. It was customary for the bodyguard to sleep near his charge, in case of an attack. 

"As a matter of fact, yeah." Sasuke replied as he picked up a stray kunai. _Hmm...it seems like it could use a good polishing..._

Naruto was instantly alert. "No way! I thought you said that all women were stupid and only cared about their looks." he exclaimed. "So, who's the lucky lady?"

Sasuke smirked at Naruto. "Well, first of all, she's not only pretty, but also _smart_. Second of all, you know her." It was something interesting he'd picked up during their conversation.

_Sakura turned to him tentatively. "Um..your highness, have you ever heard of somebody called Naruto Uzumaki?" she asked, almost as if she were afraid to hear the answer. Sasuke's eyes widened as he turned to Sakura. _How does she know my bodyguard?_ he thought silently._

_"No, I'm sorry. I don't." he replied hastily a smile creeping onto his features. Darn, he was doing more smiling and laughing than he'd done in his entire life. So, this girl knew the baka, huh? At least he could surprise her tomorrow. He leaned back against the tree and gazed up at the sky, wondering why he was feeling like this all of a sudden._

"I do?!" Naruto shrieked. "Who is she?! Tell me, tell me!" he squealed and he began to hop around the room. Sasuke simply continued to smirk in Naruto's direction.

"Find out tomorrow, baka." he replied. "So, are you coming with me?"

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Of course! I mean, come on. You can't protect yourself from a girl, how are you going to be able to protect yourself from a lady who's obviously going to throw herself at you?" he asked, as he flopped down upon the bed. "Good night, teme."

Sasuke smirked at Naruto before extinguishing the lamp by his bedside. He lay upon the bed and pulled his blanket up to his chest and rolled over. Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she wiped her brow. The sun was high above in the in the sky, signaling that it was noon. She would have to leave quickly if she wanted to be on time to meet Sasuke. Wiping her hands on her apron, she stood up and kicked the dirt back into the flowerbed. Thankfully, she had finished weeding this part of the garden. Racing back inside, she quickly opened her closet and changed her dress. The cotton felt strange on her skin. She quickly put on her shoes and rushed out the door and into the pathway. 

Sasuke sat on top of the stool as Naruto gobbled up his second bowl of ramen. "Honestly, how can you even live on this stuff?" he asked staring at him. Naruto said nothing, except raised his empty bowl and shouted, "MORE!" Sighing, Sasuke turned back to the street to see if anybody was there.

Sakura hurried up the street, taking care not to bump into anybody. The shoes felt uncomfortable against her feet, and she wished she'd worn a more comfortable dress. Finally, the ramen stand was in sight, and she could see Sasuke's black head in contrast to a blonde haired person who was wolfing down ramen like it would be the end of the world.

Wait a moment? Blonde hair? Ramen? Why did this seem so familiar? Sakura frowned as she neared the area, and her eyes grew wide as she realized who it was.

It was Naruto.

Naruto slurped the last of his ramen and turned to find a shocking sight. A pretty looking pink-haired girl was staring at him with forest green eyes. Sasuke looked up at Naruto before following his gaze. "Sakura!" he cried out. "Am I glad to see you. I thought I'd be stuck with Naruto for company all afternoon."

Naruto scowled at Sasuke. "Why didn't you tell me it was _her_?!" he shouted. "You TEME! Next time we spar, I'm going to rip you into shreds for keeping this from me! Was _this_ the pretty girl that you were speaking with?! Gah, you-"

"Calm down, Naruto." Sakura said, rolling her eyes. "You haven't changed, have you?" Naruto grinned at Sakura.

"Of course not! I'm still immature, if that's what you mean." He slurped some more noodles from the bowl. "And I still love ramen. Unlike Sasuke-teme over there." He jerked a thumb at a glowering Sasuke. Sakura giggled before positioning herself comfortably in the seat and turning to the owner.

"One bowl of miso ramen please!" she said, reaching for her ramen ticket. Sasuke put his palm on her hand before turning to the owner.

"I'll be paying for that, Teuchi." he said calmly. Sakura opened her mouth to protest, and tried to calm the rising heat in her cheeks. _Damn him! Why does he have to act like such a gentleman._

_**Because he is one!**_ Inner Sakura protested dreamily. _**An incredibly hot, gentleman who happens to be a prince. Shannaro!**_

_Shut up!_

Naruto stared at Sasuke, with one blonde eyebrow delicately raised. Even he could understand the mixed signals that Sasuke was sending. He wanted to be alone with Sakura, but Naruto didn't want to leave. He hadn't seen his friend in such a long time. "So, Sakura." he began, continuing to slurp his ramen noisily. "How've you been? Is your stepmother treating you okay?"

"Stepmother?" Sasuke turned to Sakura. "What's he talking about?" he asked.

Sakura sighed as she turned to explain to Sasuke. "Lady Oharu Yamanaka-Haruno, is my stepmother." she explained calmly. Shooting a glare at Naruto, she continued. "I was the daughter of her first husband, and when she married Lord Haruno, she decided that I would have to earn my keep." Naruto stared at Sakura, understanding the hidden message. Her green eyes locked with his blue ones, and he shut his mouth. If she didn't want to tell Sasuke, then he wouldn't interfere.

"What a bitch..." Sasuke muttered. "Making her own daughter work for her. So does this mean that you're older than Ino?" he asked.

Sakura nodded. "Yeah, I'm older than Ino-pig by a few months. She's just turned eighteen." she said shrugging. Teuchi placed the bowl in front of her and she dug into her late lunch. "This is good!" she exclaimed, and Teuchi smiled. "So, erm, your highness. What are we going to be doing this afternoon?"

Sasuke was about to reply when Naruto cut in. "Can we go to the old castle, Sasuke? Remember the ghosts in there?" his eyes shone. "We never managed to prove it, did we?"

Sakura smiled at Naruto. "Do you mean the Itsuru castle? We used to play by there, remember? But, I have a bit of a problem." she glanced down at the dress she was wearing. Sasuke followed her gaze and he smirked.

"We'll find you something else to wear, but until then, why don't we simply enjoy our ramen?" he suggested. The three of them turned to face their bowls and began to eat.

* * *

Oharu stared at Ino angrily. "Ino, you shouldn't have protested when Sasuke suggested that Sakura accompany him to the garden." she reprimended. "It made you seem exactly the opposite of what I intended to achieve." 

Ino glared at her mother. "Well, I'm _sorry_ mother." she spat. "But is it my fault that cindersoot managed to catch his eye? I mean, _how_ on earth can he even think of her when I'm there!? I'm more charming, more elegant and more refined! _I_ should have accompanied him!" the last part was screamed out.

"Ino Yamanaka! Control yourself!" Oharu shouted. She seethed with the same anger that Ino had. _How dare that stupid girl be the one to accompany him! If word that Sakura is a servant in her own home leaks out, then how will others view me?_ Taking a deep breath, she turned to Ino, who was now an ugly shade of red.

"We will simply have to think of something else." she said calmly. "I highly doubt that Prince Sasuke even remembers her. However, if by any chance that he does remember her, we will simply have to find a way to erase all memory of her." She turned to Ino with a smile. "That is where you come in, darling."

Ino's eyes danced. "What can I do, mother?" she asked.

"First of all, if we are to ensure that you get into Prince Sasuke's good graces, we must make ourself a good name in Queen Mikoto's mind." Oharu began. Ino frowned at her mother.

"Queen Mikoto?" she asked puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Queen Mikoto is in charge of Prince Sasuke's marriage. King Fugaku is much too busy to take care of other affairs to busy himself in his son's love and marital life. Therefore, it will be her highness's job to find a good candidate for Sasuke to marry." she explained carefully. Ino nodded, indicating that she was following what her mother was saying.

"So, if we find a way to get into the Queen's good books, that she will surely remember us!" Ino exclaimed. Oharu nodded.

"Yes. I highly doubt that Queen Mikoto finds any of the other ladies a satisfying wife for her son. You my love, will have to do your best to prove to her that you can be everything those other women cannot. Charming, witty and beautiful." she smiled at her daughter. "We have many months to do this, but Mikoto will not wait long. I have heard for sources that she is arranging a ball for Sasuke to see all the women that are eligible out there. However, we must do our best to get an advantage _before_ any such occasion. Which is why, I have managed to secure ourself an invitation for a private tea with Queen Mikoto in two weeks time."

Ino gasped with happiness. "Mother, that is simply _perfect_!" she cried.

"Only the best for my daughter, Ino." Oharu said back. _Now, all I must do is find a way to get rid of Sakura. But that will be easily solved._

She turned back to her daughter. "Now, show me your wardrobe. We must find a suitable dress for the tea, and later, for the ball." she instructed.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter. I'll try to pack in more Sasu/Saku later in the next chapter. Tomorrow's Monday, which means that I shall be busy after school as well, since I have tutoring (bleh), and track.**

**Until then, I hope that this chapter is enough!**

**BookWyrrm**


	6. Thoughtful Lies

**Cindersoot**

Summary: Sakura is the heiress to one of the richest noble families in all of Japan. However, her stepmother takes away all of that when her father dies. What happens when she meets the Prince by accident? AU. R&R!

**A/N: Gah, my update is late! Ah well. Here's chapter 6 and I hope you all enjoy! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**Naruto: Lets do rock paper scissors to decide who gets to say that disclaimer! Winner faces Sakura!**

**Sasuke: You're on.**

**Both: Rock, paper, SCISSORS!**

**Sasuke: Aha! I beat you! Now, Sakura, if you will be so kind as to play the game with me.**

**Sakura: I'll be kind alright! Rock! -punches Sasuke on top of the head- Naruto and other characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Sasuke: Ow...**

* * *

Itsuru Castle, was perhaps, the most magnificent thing in the landscape of the city. It's high turrets, and the defensive wall surrounding the perimeter was intimidating, yet it looked beautiful despite it being completely deserted for hundreds of years.

Sasuke let the way through the path littered with old shards of stone and plants. "You might want to be careful," he warned. "Some of these stones are sharp. You don't want to get pierced."

Sakura stuck out her tongue. "I know that. I've been here before, you idiot." she retorted. The blue-grey dress was gone to be replaced by a red uniform with a white border that made a circle on the back. Underneath, she wore a pair of tights to hide her legs. On her feet were a pair of sandals. Naruto had insisted that she change, because as he put it, 'You're not a girl.' Of course, that remark had earned him a blow to the head.

Naruto smirked as he jumped from one rock to another. "Whee! This is fun! You might want to try it Sakura!" he called as he raced on ahead. Sakura grinned as she followed him, jumping expertly from one rock to the next one. Her skills had been kept sharp, thanks to the training, and even Sasuke was slightly surprised at her agility. Naruto was one of the fastest shinobi in all of Japan, and the fact that a mere servant was able to keep up with him was astounding.

_Of course, she doesn't look like a servant,_ a voice in his head insisted. Sasuke pushed it away stubbornly. _She looks really nice you know,_ it continued slyly, taunting the poor, helpless Prince. Sasuke growled and he shoved his hands into his pockets. His mother never approved of him wearing ordinary clothes and insisted that he for once, try to wear something nice. However, Sasuke could hardly comply to that. He was a shinobi/prince, and besides. Nobody gave a damn what he wore, so long as he wasn't recognized by any commoner.

"Sasuke!!" Naruto called from the steps of the castle. "Hurry up, teme! You don't want to keep us waiting do you?!" he shouted. Sasuke smirked and his gaze travelled to Sakura. Her hand was on her hip and she stared condescendingly from up the steps.

"Hurry up your highness!" she shouted. "We don't want to be punished for not waiting for you!" The black-haired boy raced up the steps and stood beside them in a flash, glaring.

"You were saying?" he asked mockingly. "Now, quit shouting and follow me." he ordered. Naruto scowled.

"Who died and made you leader?" he argued, his eyes scrunched shut.

"I'm the Crown Prince of Japan," Sasuke retorted calmly. "Now, follow me." he said again. Rolling their eyes, the two friends followed Sasuke into the old abandoned palace. The foyer was huge, and their steps echoed around the chamber. Through the dim light, Sakura could see a few of the decorations painted upon the walls. The detail was exquisite, even though they were covered with years of grime and dust. The dusty stained-glass windows were cracked and smeared with dirt or mud, the multi-coloured light shimmering upon the floor.

Sakura shivered slightly, as the distant wind roared through the cracks of the castle. She could almost imagine a dusty white figure passing her, moaning from its sorrow of not crossing to the other side, dragging chains along with it as a sign of its misery. Even Naruto was hushed for a moment, as he gazed around silently. For Sakura, it was nothing new, but everytime she saw it, it awed her.

Sasuke turned to the two of them. "Do either of you know the story of the Ghosts of Itsuru?" he asked in a low voice. Naruto shook his head, but Sakura nodded. How many times had she heard it, from either Emi or her father. Father. Bands tightened around her chest, making it difficult to breathe. "Well then, let me enlighten you, Naruto." Sasuke smirked as he began.

"Once upon a time, there lived a just and honourable King. He was much loved by his people, and his ways were much renowned around the country. Everybody knew him as merciful, kind and sympathetic to the people. However, many of his enemies disagreed with this view, thinking him to be weak and powerless. A worthless King, who knew nothing about ruling a country." Sasuke's voice was a dull murmur, but it carried as they continued through the dark foyer.

"One of his enemies, was his own trusted brother. The brother, with whom the King had trusted many of the countries secrets with, knew that they could be used against him. However, the brother did not want to eradicate his brother from the throne. He wanted to completely destroy him, every trace of him so that he alone could rule the country with no help." Naruto shivered and cast a worried glance over his shoulder.

"So, the brother plotted. Day after night, he plotted and made bribes. Promising to pay back everyone who helped as soon as he became King. For the brother knew that the King had a key to his heart, and the key was with the palace servant, Mitsumi. The servant was beautiful, with coal black hair and lovely brown eyes. She was graceful and elegant, and the King knew a secret. She wasn't truly a servant, but the daughter of a merchant who had been killed by his wife in a jealous rage. The wife wished to erase her husband from the earth, as the brother wished to erase the King. How fitting it would be, to see both of them die." Sakura swallowed a silent gasp as she continued to listen. They had passed from the foyer now, and were heading up the stairs to the turret. Naruto mumbled something about wanting to go see the weapon room.

"But you haven't finished listening to the story yet!" Sakura protested. Naruto shrugged and bounded back down the stairs. Sighing, the pink-haired girl turned back to Sasuke.

"Please continue, your highness." she said. Sasuke smirked at Naruto's distant figure and continued.

"Where was I? Oh yes. So, finally, the plan was put into action. He knew that the King planned to hold a great feast where he would invite all that were near to him. The brother planned to poison the food for the King and his lover. Mitsumi would die first, and the King would later die with agony in his heart. Their spirits would then forever haunt the world, never to pass on." Sakura listened avidly to the tale she knew so well.

"However, the plan backfired. The cook was tired of the brother's constant ranting about how weak the King was. Therefore, he accidentally poisoned not only the King and Mitsumi's food, but the entire meal. The guests first watched Mitsumi die, as she took the first bite of honour as the King requested. The King then died himself, and slowly, the entire table did so. The last to die was the King's brother, and he cursed himself for his black heart and relieved the King and Mitsumi of their bondage to the world in return for his own soul to wander. Which is why he is said to still haunt the castle today." Sasuke turned to Sakura, who stifled a yawn.

"You seem bored," he said, slightly annoyed. Sakura shrugged and smiled.

"My father and the cook have told me this story many times." she told him. "I don't exactly want to hear it again. It doesn't make me scared as much as it did the first time." she glanced back down the stairs. "We should be opening out onto the topmost turret by now. I remember that these stairs lead to the highest point in the castle."

"And the place where the King held his feast." Sasuke pointed out. Sakura scowled at him.

"Are you trying to scare me, your highness? It isn't working." she snapped. Sasuke chuckled, as a bolt of sunshine shot down the stairway. They could faintly make out the distant exit. "Lets hurry up!" Sakura said, and began to collect chakra at her feet and raced up the steps. Sasuke's eyes widened at the talent, but he did the same and raced up the steps as well. The two of them landed on the floor of the turret together, panting. Sakura's face had sweat droplets, but her eyes were shining.

"Whee! That was fun!" she exclaimed as she lay on her back to gaze up at the clouds. "Yup, this is the life." she commented and pointed up at the cloud right above them. "You know, that one looks an awful lot like Naruto wearing a pineapple shaped hat."

Sasuke said nothing as the two of them continued to make up names for the clouds in the sky.

* * *

The evening sky was pink with the sunset by the time Naruto realized how late it was. Rushing up the stairs he burst into the turret to find Sakura and Sasuke lazily pointing up at the sky. "And that one," Sasuke said, "Looks like my brother Itachi." Sakura turned her green eyes to him, puzzled.

"Your brother Ita-"

"TEME! Do you realize what time it is?! You're lying here like that lousy Shikamaru Nara from the Academy, pointing at clouds! What's gotten into you two?!" He gazed at Sakura, who stared back at him in shock. She sat up quickly and stared at the two of them.

"Shit! I forgot that I need to be back helping Emi and Chiharu! They're probably wondering why I'm so late!" she cried out and headed for the steps before Naruto stopped her.

"Forget that way! This way's faster!" he urged and pointed straight down from the turret. Sakura turned a pale colour and backed away.

"No way in hell am I jumping down _that_!" she growled at Naruto. "Are you trying to kill me?!" Sasuke rolled his eyes and picked up Sakura before she could protest and dropped her over the edge. They could hear her screaming threats all the way down, before they heard a faint _ploff_!

"Think she landed on it?" Naruto asked Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged before jumping after her. Naruto gulped and looked skyward.

"If I end up meeting the four Hokages who have died before me, remember that I'll STILL be Hokage of this village, no matter WHERE you are now! Believe it!" With that, he jumped after Sasuke. The wind rushed past him, screaming as he shut his eyes tightly before landing into the pile of vines that grew tangled on the ground. They had discovered this a while ago, and it was immensely useful in case they ever ran late into getting back home.

Sakura was red, and a vein was pulsing in her head. Who _cared_ if this was the Crown Prince of Japan or his bodyguard?! They were going to get it on the way home, that was for sure. "You. Two. Are. So. DEAD!" she screeched and rushed at them. However, she tripped upon a vine and fell flat on her face. Naruto giggled while Sasuke looked indifferent.

"You were saying?" he asked, hiding a smile. Naruto helped Sakura up, and she rewarded him with a hug, then hit him over the head. Naruto whined loudly about how much she hurt him, while Sakura argued back. Sasuke was amused by their argument, but he couldn't shake off the feeling in the pit of his stomach that swirled everytime Sakura touched Naruto. He forced himself to get rid of it, but stayed silent on the way home. It would be better for him, and his safety. After all, he'd seen the magnitude of Sakura's strength. No way did he want to face that.

Naruto glanced at Sasuke, who was staring to his left. "Sakura," he began. "I need to get home. It was nice to see you again. I hope we can do this sometime soon." He grinned and Sakura smiled back at her friend.

"I hope so too!" she exclaimed. Naruto turned to Sasuke.

"Oi, teme. Make sure that she gets home, okay?" he glared at Sasuke, before running in the opposite direction to the palace. Sasuke turned to Sakura, who smiled sheepishly at him.

"We were supposed to spend the afternoon together, weren't we? But I still had a lot of fun!" Sakura said brightly. "Thanks so much for asking me to spend the afternoon with you. It was a nice reprieve." She smiled as they neared the Haruno mansion.

Sasuke was curious. In the time they'd spent together, he hadn't once found out anything more about Sakura's parentage. Something about the way she'd glared at Naruto when she told him that she was the daughter of Lady Haruno's first husband didn't exactly fit correctly. He knew that she was hiding something, but what? The curiosity was replaced by the sudden need to be with her again. To talk to her once more to find out as much as he could. What mother, be it a stepmother, in their right minds make their daughter work for their keep? He'd never liked Oharu Yamanaka-Haruno to begin with. He had found her much too devious and sly to like her and Ino was flighty and materialistic. Was this girl actually related to them?

"Ahem? Your highness? I'm home now." Sakura said. "Are you okay?" she asked concerned. Sasuke turned to her.

"I'm fine." he replied. "Um...are you sure that nobody is going to say anything about you being late?" he asked. "I'd feel awful if I'd gotten you into trouble in some way."

Sakura looked at Sasuke carefully. "Don't worry, your highness." Sakura assured him. "I'm perfectly fine. My stepmother will not bother me about anything." _I hope not._ Sasuke said nothing, except give Sakura a calculating look before turning around to leave.

"Good bye, Sakura." he said and raised his hand. "It was nice to spend the afternoon with you." Sakura nodded and curtsied before turning to go inside the servants door. Sasuke turned around and watched her disappear, a strange feeling in his heart.

* * *

"SAKURA!" Ino screeched loudly. "Hurry and get up here, cindersoot! I want my dress to be fixed before the tea!" Sakura rolled her eyes as she made her way up the flight of stairs.

"I'll be down later, Emi." she informed the cook. "Knowing the girl, she'll keep me there for atleast five hours, making me sew some kind of tiny little stitch just so that she had reveal more skin for the Prince."

"Hn," Emi replied, slyly. "Haven't you been spending time with the Prince yourself?" she remarked. Sakura blushed and glared at the cook.

"Yeah, yeah." she snorted. "Anyways, I'll be down later. So leave something for me to eat, 'kay?" she asked as she rushed up the wooden steps to the private room, off to one side of Oharu's room. She went inside, to find a snappish Ino glared down at her.

"What took you so long, cindersoot?!" she snapped. A seamstress that was pinning up Ino's hem sighed through a mouthful of pins. "Bring me that scarf over there," Ino directed, pointing at a pale blue scarf draped over the chair. The dress was blue in colour, with pale blue thread running through it around the edges. There was large bow around the middle that tied off at the back. Sakura picked up the scarf and took it to Ino, who snatched it off her hands.

Oharu walked into the room, holding out a decorated box. "Ino, darling, here are some jewels of mine that I hope that you will find suitable for the tea." she said as she set down the jewelry box in front of Ino. Her daughter's eyes danced at the sight of it and she squealed.

"Thank you mother!" she said. Oharu smiled at her daughter.

"Make sure that you wear something nice, darling. Nothing too fancy. Save it for a later occasion, alright?" she said. Ino nodded and glared at the poor seamstress.

"Hurry up, and get it done. I don't have all day!" she snapped. Oharu however, ignored her daughter and instead stared at Sakura. The pale girl was flushed, and something danced in her eyes. Oharu always prided herself on being a person who could figure out anything. It didn't take long for her to deduct that the girl was up to something. The absence that afternoon did not help either.

"Sakura, I need to speak with you." Oharu said. Sakura, surprised followed her stepmother into her room. It was decorated in a pale green colour, and the king sized bed had been replaced with a smaller one, upon her father's death. Sakura watched as Oharu sat herself down upon one of the chairs before turning her blue eyes to her. An uncomfortable silence descended before, Oharu spoke.

"Where were you this afternoon?" she asked smoothly, and watched with satisfaction as Sakura's eyes widened with surprise. "I found that Chiharu was doing your chores, and she failed to give me an adequate answer as to why." Oharu stood up and began to circle Sakura. "She told me that you were ill and that you were in bed resting and shouldn't disturbed." Her blue eyes did a quick check up. "You look in good condition to me. I ought to warn you that you shouldn't lie to me either. I have my ways of finding out."

Sakura glanced into Oharu's eyes, hoping that nothing gave away what she was thinking. _If she finds out about me spending the afternoon with Prince Sasuke, then I'm dead. I have to lie convincingly, but how?_ Taking a deep breath, she looked straight into Oharu's eyes.

"I was in bed, ill." she replied. "Emi made me a soup of medicinal herbs that revived me quickly. It wasn't a very dangerous ailment, just a stomach cramp. That's it." Oharu's eyes glittered as she spoke.

"Oh? And will Emi, if I ask her, say that whatever you said was true?" she asked quietly. Sakura nodded confidently.

"Yes. She will." she replied. _This girl has a dangerous friendship, but that cannot be helped. She is, after all, the daughter of Akatarou._

Oharu said nothing for a while, and the silence descended once more. "I can tell that you are lying to me, but I will let it go this once. However, make sure that whatever you are doing does not happen again." Her eyes were hard. "The consequences will be dire." Sakura nodded. "You are free to go."

Forcing herself to walk slowly across the room, she disappeared into the servants staircase once more and dashed down into the kitchen. It was deserted, a sign that Emi was busy doing something. Gulping down her dinner, she rushed to her room and collapsed onto the bed. _Atleast I won't have to see him anymore,_ she assured herself. _That way, I'm not going to be lying to her again._ Rolling over, she turned and went to sleep, confused thoughts swirling in her mind.

* * *

Sasuke stared up at the night sky. He was sitting at the edge of a fountain at the back of the palace. Everybody was sleeping, and he had crept out the door to try and put a finger on his thoughts.

Sakura. That girl had so many different personalities, it was amazing that she was the same person. The girl who had punched him senseless, the girl in the garden, and the girl that had spent her afternoon with him and Naruto were so different, but in a strange way, connected. And what sort of secret was she and Naruto hiding from him? He fisted his hand, and his anger took over for a moment. They couldn't be in a relationship, could they?

_That's impossible. You and Naruto are inseparable, and he's never talked about her. They can't be,_ a voice in his mind reminded him. Sasuke relaxed, but the confusing thoughts refused to leave. The night was warm for spring, a sure sign of a warm summer.

Sighing, the Prince stood up and made his way back to the palace. Whatever thoughts he had, they would have to wait until tomorrow. He was tired and he wanted to sleep. Sluggishly, he staggered onto his bed and fell asleep almost before he hit the bed, his last thoughts of the pink-haired girl with the amazing strength.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 6 is complete! It's been bugging me and I couldn't finish it last night, since I was too tired. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was a bit difficult to write, but I did my best and I hope that you enjoy it too!**

**G'Night,**

**BookWyrrm**


	7. Dress Mishap

**Cindersoot**

Summary: Sakura is the heiress to one of the richest noble families in all of Japan. However, her stepmother takes away all of that when her father dies. What happens when she meets the Prince by accident? AU. R&R!

**A/N: Hello! Here's the latest chapter, I hope you all enjoy it! And as for our disclaimer people...**

**Sasuke: ANNIE! YOU DON'T HAVE TO TIE ME UP! I SWEAR I WON'T FIGHT ANYMORE!**

**Naruto: Oh shut the hell up, you teme. Do you think I **_**like**_** being tied up with you?**

**Sakura: SHUT UP BOTH OF YOU! -knocks them out- Ahem. Naruto and other characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"Sakura..." Chiharu said, throwing the sleeping girl a plain dress. "Wake up, darling. We've got some work to do." Sakura groaned as she turned around and opened her eyes, blinking in the bright sunshine.

"Chiharu, it's a Saturday." Sakura yawned. "Why do I have to work on the weekend of all time?" she moaned as she got out of bed and walked to the window. Her thoughts settled upon the afternoon she spent two days ago with Naruto and Prince Sasuke. She'd never really thought of him as anything else, except Prince Sasuke, heir to the throne of Japan.

Chiharu glanced at her friend from the doorway. "Yes, I know. But Lady Pain in the ass wants you to run an errand to the seamstress that she employed to check up on the progress of the dress." Her friend sighed. "I know it seems like a pain, but at least you don't have to put up with them for much longer. You're going to be nineteen soon, and they'll have give their inheritence to you. It belongs to you after all." she looked pointedly at Sakura. "You'll be Lady Haruno again, won't that be nice?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, as she brushed the strands of pink hair away from her face before pulling it into a ponytail. "Yes, that will be nice. But, they'll probably expect me to give them a share of it, for keeping me here for so long." She pulled on her dress and smoothed it out. "They're not honest people, but I don't think they'll _dare_ defy any law that the King has put forth. After all, if they plan on getting Ino-pig married off, they'll need to keep their toes behind the line."

The auburn haired girl glanced at Sakura once more, as she quickly got ready. Sakura tied her purse to her waist, and rechecked to make sure that it was fully closed, and not open in anyway. She didn't want a repeat of that episode in the market anytime soon. _Prince Sasuke...I wonder how he's doing,_ she thought absent-mindedly as she walked out the room and into the kitchen.

Emi looked up from her usual spot, and smiled at Sakura. "Hello, Sakura." she greeted cheerfully. "I hear you have a bit of an errand to run." she commented as she poured porridge into two bowls before pushing a third bowl in Sakura's direction. "Eat up, Lady Oharu will have you working your behind off today. That 'tea' with the Queen is coming closer, and Ino's tension is running rather high."

Sakura said nothing, except finish her breakfast quickly before running up the stairs to meet with Lady Oharu.

Ino sat on top of her chair, radiating an aura of perfection and serenity. However, one only had to look into those murderous blue eyes of hers to figure out the furious battle inside of her mind. She was going to meet her future husband, in two weeks time. And nothing, _nothing_ was going to stop her from finally meeting him. However, that episode during the tea, with Prince Sasuke going into the garden accompanied by that stupid, ugly, maid _Sakura_ of all people still refused to leave. Therefore, when the girl entered the room, she could hardly suppress her anger at the sight of her.

Oharu looked up and smiled at Sakura, even though the girl could see the intent behind it. "Yes, Lady Oharu?" she asked, bowing deeply. Oharu smirked at the sight of her. Nothing gave her as much satisfaction of seeing the once proud daughter of Akatarou Haruno bow down before her. Sakura stared into Oharu's blue eyes, a habit that irked the woman immensely. _Such insolance...and to think that she'd understand her place in the order of things..._

"I have a job for you," Oharu began sweetly. Ino continued to glare at Sakura, anger showing clearly through her eyes.

Sakura nodded as she replied. "I gathered as much, _Lady_ Oharu." she said, a small smirk appearing. Oharu's eyes narrowed dangerously, despite the smile still being fixed upon her face.

"I want you to go visit the palace of Queen Mikoto for me." she continued. "She has a seamstress housed there, who works for her. However, that seamstress's younger daughter takes up...lesser jobs." Oharu stared at Sakura. "She works for the nobles instead of the royal household, but her skill is fine enough for us. We want you to visit her, and check on how the dress is coming along."

Sakura gently tilted her head, and smiled sweetly. "Will that be all, _Lady_ Oharu?" she asked. Oharu suppressed a growl at the tone, and nodded curtly.

"Yes, that will be everything." she said. Sakura smiled and bowed before exiting the room. Oharu's eyes finally narrowed and she glared at the closed door. _I have to get rid of that girl...but how?_

Sighing, she stood up and turned to Ino. "Ino, I want you to go take a walk today." she said. Ino's eyes narrowed.

"Why would I do such a thing?" she snapped at her mother. "Walks are so very_boring_ mother." she whined. She was telling the truth. However, her mother's lips curled into a sinister smile as she leaned forward to explain the plan.

"Yes, one ordinary walk is boring...but what about a walk in the Uchiha lands?" she asked quietly. Ino's eyes lit up at the propect.

"Kindly continue..."

* * *

Sakura walked through the bustling streets quickly. She would have to come back before noon to help prepare lunch, then she would have the afternoon free. It was the rare afternoon during which she didn't have to do anything. Oharu and Ino would be preoccupied with buying jewelry and other items for their tea. _As if we're not falling into difficulties already...how can they waste their money as if it'll simply keep coming without a second thought?_ Sakura didn't mind the fact that they were spending so much, but a small part of her was protesting. _It's my money, how can they spend it with that knowledge?_ she thought irritably, turning away from the paved road to a smaller, muddier path.

The marble castle of the Uchiha's loomed high above her. It was situated at the top of a hill, overlooking the village. A long time ago, the first Uchiha had declared this village the most beautiful area in all of Japan and vowed to build his palace here, instead of the dirty cities elsewhere. A quiet serenity hung over the castle as she walked closer, breath hitching at the pure white beauty.

_And to imagine that Sasuke and Naruto live here,_ she thought dreamily. _It's like a fantasy._

Two guards stood at the main entrance, where numerous people were coming in and out. Both of them were wearing their hitie-ates, confirming that they were ninja. Sakura walked past them, and they nodded at her, letting her in without asking any questions.

The entire courtyard was bustling with people. Servants stood everywhere, awaiting upon various nobles as they relaxed in the garden. Sakura wrinkled her nose at the trampled flowerbeds and the crowded pathways. Maybe living the castle wouldn't have been that great.

She continued on her way into the castle. It was bustling with people, servants and nobles. Ladies of court walked by in expensive gowns, fanning themselves delicately and talking in lowered voices. Sakura hurried past them and walked up to a girl who was busy walking by with a bundle of cloth.

"Excuse me," Sakura began politely. The girl turned to her, a polite smile on her face. "Could you tell me where I can meet the daughter of the Queen's seamstress?"

The girl nodded. "Yes. She's in the left wing of the castle. Do you mind me taking you to her?" A bright smile graced her features. Sakura smiled back as she followed the girl.

The Uchiha castle was a maze of doors, hallways and many other things. Sakura quickly lost count of how many times they had turned, and how many doors they had gone through. However, the girl that she was following hardly seemed to mind the endless confusion and continued calmly forward until they finally reached the left wing. "She's in here," she said before smiling and walking away.

Sakura pushed open the door to the room and entered.

* * *

"Want to spar?"

"No."

"Ramen?"

"No."

"Go to Itsuru Castle?"

"No."

"Dammit teme, what _do_ you want to do?!" Naruto asked in exasperation from the bed. It was morning. He'd done his duties as per usual. Had his ramen, incinerated a few more of the stumps in the training area, had some_more_ ramen, tried to engage into a pillow-fight with the teme (only to be knocked out briefly), had ramen, and was now lying on the bed, bored out of his mind. Oh, did he mention he had ramen?

Sasuke turned to glare at Naruto. "I want to be left alone." he replied stoically before turning to glare at the ceiling. Naruto hopped down from the bed and pulled up a chair to sit beside Sasuke's bed.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked sympathetically. Sasuke bit back a growl. It was another one of those stupid sessions that Naruto insisted on putting him through.

"For the last time Naruto, I DO NOT have issues!" he exclaimed before sitting up. "So just leave me, _alone_!" he ground out before standing and leaving the room. Naruto gazed at the shut door before shrugging and muttering to himself.

"What's up with him?"

Sasuke walked through the halls, fuming. Damn that Naruto to put him in a worse mood than before. It was just one of those days where everything seemed to go wrong starting from the beginning. He'd woken up late, something he'd_never_ done. By the time he'd gone down for breakfast, everything was already finished. The ramen stand was cleared out, thanks to Naruto. His stomach growled with hunger and he changed direction to the kitchen. The cooks would be preparing lunch by now, he'd find something to eat.

That wasn't all. His mother had told him that Ino Yamanaka and Oharu Yamanaka-Haruno would be coming for tea in less than two weeks. He almost gagged at the thought of spending more time with the she-devil. On top of everything else, he couldn't get Sakura out of his mind. _Damn her too,_ he thought viciously. _Why can't I get her out of my mind? It's driving me insane!_ Sighing, he continued on his way. Maybe some training would get all those thoughts out of his mind.

Sakura waved cheerfully to the seamstress. She had been extremely nice, giving her a detailed description of the dress and how long it would take to finish. "It can't take more than a few more days!" she told Sakura happily. "Tell Lady Haruno that she can come by to pick it up soon." Sakura nodded.

"I will." she replied, giving her a smile. "Thank you, again." She walked down the hall and rounded the corner, only to bump into somebody. Sakura fell back, onto the cold marble floor. She glanced at the shoes, and travelled her way up to stare into the eyes of none other than Prince Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke stared at Sakura for a moment, as she looked up at him. Her eyes widened in recognition, at the sight of Sasuke. She stood up hastily and made a show of brushing off her skirt while Sasuke simply stared. _Of all people...what is she doing here?!_ "S-so sorry, your highness." she stuttered. Sasuke sighed.

"I should have expected this." he told her with a small smile. "You are unnaturally clumsy, do you know that?" Sakura scowled at him before standing up.

"Well the least you could do was help me up!" she shot back. "What kind of a prince are you, who leaves a lady to her own devices." Sakura shook her head. "Tsk, tsk. I expected better from you, your highness."

Sasuke said nothing, except smirk. "What are you doing here?" he asked casually. Sakura shrugged.

"I'm here for Lady Oharu." she replied. "She asked the seamstress's daughter to make a dress for her for something. I think it was a tea. Anyways, she asked me to come by and check on it." Sasuke raised one eyebrow.

"Is it close to being finished?" he asked.

"Yes, it is." Sakura said, glancing at him. "You don't seem to happy about it." Sasuke said nothing, and the two of them continued walking. However, a pair of red eyes watched them from the shadows, carefully deducting every move until the two of them were out of earshot. The eyes retreated into the shadows silently.

* * *

Ino smoothed her dress one last time. She was in the Uchiha lands, a piece of land that belonged solely to the Uchiha family. Half of it were woods, and the other half was an open space with trees. On some part of it was a lake that was popular during the summer months. It was late August now, and the last of summer was fast fading into fall. Ino sighed happily as she awaited it.

Oharu had carefully planned everything out in advance to secure her daughter the position as Princess of Japan. If all went well, the engagement would be announced in January and the wedding in June to conincide with Sasuke's birthday. Ino sighed happily as she planned out the events, lifting the hem of her red gown away from the mud. Two servants accompanied her.

Ino had it planned out. Her mother had told her how Queen Mikoto liked to walk around the Uchiha lands every morning. Personally, Ino found the idea quite boring, but if it meant getting a head start on being chosen as Sasuke's bride it would be worth it.

"Lets walk closer to the castle," she told her servants. From the distance, she could spot four people walking not far away from the castle. Even from the distance, she could make them out as Queen Mikoto and three of her ladies-in-waiting. Clutching her skirt excitedly, she motioned for them to follow her. Taking quick steps, Ino walked past the grass and into the stone pathway that had been constructed. Smiling, she walked closer, hardly noticing that a loose thread from her skirt had been caught on one of the sharper stones on the path.

Slowly, the dress began to unwind. Yards and yards of thread began to unravel from the cloth, unnoticed by either the servants or by Ino. She neared the Queen, hardly noticing that the dress had begun to come over her knees.

"Your highness," Ino said as she stood in front of Mikoto. "What a pleasure to see you here." She smiled widely at the Queen, who stared in shock at Ino's attire. Her ladies-in-waiting giggled as they stared and pointed. Ino glared at them.

"Er...yes indeed. A pleasure." Mikoto replied, raising one eyebrow delicately. Curiosity overpowered her as she asked her. "Um...Ino my dear. Do you feel well today?" she asked, concerned, trying to stifle her own giggles.

"Yes of course, your highness." Ino replied. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Well...for one thing...you see...your skirt...um...oh how do I say this?!" Mikoto exclaiming, giggling slightly. Ino stared at the Queen's strange behaviour. Finally pulling herself together, she continued. "Your skirt, my dear." she began once more, trying not to giggle. "It looks different from what you usually wear. Isn't it a bit...um..._small_?"

Ino tilted her head, trying to comprehend what the Queen was saying. "It is what I usually wear, your highness." she replied with another smile. "And I assure you, it is one of my favorite gowns." She reached for it to curtsy, only to find air. Eyes widening, she looked down to find her legs in bare view. Not knowing what to do, she did the only thing left. Scream.

"AIIEE!!" she shrieked as she began to run on the path. Her servants streaked after her. Mikoto couldn't hold it in any longer, began to laugh out loud. Her ladies-in-waiting stared at their Queen for a moment before laughing themselves.

Upon hearing the distant shriek, Sakura turned to find a red blur run on the Uchiha lands. _Was that...Ino?_ she asked herself. Shaking her head, she continued on her way back home.

Meanwhile, Naruto watched gleefully as Ino ran screaming, past the bush where he hid. At least he'd found out how to kill his boredom _and_ pay back the bitch for treating Sakura the way they were. He walked out and gently picked the thread away from the rock and picked up the rock.

It had been an interesting morning, to say the least.

* * *

**A/N: Hee hee. Sorry for the delay in getting this chapter out. I had some writer's block for this chapter, but I'm back on track now! If all goes well, look out for chapter 8 later today! Yes people...I am **_**that**_** bored.**

**Byes,**

**BookWyrrm**


	8. Aftermath and Visitors

**Cindersoot**

Summary: Sakura is the heiress to one of the richest noble families in all of Japan. However, her stepmother takes away all of that when her father dies. What happens when she meets the Prince by accident? AU. R&R!

**A/N: Oh wow! How long has it been since I updated this story? -counts- FOUR MONTHS! Aie, I'm very, **_**very**_** sorry for such a late update. I've been suffering extreme writers block, plus school and whole load of other things have taken up my time. I've manged to get to thinking about this fic in the past few weeks, and I have ideas for it now on progressing.**

**I'll be editting a few of the chapters soon. However, I'm in need of a beta. If you are interested, please review and I'll get back to you! : )**

**Now, for that boring disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**P.S: Incidentally, anyone keeping up with the latest Naruto manga? HOLY COW! I hoped that Tobi would be Obito, but it kinds seems weird that Kakashi's best friend would be stuck into something that is clearly involving other members of the Uchiha clan. AND IS ITACHI REALLY DEAD? I hope so. Sorry to the fangirls, but I really, **_**really**_** want to find out how it ends. Itachi keeps delaying the ending. xP I really wanna find out if he was good or bad. -prays he's good-**

* * *

As Sakura walked home, she couldn't help but wonder what had happened to Ino that she would abandon all her ladylike qualities and run like a wild ninny across the Uchiha lands. One part of her was torn with laughter and the other was worried at what happened to her step-sister. _I hope she didn't hurt herself_.

"Hiya, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said grinning and falling in step with her. Sakura widened her eyes at finding her best friend walking beside her.

"Naruto," she replied. "What are you doing here?" The afternoon heat beat down on the dusty road as Sakura walked home.

Naruto fixed her with a blue-eyed gaze. "I wanted to talk to you. I haven't seen you for ten years. _Ten years_, Sakura. Things have obviously changed. And I'm not talking about myself either."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Look, I'm fine Naruto." she replied, almost too quickly. "You don't have anything to worry about."

"Hmn, right." Naruto shot back. "Tell me again, why you're running errands for Lady Fancy and her daughter, the Pig? Sakura, something has obviously happened that you're not telling me about. You can lie to Sasuke but I'm your best friend. You're free to tell me." His eyes were pleading. Sakura sighed.

"Fine, I'll tell you." she said. "Right from the time when my father died..."

* * *

Ino burst into the house, sobbing. "Mother!" she shrieked, collapsing upon the threshold. She glared at a servant walking by. "You! Get my mother, immediately!"

The poor servant stuttered. "B-but, Lady Ino, I have to-"

"I'm here, darling!" Oharu brushed past the servant. "You, fetch my daughter some cold water. Can you not see that she is traumatized?" she snapped. The servant bowed and walked towards the kitchen when Oharu turned back to Ino. "Now, Ino, tell me exactly what happened."

Fifteen minutes later, after Ino had been watered and well rested, she sat upon the chair and began to retell her story. "I was taking a walk on the Uchiha lands, just as you suggested, mother. I don't know how it happened, but somehow, a loose thread from my skirt caught onto a rock or a bush and my dress began to unravel." She sniffed pitifully, and Oharu nodded her consent to go on. "I reached Her Majesty, but...but..." she wailed and put her hands over her eyes. The servants standing by giggled.

"Your dress was half gone." Oharu finished, her face clouding red. "Ino, you stupid child, how could you?"

Ino stared shocked at her mother. "What?!" she shrieked. "How is it my fault?!"

Oharu sighed. "Let this be a lesson." she snapped angrily at her daughter. "From now on, you will always be presentable before going in front of the Queen. Heavens, child what if Prince Sasuke had been there? Your reputation might have been ruined forever!"

At this point, Ino began to sob even harder. "Stop crying! You can only work extra hard now to scrounge you reputation. We cannot afford to fall behind in this race, remember that Ino. All the families from all over Japan will be working hard to find some way to get their daughter to marry Prince Sasuke. Considering our current financial position..." her lips became taut. "We must work extra hard to secure this for ourselves."

Ino had stopped crying and dried her tears. "Yes mother." she sniffed. "Now, if you do not mind, I shall go take a small nap. I do not feel so well."

* * *

"You're kidding me right?!" Naruto gasped, staring at his best friend. They were back at the manor, and Naruto stood in front of the door, staring at her. "But, it's _your_ money! How can they strip you of a title that belongs to you!? Won't people wonder what happened to you?"

"Oh, Oharu has already taken care of that. She's fed lies to other families that I am much to sick to appear at any gatherings or balls, and therefore excuse my lack of presence. Of course, they eventually forgot about me." Sakura replied. "But she won't dare not give me my inheritance. We receive yearly income from His Highness, but our financial position is..."

"...very, very bad." Naruto finished. "Sakura, you need to talk to Sasuke about this."

Sakura shook her head. "No way!" she yelped. "I can't ask him for help. They'll skin me alive. I can't risk being thrown out. Remember, Oharu is my legal guardian until I am nineteen. She's free to do whatever she wants with me."

"She can't treat you like a slave." Naruto replied firmly. "That's not fair. You have to stand up for yourself eventually."

Sakura gave her friend a small smile. "I'll be fine, Naruto. In the meantime," she fixed him with a stern glare. "You don't tell anybody any of this. Is this _clear_? I'll be dead before you can say, 'Sakura'."

Naruto looked as if he wanted to protest, but finally sighed and relented. "Very well, I won't say anything." he said grudgingly. Sakura fixed him with a dazzling smile.

"Naruto, I really appreciate this about you, but I'm fine. I can take care of myself. Really." Naruto looked as if he believed otherwise, but said nothing except sigh.

"Fine, but if they act even _slightly_ bitchy, let me know." he said darkly before heading back up the path. Sakura watched him go with a mixture of happiness and amusement. _He really hasn't changed..._

* * *

A dark blue carriage rolled up the cobblestone pathway, coming to a stop in front of the palace. "We're here." the driver said before hopping down and opening the door. Out stepped a beautiful woman with dark hair that glinted blue in the sunlight. Pale, pearly eyes gazed at the world shyly. She wore a lavendar kimono, and stepped demurely down the path.

"Thank you." she nodded towards the driver. Fugaku Uchiha came forward, looking rather solemn. His wife wore a warm smile. "Your Highness," Hinata Hyuuga said, bowing low. "I thank you for inviting me to this ball. Even though I have no wish to become Prince Sasuke's wife."

Mikoto smiled. "It is a pleasure to have you, my dear." she replied. "I wonder...is Neji with you?"

Hinata nodded. "He is a day late in leaving, he hopes that you excuse his tardiness."

Fugaku smiled. "It is fine. Kindly come inside and make yourself at home. Ah, Naruto, here you are." he fixed the blonde with a stern gaze. "Where have you been all this time?"

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Visiting an old friend, your Highness." he replied, and turned to Hinata, who blushed. "Ah, Hinata-sama! You're back!" he said, bowing low.

"Yes, Naruto, Sasuke wants you urgently." Mikoto said. "Something about practice. You best hurry."

Naruto walked away, and Hinata followed Mikoto inside, half-wishing she had said something in reply, or disappeared into the ground.

"Naomi will show you to your quarters." Mikoto said. Hinata bowed before following the servant inside the palace. Mikoto smiled before turning back to Fugaku. "Such a nice child, pity she does not wish to marry yet."

Fugaku nodded. "I have a feeling she will soon, however." he replied. "Now, lets go back outside. We have a nephew of ours to greet."

Another carriage had pulled up, its passengers had already stepped out. A tall man with silver hair was arguing loudly with his dark haired friend. "I'm telling you," Obito Uchiha shouted. "that is _not_ the answer!"

Kakashi Hatake fixed him with a glare. "Right, if you come up with an answer, let me know." he replied.

"Still arguing?" Fugaku asked before turning to his nephew. "You're late." he said. "You were supposed to be a week early."

Obito gave a lopsided smile. The right part of his face was slightly marred, but he showed no sign of that weighing him down as he grinned brightly. "Sorry, your Highness. Kakashi-teme here was late with preparations. That's why we are late."

"Where is Rin?" Mikoto asked. "I looked forward to seeing her."

"She's sick." Kakashi replied. "She won't be able to make it unless she feels better. She's terribly sorry for that. Now, back to our argument." he turned back to Obito. "Obito, the answer to two plus two _is_ four."

"No, it's not!"

Fugaku sighed, while Mikoto giggled. It was going to be an entertaining week.

* * *

Oharu sat in her study, poring over an old piece of paper. It was Akatarou's will. The ink was faded and smudged from not being brought out for years. It was the first time she had glanced at it since her husband's death. She had managed to hide it effectively to prevent Sakura from seeing it.

_Now, if only I can substitute another will for this one,_ she mused. Oharu was well aware of the fact that Sakura would inherit everything during her nineteenth birthday. There was no way that Oharu was going to let her hard work go to waste.

If there was one thing Oharu loved and craved, it was money. It only came second to power. If Ino married Sasuke, it would give her power to make decisions concerning the country. Her eyes lit up at the prospect, and she pulled a fresh sheet of paper from her desk.

Oharu had worked very hard. So very hard to come where she was currently. The death of Aemi Harada had only made it easier for her to put her plans into action. There was no question that Oharu had loved Akatarou, but she had loved his money more. The years of plotting to rise to her level would all go to waste once Sakura turned nineteen.

Oharu would not let that happen. For once, it did not even concern Ino's well-being. She would be looked after well once she married Sasuke. It was only to secure her position and receive a larger income to pay all the debts that she was waiting for this marriage. She frowned and poised her pen over the parchment, ready to compose a new will. But no, she had more important matters to take care of.

With that, she began to write a letter to her good friend, a sinister smile etched upon her features. It would be so easy. So very easy.

Everything was going to be alright.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, short chapter. I'm sorry, but this laptop's keyboard is killing my fingers, and that's all the information this chapter can hold.**

**On the appearance of Kakashi and Obito: they won't be playing key roles (unfortunately), but they're mostly there for comic relief. Maybe I'll slip in a few things for them to do, but they aren't the main characters in this fic. Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto are.**

**As for Hinata, you'll just have to wait and see. xP**

**Much lub,**

**BookWyrrm**

**P.S: REVIEEEWWW! Please? Thanks.**


	9. Visiting

**Cindersoot**

Summary: Sakura is the heiress to one of the richest noble families in all of Japan. However, her stepmother takes away all of that when her father dies. What happens when she meets the Prince by accident? AU. R&R!

**A/N: Yay, this is chapter nine! I think we've established that I'm the worst ever updater, but hopefully the will be more frequent now that my other fic is finished.**

**So, enjoy this chapter everyone!**

**Naruto does not belong to me.**

* * *

"Sakura!" Ino screeched from her perch on the bed. "Get me another glass of water!"

Sakura sighed as she turned around from the shelf she was dusting. With a pang, she looked around her old room before turning to Ino. "You have a pitcher right beside you, get it yourself." she stated calmly before turning around. She knew that it was the wrong thing to say, but she was tired. Talking to Naruto had helped get some of the weariness off her chest, but she could only say so much. Sakura didn't want to get her best friend involved in something that didn't concern him.

And then, there was Sasuke.

The pink-haired girl blushed slightly at the thought of him. Sakura simply didn't know what to think of him. He had been kind to her so far, but she knew better than to get closer. She was a servant and he was the heir to the throne. Besides, he was going to be married quite soon anyways. _Just forget about him and save yourself the heartbreak,_ a voice in her mind whispered.

"SAKURA!" Ino screamed as she had been for the past five minutes. Sakura whirled around to face her step-sister.

"_What_?" she asked impatiently. Ino glared dangerously at her.

"Don't take that tone with me! Just get me a glass of water!"

"The pitcher's right beside you." Sakura deadpanned. Ino narrowed her eyes.

"I _know_ that, dummy. But do you honestly think that the future Queen of Japan would really get her own glass of water?" she sneered at Sakura. A pang shot through the other girl as she stood rigidly. Somehow, those words simply made everything she had been thinking about so much more real. "What are you standing there for?" Ino snapped. "Get me my water!"

Sakura shook her head slowly. "No." she said. "I won't." Ino fought to keep her anger from surfacing. How _dare_ this...this _girl_ say such a thing to her.

"I thought we established this _ten years ago_." Ino hissed. "_I'm_ the lady of this house, Sakura Haruno. I will soon be a _Queen_ and you had better start showing me some respect. Is that clear?"

Sakura trembled but walked forward to get Ino her water. She really wasn't in the mood to fight today, and sometimes, it was better to give in rather than fight and be broken.

* * *

Naruto paced his study that night. He was dressed for bed, but he couldn't sleep. What Sakura had told him that day still rolled around his mind, and he couldn't help but feel anger and hatred towards those that had caused her current situation. _Those Yamanakas...I'm going to kill them. Repeatedly._

"Oi, dobe, go to sleep. What's on your mind anyways?" Sasuke asked as he walked into the study. Naruto looked up and shrugged.

"Nothing." he replied, and walked hurriedly back out. "I'm-I'm going out for something. Don't wait up for me." he said and changed before rushing out the door. He needed to find out more, but above all, he had to talk to Sakura.

From what Naruto had gathered in the past few years, Oharu Yamanaka-Haruno was a suspicious character. She had no problem attending the various balls and celebrations that the royal family put on, but her attendance for other events was much lower. Plus, put together with the mysterious disappearance of Sakura Haruno only mounted the suspicion of the courtiers.

At first, Naruto hadn't been sure what to believe. However, talking to Sakura that afternoon had made everything that much more clearer. He knew that if Oharu wasn't found out, the chances of her doing something very damaging to everyone was clear. But the lack of evidence and that promise to Sakura stopped him from telling Sasuke anything.

Naruto shivered slightly as he walked out of the castle towards his destination. It wasn't far from here, and he needed the exercise. As he walked, he couldn't help but be utterly bored to tears. He was used to being with either Sasuke or somebody else whenever he was walking somewhere. About half an hour later, the towering house of the Haruno's came into view, and he suppressed a sigh of relief.

That is until, he spotted the shadowy figure by the door.

Naruto frowned and tried to be as quiet as possible as he walked closer to the house. The figure was wearing a long cloak, but he could see a few strands of silver hair poking out from underneath. Quickly ducking behind a bush by the side of the street, he watched the figure knock upon the door once before it opened and Oharu Yamanaka-Haruno stepped out.

The figure bowed low before uttering her name. "Lady Yamanaka. It has been too long." the low voice muttered. Oharu nodded rigidly.

"It's Yamanaka-Haruno now." she replied, her eyes raking over the other figure. "You are late."

"My apolagies. And congratulations upon the wedding." the other figure sneered. "Now, have you put that plan into action?"

Oharu smiled eerily, and Naruto suppressed a shudder. "Indeed. I want you to thank your master for clearing the path for me. His help was highly appreciated. I hope you found the reward sufficient?"

The figure bowed again. "He had no complaints, my lady. But I suspect that you have more work for us?"

Oharu nodded and looked around to make sure that no one was there before passing a sealed envelope to the figure. "This is my newest job. I have instructions and requests written inside. But please," she asked, "strike at my word. And only then. The time has to be right for this to work. Good night."

The cloaked person nodded and bowed one last time before turning around and walking down the path. As he neared, Naruto could hear him chuckle to himself. "We will strike, my lady. When you least expect it." he sneered into the night air before mounting his horse and disappearing down the street.

Naruto made sure that he was gone before standing up and brushing away the leaves. He stepped over the bush and watched the horizon silently. A sense of forboding pressed upon him. He didn't know what had happened but one thing was clear. Oharu was planning something. And by the looks of it, her messenger was plotting something completely different.

He walked behind the house and towards the servants entrance. The light in the window was still lit and he knew that someone was still in there, awake. Praying that it was Sakura, he knocked upon the door and waited for somebody to open it.

It wasn't Sakura, but a curious looking girl. "Yes?" she asked, glancing at him.

"Um, I was hoping to, um, talk to Sakura?" Naruto asked. Chiharu's eyes widened and then narrowed. She didn't know who this was, but judging by the late night visit, it was a person. A person highly interested in Sakura.

Well then, there was no way that she was going to let _that _happen.

"No, you can't. Get lost." she snapped shortly before slamming the door in Naruto face and stalking away proudly before the banging came back. "Oh for the love of..." she muttered angrily.

Naruto gave her a pleading look. "I really need to talk to Sakura. Let me through."

"Look you idiot, I don't know what part of 'get lost' you don't understand, but seriously. Go away." she said again before slamming the door. But Naruto quickly wedged a foot in the door and pushed it open with his hand.

"I don't know who you are, but let me through!" Naruto shouted as he tried to get inside. But Chiharu scowled and tried to push him back out with renewed energy. Naruto had made it halfway through before his hand slipped and Chiharu quickly slammed the door on him.

"OW! WHAT THE HELL!?"

"That's what you get for these late night visits! Go away, Sakura isn't interested in stalkers!"

"WHAT STALKER? I'M NO STALKER!"

"OH SHUT UP!"

The commotion quickly brought Emi running, Sakura behind her. They stood there, staring at the amusing scene as Chiharu wrestled with a frazzled looking Naruto for dominance.

"I SAID GET LOST!"

"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO, BITCH!"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"YOU HEARD ME!"

"DUMB BLONDE!"

"IDIOT GIRL!"

"RETARD!"

"MORON!"

Emi and Sakura exchanged a glance. "Think we ought to stop them?"

Emi shook her head. "Nah."

* * *

Oharu walked up to her room, and sat down in her study. Everything was going accordingly, but something still irked her. She didn't know what it was. Whether it was the presence of the girl, or something else entirely.

She glanced at the painting of Akatarou Haruno, standing proud. Beside him, stood Aemi. Anger pulsed through her veins as she stared with hatred at the painting. The only reason she couldn't get rid of it was because of the fact that it contained Akatarou. _Watch me,_ she thought defiantly. _You turned me away, but look at where I am now._

She stood up and decided that it was time to get to bed. Tomorrow was going to be rather busy, with preparations for that tea with Queen Mikoto. Tomorrow was when they would make a lasting impression upon them, and finally attain that upper hand she desired for so long.

Yes, tomorrow was the day.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, this is chapter nine! I can't believe that I'm there. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Who is that mysterious person? What are Oharu's plans? Will Naruto be split into half because of the door?**

**Hmmm, that sounds rather interesting.**

**REVIIEWW!**


	10. Who Are You?

**Cindersoot**

Summary: Sakura is the heiress to one of the richest noble families in all of Japan. However, her stepmother takes away all of that when her father dies. What happens when she meets the Prince by accident? AU. R&R!

**A/N: Yess, I finally got the inspiration to make another update. Yes, that's my biggest problem currently. Huge lack of inspiration, coupled with a dose of writer's block really doesn't help.**

**Okay, so here's a nice long chapter for you. It's almost 3000 words, I believe (I think it's around 22 words shy of that). I hope you enjoy it, as our favorite two people meet yet once more! xD**

**I stuffed some more Obito goodness in here (can't blame me. I mean, he's dead and he really needs some attention. Besides the attention he gets for being dead that is). I've changed my mind about those two characters, they **_**will**_** be playing an important role in this fic. But you have to keep reading to find out! But, if they don't appear as frequently as you'd like to, please remember that this is SasuSaku too, and I have a whole slew of readers who want some of that action.**

**So, here's chapter ten! Enjoy!**

**Naruto does not belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto SPOILER!(WHO KILLED OFF JIRAIYA!)SPOILER!**

* * *

It was later still that night, and Sakura yawned. Naruto was looking worse for wear, and Chiharu had a proud expression upon her face. He sat upon the kitchen floor, Sakura sitting opposite him. Emi had gone to sleep mumbling about how she was getting too old for this. Sakura gave Chiharu a pointed look, and the girl scowled.

"I save you from a potential predator, and this is how you thank me?" she asked, miffed.

"Chiharu, Naruto isn't a predator." Sakura replied wearily. Naruto nodded vehemently in agreement.

"Yeah, I ain't some predator!" he said, a look of confusion on his face. Leaning over to Sakura, he whispered, "What's a predator?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and shoved him away. "Why are you here, in the middle of the night? I have to help prepare for Ino's tea with Queen Mikoto, which is in a week. I don't to stay up for longer than I have to. I need my strength for tomorrow."

Naruto frowned. "What tea?" he asked. "Queen Mikoto's having tea with the bitches? Why would she do that?" he continued suspiciously. "I mean, I know that she's looking to get Sasuke married off soon, but the ball isn't for a while at least. What the hell are they planning?"

The other girl shrugged. "Beats me," she replied. "Like I care anyways. What I really want to find out is...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AT THIS TIME OF NIGHT YOU MORON!?" she screamed. "Some people like to _sleep_ during this hour, not stay up and chat with old friends!"

"I came to ask you some more on what's been going on with you and your..." he searched for a word to describe the Yamanakas, "...family." At this, Chiharu gave Sakura a pointed look.

"You _told_ him?" she snapped. "Why would you do such a thing? How do you know you can trust him?"

Sakura held up a hand. "Relax, Chiharu. He's an old friend of mine. Besides, he's sworn not to tell anybody anyways. And he knows what kind of...reaction he'd get if he ever spilled the beans to anybody." she smiled sweetly at Naruto, who shuddered. "Anyways, what do you want to know Naruto?"

Naruto hesitated, glancing at Chiharu. She might have been violent, but she got the hint. "I think I'll go to sleep, Sakura." she said and looked towards Naruto with a glare. "Try anything, and I'll come after you." After she left, Naruto turned to face Sakura once again.

"Look, you know you can tell me anything." he began gently. "I know there's more to this than meets the eye, Sakura." he fixed her with his gaze. "You can't hide all the facts from me. You do know that I'm Sasuke's bodyguard, right? I have influence, and I can pretty much wrestle out facts from everybody."

Sakura looked at him. "I appreciate your concern, Naruto," she said, "but really. There isn't nothing for me to tell you."

Naruto nodded slowly. "Okay, so do you have any ideas on why Oharu wants to keep you this way?" he asked her. "I mean, you're going to be nineteen soon right? At that point, they'll have to hand over everything to you."

"Yeah, but by then, I'm guessing that Ino will be made Sasuke's fiancé. That way, they'll be free to give me back what belongs to me. They'll have to. Oharu only has guardianship over me for a few more months, and I can hold out till then." she smiled. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Even though they're complete...well, you know how they are...they wouldn't dare go against the King's word. Trust me on this, Naruto."

There was a pause and Naruto finally nodded. "Okay, fine. But...if I get the smallest hint that they're going to pull something on you, I swear, I'll come and beat them to a pulp myself." at this point, he gave his trademark grin and a thumbs-up sign and added, "Dattebayo!"

Sakura laughed, feeling light-hearted. She hadn't heard that for years, and it was a relief to know that his habits were still going strong. "You know, in appreciation for your concern, how about you come by for some ramen tomorrow during lunch?" she asked, smiling. "Emi makes the best for miles around, even better than Teuchi-san. In fact," she continued at Naruto's dumbstruck expression, "she's the one who taught him how to make his ramen."

She could practically see the drool coming out of his mouth as he nodded his head vigorously. "I'll be there for sure, Sakura-chan!" He said, patting her head. For once, she didn't feel like beating him up. At that moment, an idea wormed its way to Naruto's mind, and he grinned deviously. "Hey, can I bring a friend over?" he asked innocently. Sakura looked surprised for a moment, then nodded. "Sure, why not." she said, shrugging. "Now get home, I'm pretty sure that they'll be wondering where you are."

Naruto walked out the door, feeling triumphant. Sakura hadn't suspected who was going to be that 'friend' of his. He had a feeling, however, that she was going to be _pretty_ surprised when he appeared upon their doorstep.

With that in mind, he almost skipped back to the castle, hardly able to wait for tomorrow.

* * *

Sasuke yawned and woke up. He stared up at the ceiling for a moment before realizing that the hyperactive blonde was no where near in sight. Sitting up, he looked around curiously to find the bed neatly made. A sure sign of kidnap.

Or maybe not.

"Naruto?" he called, looking around. He was about to get out of the bed, but grabbed a kunai just in case. His bodyguard had a rather weird habit of setting up booby traps and such early in the morning. It had been a hobby of his when he had been in training, and Sasuke had hated him for it because every time, it never failed to work. Those were the only times that he had ever won anything against the Uchiha, and he never failed to rub it in.

But this time, there were no traps. He wasn't even hiding in the closet. Sasuke looked around and finally his gaze fell upon the bathroom towards the corner. The sounds of running water was clearly audible, and he cursed himself for not figuring it out earlier. Of course he was in the bathroom! Wasn't everybody, early in the morning? But the neatly done bed still irked him as he crept cautiously towards the door. He assumed a fighting stance before kicking the door open. Well, if he had his guard down, might as well take the advantage.

"HIYA!"

"WAAH!!" Obito Uchiha shouted, jumping back. The cup he was holding went flying, and clattered to the ground. Water spilled everywhere as the frightened looking Uchiha held out his toothbrush in front of him, a look of amusing determination on his face.

"Obito-san?"

"Sasuke?" Obito asked, looking confused. "What the hell are you doing?! Don't you have respect for people's privacy?"

"I thought you were Naruto..." Sasuke said, his voice trailing off as he lowered his kunai. "Anyways, what the hell are _you_ doing?! These are royal quarters, you aren't even supposed to be in here."

Obito glowered darkly. "I'm _not_, I know that. But my bathroom sink broke down, and I don't have running water. I asked around, and they said I could use some other person's, and I figured might as well use my cousin's!" he grinned. "You...don't have a problem with that, right?"

"No...I mean, yes I do!" Sasuke snapped. "Honestly, what the heck is your problem? You're going to give somebody a heart attack one of these days."

"Already have, Sasu-chan." Obito replied with a wink, rinsing out his mouth. "At any rate, I've got to get going. Training awaits, and besides, if you're looking for your little furry friend, he's outside trying to bribe Kakashi into letting him read his hentai books." Obito grinned widely. "I must say, I'm glad. I thought the kid didn't have hormones for a few years there. Which reminds me...what's your situation, Sasu-chan?"

"OUT! And don't call me Sasu-chan!"

"Sure...Sasu-chan." Obito replied, then high-tailed it out of the room. Sasuke, not in the mood to go after him, went into the bathroom to brush his teeth.

* * *

Later that day, Sasuke sat, looking bored, at his parent's study. He was supposed to be reading the latest book on leadership in the library, but he was in fact taking the time to ponder upon one of his favorite subjects for the moment.

Namely, the pink-haired girl named Sakura.

He frowned for a moment, trying to remember her origins. What had she said again?

_"Lady Oharu Yamanaka-Haruno, is my stepmother. I was the daughter of her first husband, and when she married Lord Haruno, she decided that I would have to earn my keep."_

That was a bit confusing. If Sakura was the daughter of her first husband, that meant that Ino was the daughter of her second husband. So then, why hadn't Sakura mentioned anything about that? And why was she only asked to earn her keep when she had married Lord Haruno? Some things just didn't make sense. He would have to ask her later about what exactly was going on. He also got the nagging feeling that what she had said wasn't the complete truth.

"Hey, teme!" Naruto called, in a sing-song voice. "Whatcha thinking about?" he asked innocently, fully aware on what the Uchiha was thinking about. Sasuke grumbled for a moment and then shut his book.

"What are you doing here?" he asked. "You don't come withing fifteen feet of libraries. What's the occasion?"

Naruto cracked a wide grin. "Nothing special." he said. "Would you like to accompany me? I've got a good friend of mine who's invited me to lunch, and _graciously_ permitted me to bring a guest."

Sasuke stared. "Naruto..." he began. "Where did you learn that word?"

Naruto frowned. "What word? Lunch?" he asked, looking confused. Sasuke sighed, then waved his hand as a signal for him to keep going. "Anyways, want to come with me? I promise, it'll be worth it."

"Come with you, where?" a voice asked. The two of them jumped, then whirled around to face Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto exclaimed. "Nice to see you again."

Kakashi nodded. "Likewise, Naruto." he said. "So, where are you boys off to?"

"We're going somewhere for lunch!" Naruto said, and then put on a thoughtful face. "Say, would you like to come too?"

"Alright!" Obito exclaimed, appearing behind Kakashi. "Where to?" At the looks on everyone's face, he frowned. "What?" he asked.

"Obito, I know you're my best friend and teammate, but really...judging by the way you've clung to me for the past few days...I'm afraid I have grave news." Kakashi said, a look of mock sorrow on his face as he patted his best friend on the back sympathetically. "As much as I respect you and care for you as my best friend, I simply don't lean that way. I'm sorry." Obito took a few moments for this to register in his mind.

"Wait wait wait! When did I _say_ that I lean that way?" Obito shouted. "Kakashi, stop making up lies! And who in the right mind would like _you_, even if they _did_ leaned that way!? You can't even pick up a girl!"

"Rin likes me." Kakashi pointed out.

"As a _friend_!" Obito argued, pointing his finger at him. "And besides, she likes _me_ more!"

"Uh, sure. She's the one who heals me without question every time I get hurt."

"After punching the living daylights out of you for getting hurt in the first place."

"Yes, well, the same goes for you too, idiot."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged a look before sighing. "If you two want to come, you'd better stop arguing." Naruto said. Immediately, the arguing stopped. "Thank you."

Sasuke looked amazed. Since when was Naruto so...mature? There must be something extraordinary if this was the case. And so, without furthur ado, the four of them left the castle with no more complications. Unless you count Obito accidentally swinging his arm and punching Kakashi, which caused him to knock him out for a few moments. But that was too natural for it to count.

* * *

Sakura looked out of the back door for the hundredth time that noon. She had spent all morning doing pointless chores for Ino and Oharu. The entire time, a satisfied smirk was affixed upon Oharu's face, which made Sakura feel nervous. Oharu was up to something, but what? Pushing those thoughts away for the moment, she concentrated on her arriving guests. Naruto had said he would come for lunch and bring a friend along. All day, Sakura had wondered who that friend would be, even though that nagging voice in her mind kept repeatedly telling her who it was.

_**You know it's Prince Sasuke,**_ Inner Sakura taunted in her full glory.

_Shut up!_ Sakura retorted.

_**Trust me, I know it is. Naruto had this smirk on his face remember? Besides, you want him to come, don't you?**_

Cursing her overactive mind for putting thoughts in for her, she sighed and slumped upon the kitchen table. "Sakura, relax. I'm sure they'll be here." Emi said, looking up from the steaming pot of ramen.

"Yes, but I'm just nervous. I don't know who he's bringing." Sakura said. Emi smiled.

"I'm sure it's somebody that you know." she replied and went back to stirring her pot. "This ramen is almost ready, and I'm sure your guests are almost here too."

As if on cue, the sounds of knocking resonated through the kitchen. Sakura jumped up and opened the door, putting on a smile as she greeted Naruto. "Afternoon, Sakura-chan." he said grinning. "I was originally planning to bring only one friend with me, but somehow, we all ended up coming." he nodded towards the doorway. "Come on in, you guys."

Sakura's jaw dropped as Kakashi, Obito and Sasuke trooped in. Obito gave a wide grin at Sakura. "Hey, sweetheart." he greeted smoothly, to be promptly knocked down by Naruto.

"Back off," Naruto growled, holding his fist up. Sakura simply smiled awkwardly, and waved her hand.

"Ah, that's okay." she said, sweat-dropping. Her eyes trailed over to Kakashi. "Um..."

"I'm Kakashi." he introduced quickly. "The person whom Naruto punched is Obito and I think we all know Sasuke here."

Sakura looked over at Sasuke, who was looking away from her. "Hn." he said simply. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"You know, since she's treating us to lunch and everything, be a little bit nicer to her." he complained.

"Yeah, Sasu-chan." Obito chimed in. Sakura snickered for a moment, and Sasuke shot Obito a glare.

"For the last time, stop calling me that!" he growled, stalking forward, fist aloft.

"NO FIGHTING IN MY KITCHEN!" Emi hollered. "How about the five of you take this outside. The ramen isn't done yet." Naruto looked about to protest, but one look from Emi sent all of them flying out the door. Sakura shot a grateful look at Emi.

"Thanks," she said sincerely. "I don't know how the kitchen would have survived if they had all been in here."

Emi winked. "No problem." she said. "If you want, I'll serve you outside too. I didn't expect _this_ many visitors. Lucky I made extra."

Meanwhile, outside, Sasuke was seething at Naruto. "You _idiot_!" he hissed. "Why didn't you tell me it was Sakura, you dobe!?"

"Do you have a problem with that, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. "Last time I checked, you were being _pretty_ chummy to her." Sasuke flushed, and glared at Naruto.

"You could have at least told me where we were going." he pointed out.

"If I had told you_ that_, you would have run out in the opposite direction. Remember, Ino Yamanaka lives here."

Sasuke paled considerably. "Oh God," he whispered. "We can't stay here! What if she see's us?"

"Who see's us?" Sakura, asked, looking confused.

"Ino." Sasuke said. Sakura paused then smiled.

"Both mother and daughter are out at the moment," she replied, trying not to blush. _**You like him,**_Inner Sakura teased. _**Oh how cute.**_

_Shut the hell up!_ Sakura seethed angrily.

_**Why should I? I'm a part of you, sweetheart.**_

_I mean it!_

_**Oh please. Without me, you wouldn't be able to function.**_

_I must be going insane, arguing with myself..._Sakura thought.

_**We're all insane. It's a part of nature.**_

"So, you're Sakura huh?" Obito asked. Naruto glared. "Calm down, I'm not like that." he said. "So, how long have you worked here?"

"Ten years." she replied promptly. "Do you want to walk around?" she asked. They spent about half an hour walking around. Obito and Kakashi seemed interested in her, while Naruto kept interupting with random facts. Sasuke was the only one being quiet. He didn't really have much to say, but questions were piling up inside of him, ready to burst. He had to speak with her, privately. And soon.

Which was why, when the other three got into an argument over the best technique, he took Sakura aside and sat down beside her, under the very same sakura tree.

"We have to talk." he said shortly. Sakura raised one eyebrow.

"Oh? Why is that?" she asked. Sasuke gave her a look.

"I want to know more about you. I've known you for about a week, and yet it seems like I know nothing about what kind of person you are."

"We spoke during that day you came to visit us." she pointed out.

"Yes, but still. I have a few questions for you." Sasuke replied, looking at the ground.

"Like what?"

"How about we start with who you are exactly?"

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun duunn...Oh wow, this is a pretty long chapter, but I know that some people would beg to differ. At any rate, here you go. Another update for you. :) Happy summer, folks.**

**Now reviewwwww!!**

**- B.W**


	11. Leave Me Alone

**Cindersoot**

Summary: Sakura is the heiress to one of the richest noble families in all of Japan. However, her stepmother takes away all of that when her father dies. What happens when she meets Prince Sasuke by accident? AU. R&R!

**A/N: Okay, this is chapter eleven. It's short, I'm really sorry about that, but it's one o' clock where I live. Yes, I know a lot of people are going to kill me for Sakura's reply, but I **_**really**_** want this story to be at **_**at least**_** twenty-five chapters when it ends. And hey, don't we all love a nice long fanfic?**

**Anyways, enjoy this chapter...or not. I really just wanted to get it finished, so I'm not entirely happy with it. Buut, it's an update, so yeah. :)**

**Naruto does not belong to me. If it did, all the dead people would be alive, and Konoha would be governed by five Hokage's instead of one.**

* * *

Sakura gulped.

"I told you, I'm Sakura Yamanaka-Haruno." she replied uncomfortably. _How could he have seen through me so quickly?_

"Sure you are," Sasuke said coolly. "I just want to tell you, it'd be a _very_ bad thing to lie to me at this point, Sakura. It's been eating away at me for too long now. _You've_ been eating away at me for too long now."

Sakura's eyes widened. Did he say what she thought he had said. "Wait a moment...in other words, you can't stop thinking about me?" she asked curiously. Sasuke looked away and blushed. Had his words actually sounded like that?

"Well...that's beside the point." he said quickly. "So, just tell me who you are."

Sakura sighed irritatedly. Why did he care so much anyways? "I don't understand what you're saying." she said finally. "I've told you who I am twice before. Why do you care so much about a lowly servant?"

Sasuke said nothing. "Would it be harsh if I said that your story is completely and utterly unbelievable?" he replied coolly. "How many husbands has Lady Oharu had anyways? You say that you're the daughter of the first one and that you're a few months older than Ino. But then there is the small fact that you are Ino's _step_sister. Also, you are forced to work in the household of your own mother. All of these things don't add up, and I'd just like an answer that's all."

The other girl did her best not to glare and looked out towards the garden in the far end of the yard. Her mother had planted it, and she had taken care of it everyday by herself. She closed her green eyes and tried to think up of a good excuse to keep him away.

"I don't have to explain myself to you." she said finally, fixing him with a glare. Sasuke glared back.

"Quite the contrary, Sakura, you do." he replied. "It's not wise to lie to a prince. Just tell me who you are. Are you afraid that I'll think differently of you once you tell me?"

_Huh, as if,_ Sakura scoffed mentally. If he ever found out that she was the true heiress to the Haruno house, then he'd act all cold and distant. As much as she tried to tell herself that she didn't care how he acted towards her, she didn't want him to be like that. It felt better, and much more real, to have him open up to her. At the same time, she couldn't risk him finding out and confronting her stepmother. And what if her stepmother found out before he even had a chance to tell her?

"I'm not lying to you. Whatever I've said before is the whole and absolute truth." she snapped, standing up. "I'm sorry if you can't find anything I say _believable_ your Highness. Then again, you really can't trust servants, can you? Please...just stop bothering me from now on." With those words, she stalked away from a dumbfounded Sasuke. She was supposed to be happy.

Well then why did she feel this way?

* * *

Lunch was a quiet affair compared to the loud arrival of the four guests. Naruto kept up a steady stream of chatter, while Obito continued to contradict everything he said. Kakashi ate in the blink of an eye while everyone was preoccupied.

Sakura poked her ramen quietly. She didn't feel quite as hungry as she had before, especially after her argument with Sasuke. She didn't know why she had gotten so worked up over what he has asked her about. Sasuke continued to brood on the newest developements. Sakura had refused to say anything, but that didn't mean that he couldn't find information by himself. The girl was hiding something, and he was going to find out what it was.

Obito, despite everything he had been saying, was quietly watching everyone at the table. The girl - Sakura was it? - had been rather cheerful at the start, but was now quiet and downcast. He had a hunch that it had something to do with Sasuke. The Uchiha had seen his cousin talking to Sakura underneath the sakura trees, and neither of them had been happy after it.

Lunch passed by quickly, but not quickly enough for Sakura. She desperately wanted to do her chores, anything to get away from Sasuke and his royal entourage. By the time they left, she was almost gasping with relief and happily went about her chores. Anything to keep her mind away from Prince Sasuke and his annoying questions.

* * *

"Mother, how much longer must we wait for this tea?" Ino whined unhappily as the seamstress continued to pin up her dress. "I'm getting sick of it! I want to make my impression upon her Highness now!"

Oharu examined her nails before glancing towards her daughter. "All in good time, my daughter." she said smoothly. "There are only a few days left before the tea, and your dress, as you can see, are having some last minute adjustments made. This tea must go smoothly if we are to get an advantage."

Ino kept silent for a few more moments before speaking again. "Mother, you said that you had another plan you wished to implement. What is it?" she asked.

Oharu smiled at her daughter in a satisfied sort of way. "That, my dear, is for me to know and you to not worry about." she replied calmly. "Leave the details to me, darling, and focus simply on doing your best to impress Prince Sasuke and Queen Mikoto. Everything depends upon it, and it is so very important for _both_ our futures."

"I will do my best, mother." Ino replied and smiled at herself in the full-length mirror. "But what do we do about Sakura?" she asked undertone as soon as the seamstress left the room. "You told me that as soon as she turns nineteen, our fortunes will immediately go to her. And mother, I do believe that if the wedding is to take place in July, then we will lose everything before my marriage."

"Like I have said, Ino, I wish for you to do nothing but to make Prince Sasuke love you." Oharu said. "I will take care of all the finicky details, love. Do remember, the ball is in December. It will be September tomorrow. When Prince Sasuke chooses you, we will change the wedding date from July to Febuary. This way, your future is ensured, and we will have nothing to worry about."

Ino smiled at her mother. "It seems as if you have everything taken care of, mother." she replied, and turned back to the mirror. Oharu gazed at her daughter.

"Ino," she began suddenly. Ino turned towards her, a quizzical look upon her face. "Do your best to charm Prince Sasuke and Queen Mikoto. It is vital for us. Do you understand?"

She nodded. "Yes, I do." she replied. Oharu smiled at her, and the seamstress entered the room to work upon the dress once again. Everything was going according to plan.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry! Short chapter, I know. But hey, it's been two weeks since my last update! I'm getting better at this. :-)**

**On a lower note: after school starts, I will have ****absolutely**** no time to update, ****at all****. I know, it's sad. Updates will come, at best, once a month. I'm going to work hard on updating at least twice a month, and try to keep a few chapters ahead so that I don't have to worry about writing if I have writers block.**

**But, it's almost a month until school **_**does**_** start, so I have plenty of time to get my muse running so that I can **_**hopefully**_** crank out another chapter soon.**

**Don't forget to review!**

**- B.W**


	12. The Day Of The Tea

**Cindersoot**

Summary: Sakura is the heiress to one of the richest noble families in all of Japan. However, her stepmother takes away all of that when her father dies. What happens when she meets Prince Sasuke by accident? AU. R&R!

**A/N: Omg! Chapter twelve folks. ;o I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.**

* * *

"Sasuke, what just happened back there with Sakura?" Naruto demanded once they were in the safety of their own room.

Sasuke glared at Naruto. "None of your damn business." he snarled at him. Naruto glared Sasuke.

"It _is_ my damn business when it involves a friend of mine." he replied firmly. "Tell me now, Sasuke. I mean it."

Sasuke didn't say anything. It was late that night, and he replayed the events of the previous day over and over in his mind. How Sakura had snapped at him for his questions, the silent treatment, everything.

He hadn't meant for this to happen. All he'd wanted were answers to his questions. There were so many things about this girl that didn't fit perfectly, it irked him. He wanted to learn more about her. That was the only way he could unlock the mystery that was Sakura Haruno.

"Dobe, how long have you known Sakura?"

"I don't know." Naruto replied quickly. Sasuke raised one eyebrow. "Look, just drop it, okay? If she doesn't want to open up to you, it's not her fault. I put up with that kind of a person all the time, and I sure don't give a damn."

Sasuke didn't say anything except set his jaw rigidly. This was so extremely frustrating. There was something about Sakura that was so familiar to him...he wasn't sure if it was the pink hair or the green eyes, or what. All he knew was that she reminded him of someone.

"Your Highness," Sasuke turned to find a maid standing there, fidgeting.

"Yes?" Sasuke replied. "Is there something you wish to speak to me about?"

"Queen Mikoto would like to speak to you in the study, your highness." the servant said, bowing.

"Did she tell you the reason?" Sasuke asked, the perfect image of a prince. The maid shook her head.

"No, your highness. All she said was that she wished to speak with you. That is all." she replied, bowing again.

"Very well, you are dismissed." Sasuke said firmly. The maid left the room and he turned to Naruto. "I have to go." he fixed him with a glare. Naruto didn't flinch. "I _will_ find out all that I can about Sakura. Trust me. I'm not letting this go, Naruto."

With those words, he left the room.

* * *

"You wished to speak with me, mother?" Sasuke asked, bowing. Queen Mikoto smiled sweetly at her son.

"Yes, my son. I wanted to speak with you about the upcoming tea that we will be having with the Haruno's this come week. I extended an invitation and they gladly accepted. I trust that you will be on your best behaviour for Lady Haruno's daughter, Ino."

Sasuke didn't say anything for a moment. "Why was I not informed of this earlier?" he asked. "And when is the tea to take place?"

"It will be in the day after tomorrow, during the afternoon. I hope you have not forgotten that Ino is one of the possible candidates to become your wife. Remember that you will be expected to choose in a few months?"

Sasuke jolted. How could he have forgotten? He had become so wrapped up with Sakura that he hadn't realized that his own marriage plans were being mapped out. His throat dried up at the very thought of marrying one of the many women out there. All of them were so dry, so without life, only caring about themselves, their own progress and money. He swallowed.

"I have not, mother," he replied, gritting his teeth, "and I look forward to the tea with the Haruno's. It will certainly be a...enlightening affair."

With those words, he whirled around and stomped out of the room, bad mood having gotten worse.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she pinned the last ribbon into place on Ino's dress. "There you go...all finished." she said, standing up. She stared with jealousy at Ino. It wasn't so much the fact that she was a prospective wife for Sasuke...it was the fact that she was just going to get the opportunity to talk to him.

"Humph...guess you're not so bad, forehead." Ino shot at Sakura. "It actually looks decent. But knowing you, you probably rigged it or something."

Sakura didn't say anything. She had grown too used to Ino's jibes to even remotely care what the girl said. Her thoughts were with the fight that she had had previously with Sasuke...

_Why is he so interested with me? Why, why, why? I'm a nobody! I'm only plain old Sakura Haruno._

But a quieter voice in her mind reminded her of a bigger fact.

_**No, you're not. You're Lady Sakura Haruno, heiress to one of the noble families of Japan.**_

She sighed. That was all in the past now. Ever since her father's death, Oharu had made it clear to her that she would inherit nothing until she came of age. And that wasn't for another few months.

_So much for that, _she thought dryly. _I'm never going to make up with Sasuke, ever. I don't even know if I'll see him again._

Somehow, she felt sad after thinking that. She didn't understand why—she was just a servant and he was a prince...soon to be king. He had the choice of so many beautiful, rich, women to choose from. Sakura didn't even think he'd remember her after a few days.

"Ino, are you ready?" Sakura was shook out of her reverie as Oharu's domineering figure entered the room. She stopped and stared at Sakura. "What are you doing here?" she asked, coolly. "Get out, child. You are no longer welcome after you have served your purpose. Do you not understand that?"

Sakura bowed, hating herself for ever listening to the bitch. "Yes, Lady Oharu." she spat the words out spitefully. Oharu's eyes narrowed dangerously as she detected the tone. Something was up with the girl.

"Ino, come. We must leave at once if we are to be prompt." Oharu commanded. She'd take care of Sakura later. "Hurry, darling. You do not want to be late to the day that seals your future."

Ino smiled charmingly as she walked out of the room, following an irked Oharu. Who did that girl think she was? Oharu could tell that the fire that she had worked so hard to quench from the girl's eyes would not leave so easily. It looked as if she must make some more arrangements if she wished to speed up the process. But not for now. Oharu smiled as she stepped into the carriage. Today, she would not let that spoil her day. Everything was starting to fit together.

Today would be the day.

* * *

Sasuke sulked angrily as he pulled on the lace collar of his shirt. He couldn't help but feel so choked in it. His mother had insisted he look his best for the day, although he couldn't see why. It was only a harpy and her mother, nothing special. They would have worshipped him even if he had been dressed in rags.

"Sasuke, stand up straight." Mikoto said. Sasuke obeyed, straightening his shoulders. The only consolation was that he wasn't expected to stay for long—he was to only appear as a courtesy. It was his mother's tea.

The carriage rattled on the cobblestones and the door opened. Ino stepped out, smiling radiantly. Sasuke admitted grudgingly that she did look good in her dress of blue silk, trimmed with gold. But her hungry eyes gazed at the palace eagerly, roaming from everything all the way to Sasuke.

Sasuke tried not to gag as she bowed in front of him. "It is an honour to be invited for tea, Queen Mikoto. I do look forward to what this afternoon has to offer." she simpered unnecessarily. Sasuke suppressed a groan.

Behind Ino came Oharu, dressed about as grandly. Sasuke suppressed another gag as she stood in front of the two of them. She obviously thought very highly of her looks, but the green dress she wore was hardly flattering. Nor did the intense make-up make her seem like anything less than a clown.

"A pleasure to see you again, your highness." Oharu said smoothly. "We are glad to be able to repay the visit you so kindly gave us."

_Yeah...to probably just put a price on everything that we own, _Sasuke thought disgusted. That was all that they and every other woman interested in him cared about. The money, the power and his good looks. Nothing else mattered. At least, not to them.

"Let us take a walk through the garden," Mikoto suggested, smiling warmly. "I daresay Sasuke certainly enjoyed yours. He was quite pleased with the sakura trees, I believe. Were you not, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded in agreement. Sakura trees...why did everything insist upon reminding him of _her_?

Mikoto and Oharu headed the procession while Ino and Sasuke walked behind them. Sasuke tried to tune out the voice of Ino droning on and on about something or the other.

"Oh, your highness isn't this simply _divine_?" she squealed. "I truly love your gardens, they are so lovely! Look at those beautiful flowers! It must be very enjoyable to be able to walk through them whenever you please."

"Quite." Sasuke ground out. He wished that he could escape her for just a minute. They neared the table and chairs that had been set up for them at the end of the garden and suppressed a sigh of relief. Thank goodness. He wouldn't be expected to stay for much longer after this.

"Do take a seat." Mikoto said. "Sasuke, I am quite sure that you have other things to attend to. You are permitted to leave."

Sasuke smiled slightly. "Indeed, mother. It was a pleasure to meet you." he said to Oharu and Ino, who were shocked at his abrupt departure. With those words, he walked away, feeling elated.

His feet took him in the direction of the woods. Sasuke liked forest of trees, the cool air, and the shafts of light hitting the floor at random times. It was peaceful to stay there and simply forget about everything.

Sasuke walked towards the stream that was close by and lay on the large rock that was hit by a patch of sunlight. He had discovered this place when he was younger, and it was his one place that he could go to if he ever needed to think or wanted some time alone.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, a flash of pink caught his gaze. Sasuke sat straight up, looking around. There was no doubt about it...there was nothing quite so pink anywhere.

He stood up and stared to his left, where he had last seen the flash of colour. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and walked towards that area.

* * *

**A/N: Dun dun duun...and there you have it. xP This is chapter twelve and my LAST UPDATE for the next little while. : ( I know, it's so sad, but it's true. I won't update for the next month because I will be EXTREMELY busy. I'm going to a new school, and I'm in an accelerated curriculum, so I will be busy with school for most of the time. Don't fear, because I will update sometime around the end of next month. ;o**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I hate to leave you people with a cliffhanger for so long, and I'm sorry again. : ( I hope you'll find it in your hearts to forgive me.**

**So, REVIEW! I can't even begin to express how happy I am at the response this fic is getting. I totally love all my reviews and I hope that I'll get more this time around. :D**

**Adios fer now,**

**- B.W**


	13. Extended Author's Note

Attention **ALL** my readers!

I'm so, so sorry to say that I **will not** be updating **Cindersoot** for at least another little while.

I know, I know, and I'm so sorry. I promised I'd update in a month, and I wish I could, but school always comes first. :( I have to do well this semester if I have any hope of staying with the accelerated curriculum, because **I do not** want to have to fail or dropout or worse. I got my progress report, and my marks aren't exactly that great, so I have to do **a lot** more studying if I have any hope of passing with the marks I want to get here.

I know that it's sad, and I'm just so incredibly sorry. I can't describe how pathetic I feel right now, so I hope that nobody attacks me after this announcement. I **promise** that I'll start working on the newest chapter, but I just can't/have no time to at the moment. Why? Because this week, I have **two** very important tests to study for.

In short, school absolutely **sucks**. But it's necessary, and I'm sorry. :(

- BookWyrrm


	14. Confessions

**Cindersoot**

Summary: Sakura is the heiress to one of the richest noble families in all of Japan. However, her stepmother takes away all of that when her father dies. What happens when she meets the Prince by accident? AU. R&R!

**A/N: Yes, I'm terribly sorry to have not updated in ages, but not my fault. Really. I haven't had the inspiration to update for a very long time, but when I opened my Word document I decided that I probably should write a chapter so that nobody kills me in my sleep. ^_^;**

**As usual, Naruto does NOT belong to me.**

* * *

Sasuke swallowed as he walked closer and closer to the small pathway that lead deeper into the forest. It had to be Sakura. It simply had to. Sasuke didn't know what he would do if it wasn't. He had to see her and apologize.

She intrigued him.

Sakura was just something that Sasuke was not quite sure on how to describe. She was beautiful in a totally different way from any of the other ladies he had ever met. But there was something in the way she carried herself. She was certainly not any ordinary servant, but something much more.

Who could she be? What secrets could she possibly be hiding from him? Sasuke remembered when he had first met her that fateful day. Her very presence had brightened his dismal mood beyond words.

_Who are you, Sakura?_ he asked himself for the hundredth time. Sasuke pushed away a few branches and walked a few more paces. He had to compose himself before speaking the one word that seemed to be on his tongue so often these days.

"Sakura."

* * *

Sakura blinked back tears as she walked further and further into the forest. The minute Oharu had dismissed her; the feelings she had kept carefully buried threatened to erupt. She had to get away. She had to think.

She couldn't possibly be falling for Sasuke.

The minute she had gotten to the kitchen, she had torn open the door and ran like the wind. It didn't matter that what she hadn't informed anyone of where she was going or when she would be back. The consequences could be dealt with later.

Sakura wanted to be free. Free from the normal burdens and sadness she dealt with on a daily basis. The verbal abuses from Oharu, watching Oharu control Ino as if she were nothing more than a puppet. For all it was worth, Sakura pitied the girl. She was nothing more than a pawn in her mother's hands, used time after time as a way to garner sympathy, power and whatever else it was that Oharu took a fancy to.

For the first time in her life, she missed her father more than she ever had. The initial sadness and grief and worn away in time, but they resurfaced to plague her once again.

It wasn't fair.

_My entire life isn't fair._

Her vision blurred with tears again, as she jogged lightly to keep going. She was deep in the heart of the forest, in a place where she had no sense of direction. It would be easy to get lost, especially if it got dark.

Sakura walked closer to the stream she heard. It was a comforting sound to listen to, and she gingerly sat down on a log to rest her tired legs. She had walked for a long time, and for a great deal of distance. The hem of her dress was muddy, and her shoes were ruined. She took them off and stuck her legs in the water, watching it clean off the dirt from her feet.

That was when she heard it.

The crack of the twig resounded sharply in the air. Sakura whirled around, alert for any possible intruder. No one was there. She sighed and turned back around, staring at a patch of grass.

"Sakura."

In that one word, her mind went blank.

She slowly turned around again, staring at Sasuke. He was leaning against a tree, his formal clothes still impeccably clean and crisp. Suddenly, Sakura couldn't help but feel self-conscious of her own clothes. Her hair was probably a huge mess. Sasuke said nothing but instead, began to walk towards her.

"What do you want, your Highness?" Sakura asked, standing up. "I believe I asked you to not bother me any more."

"Nothing you say makes sense, Sakura." Sasuke said, gazing at her. "I don't know what to believe about you...nor do I know how I feel about you."

Sakura lifted her confused eyes. "Your Highness?" she asked.

"Please, call me Sasuke." he replied. "You have a way of getting to people, do you know that?" he walked closer still to Sakura, who backed away. "Getting under their skin with your utterly _foolish_ tales." he hissed. "I don't believe for a minute you are who you say. You're something more. Much more."

Sakura inhaled deeply, afraid that he had caught on. How could he know?! Had Naruto told him who she was?

"I'm not going to question you anymore." Sasuke continued. "I'll find out, by myself, using my own sweet time. But for now..." before she could protest, he grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a kiss.

Sakura wanted to yell, but she was quickly silenced as she closed her eyes. He was kissing her. Him, Sasuke Uchiha, prince of Japan, was kissing _her_, Sakura Haruno. A lowly servant.

Sasuke didn't know what made him do this. He just wanted all the lies and the deceit to end, but as long as Sakura refused to cooperate, there was no way that he could ever coerce anything out of her. Of course, there was always Naruto. The damn brat knew much more than he let on. Sasuke would deal with him later. He had more pressing matters to deal with.

Her lips were softer than he had originally imagined they would be. They tasted lightly of something sweet that Sasuke couldn't quite place. He gently placed his arms around her waist and drew her closer to him, and kissed her deeper. It was his first time, kissing anyone, but this was proof to him that there was something underneath that was real.

They pulled away gently, Sakura blinking rather stupidly.

_**Kyaa, he kissed you! **_Inner-Sakura ranted, punching the air in elation. _**Shannaro! Take that, stupid Ino-pig!**_

"You kissed me." she mumbled. Sasuke had an amused expression on his face as he regarded her.

"I did." he replied simply, and leaned in closer so that he could whisper into her ear. "And I'd do it again in a heartbeat."

Her eyes widened considerably as he pulled away, gently grabbing her hand. "But, why?" she stuttered, still unable to believe why he would ever do such a thing. To her, of all people.

"Because, Sakura, I'd be lying to myself if I said I wasn't attracted to you." he mumbled the truth finally out in open. "You're...you're weird."

"Ex_cuse_ me?!" Sakura gasped, ready to punch Sasuke. Prince or not, nobody called her that and got away with it.

"No! I mean...well, you're just...different. From other girls that I know. They're obsessed with material things, like clothes and hair. But you seem to care for so much more than them. That's why, I like you. I'd like to give this a try, Sakura."

"But...but...this won't end well, Sasuke. For neither of us." she sputtered. "You're getting married, and I'm...well...I'm just a servant."

"_That_, my dear, is simply something that we'll have to take care of." Sasuke replied, a smirk on his face. "And believe me; I can be rather creative when I want to be."

* * *

Oharu frowned as she stared out the window. There was still no sign of Sakura. That girl was getting more and more disobedient by the day, and Oharu was getting tired of it.

She had not heard back from the paid assassin that she had wanted to hire, and Oharu figured that that was no longer an option. She sighed and sat down upon her chair, glancing at the will on her desk. They were only months away from Sakura's birthday. It would not be long before all of her assets, along with the estates, land and the manor would have to be handed over to Sakura. She grit her teeth with frustration at her predicament.

Queen Mikoto had swallowed up her lies easily enough. Oharu smiled as she remembered that afternoon. Ino had polished off her reputation in front of the queen with dignity and grace, just like she had always expected of her. The girl was, at last, living up to what Oharu wanted. It would not be long before the reins of the entire kingdom would be at her hands.

Oharu knew well enough, that the amount of power any queen held depended upon her intelligence and willingness. She knew for a fact that Ino had neither, and her lip curled with distaste. It did not matter, though, for what Ino would have in time would be enough for Oharu. The power Ino wielded would be all that she would need to take care of past enemies and all those that had dared to wrong her.

_It's a pity you're dead, Aemi,_ she thought to herself, a grim smile on her face. _I would have certainly loved to take care of you._

She glanced out the window again, and smiled as she saw Sakura head down the pathway. "Keiko!" she called. The maid entered the room, and bowed before standing obediently in front of her. "Please summon Sakura to my quarters. I wish to speak with her." _Speak, would be an understatement_, she thought. The girl would need to understand her place in the order of things.

Oharu settled herself in her chair and waited for Sakura to enter the room. At last, she came through the door, face flushed and eyes shining. Oharu frowned at this. What had she been up to?

"I see that you have forgotten your manners, girl." she spat. Sakura seemed startled, but gave a shallow bow nonetheless. There was defiance in her eyes that Oharu had never seen before. She narrowed her own before speaking again. "Where have you been?" she asked curtly, studying Sakura for any outwards signs of lies.

"Out." Sakura replied promptly. She would not be trampled upon by this woman. Not now, not ever.

"_Where_?" Oharu asked. "I warn you, Sakura, do not lie to me. Your position will not be favourable if you do. I grow tired of repeating myself time and time again and yet you show me nothing more than disobedience."

Sakura's temper flared. "Well, pardon _me_, my lady, but I only wished to spend an afternoon al-"

SMACK!

Oharu returned her hand to her side and surveyed Sakura calmly. She hadn't hit her ever since that fateful day she had been turned into a servant. "When I look at you, girl, do you know what I see?" she hissed. Sakura raised her green eyes to meet Oharu's unflinchingly. "I see a girl with no manners who has high delusions of grandeur." she smiled sinisterly at Sakura. "Delusions that she is entirely not entitled to."

There was a short silence.

"I warn you, young lady, that you remember what I am going to say well." Oharu continued. "You are nothing. Nothing more than dirt at the heels of my feet. You are downtrodden, and you are a mere servant in my household. I did you a favour by giving you a roof to live under and food three times a day. You ought to be _grateful_ for my generosity. Instead, you flout authority and show disobedience at every turn!" she looked at Sakura with a glare. "I will not tolerate your behaviour any longer. You are _nothing_, do you hear me, _nothing_!"

Sakura willed herself not to cry. Instead, she stared steadily into Oharu's blue eyes and watched as the older woman flinched with the intensity of her gaze.

"Get out my sight, you filthy little brat." Oharu said coldly.

Sakura turned around and left the room, shutting the door behind her. She would not shed tears for this woman.

_You are nothing..._

Her words resounded in Sakura's head, but instead of weakening her, it strengthened her resolve.

_You're wrong. I am Sakura Haruno._

_Bitch._

* * *

"So, let me get this straight." Rin said, raising one eyebrow. "You want me to speak to this girl."

"Yes!" Obito nodded his head eagerly. Kakashi rolled his eyes.

"Who is apparently madly in love with our dear prince Sasuke."

"Exactly!"

"But fails to 'see the light' to put it in your words."

"Precisely!"

"Did you swallow a thesaurus?"

"Sorry. Continue."

"Anyways, this girl is in love with Sasuke, but doesn't want to admit it. So you want me to find a way to get her to confess her feelings."

"Right." Obito confirmed. "You're a girl. You're supposed to be good at this."

"Was that a sexist comment, Obito Uchiha?" Rin asked, glaring at him. "I don't like those."

"Oh, I'm sorry; I forgot that we have our rabid feminist here." Obito said, cracking up at his own joke. Within minutes, he was under Rin's headlock.

"_What_ did you call me?!"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I mean-"

Sasuke strode past them, hardly sparing a glance. The three friends looked up as he walked by, whistling. He nodded to a servant, whose jaw promptly fell to the ground. They watched as he rounded the corner, then at each other. Rin let go of a wheezing Obito and cleared her throat.

"You don't need me, Obito. I think that our dear friend here has admitted it already." Rin said, smirking.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed that! People have been asking me lately if Orochimaru/Kabuto will be in the story. Well, to tell the truth, I **_**did**_** want them to be a part of it. But seeing as Orochimaru is dead and gone, it's been scrapped. Sorry about that everyone!**

**Anyways, I feel really bad that I haven't updated at all lately. This has been in the works for two weeks, but I never found the time to write it down completely. At any rate, tomorrow is the last day of Winter Break, but I **_**will**_** find time to update. I swear. It'll go back to the usual update of one per month, maybe one inbetween if I have a load of free time. But I also have exams coming up, so it might take a little longer than that.**

**Please review! They make my world go around! ^_^ Thank you all for sticking by this fic, even though I haven't updated recently. I promise it won't happen again.**

**- B.W**


	15. Notes and Revelations

**Cindersoot**

Summary: Sakura is the heiress to one of the richest noble families in all of Japan. However, her stepmother takes away all of that when her father dies. What happens when she meets the Prince by accident? AU. R&R!

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. It's been what...3 months? Eek. –hides- Yes, feel free to come after me with pitchforks and metal spikes. Easy on the spikes though.**

**I can't say I've had much inspiration, but I've FINALLY jotted down all the plot points that I need to cover over the course of this fic. I can safely say that it'll be around 20-23 chapters. :-) It's the longest I've written so far, so yay!**

**Enjoy this chapter! And Naruto does not belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto, who INCIDENTALLY DECIDED TO ALLOW THE 4****TH**** TO PAY A VISIT! OH YEAH! –hugs-**

**

* * *

**After Oharu's outburst, Sakura had taken care to keep herself on guard and lie low. Every now and then, she would see those dark blue eyes glaring at her with hatred, but she forced herself to pretend that she couldn't see them. But it irked her more than she could say.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Emi asked one evening, setting some porridge in front of her. "You seem rather distracted lately. I couldn't be that you and his Highness had another fight, could it?"

"No, it's not that." Sakura replied absentmindedly. "It's just...I'm just...he kissed me." The words came out in a rush. "And I haven't seen him since. I just think that maybe...it was all a game to him or something."

Emi smiled at Sakura. "Of course not! Sakura, how could you think that? He cares for you. I can see it in his eyes. If he didn't, he would have found his way to you in that forest. And I'm willing to bet that he's just embarrassed to face you. Probably, he's just needs to think a little."

"Thanks Em—hey wait. How did you know that he kissed me in that forest?" Sakura questioned, narrowing her eyes at the speedily blushing cook. "Emi! He came by, didn't he?"

"A few days ago, he stopped by with his friend, Naruto, for lunch. Although he didn't eat anything." Emi rolled her eyes. "Anyways, there's something besides that, isn't there? What happened when you got home after that?"

Sakura said nothing for a few moments. Her hand unconsciously touched her cheek. "She—she asked me where I had been." she began. "When I didn't tell her, she slapped me. But it was different from before. Before, I used to feel sad, put down. But now, it's like...I don't care. I know who I am, and what I shall be and everything seems clearer to me."

Emi smiled gently. "I'm glad you finally feel this way." she said. "You're finally living up to who you actually are. Never forget that you were born as the daughter of Lord Haruno. Does Sasuke know who you are?"

Sakura's eyes flew open as she remembered the fight she had had earlier with him. "No, he doesn't." she admitted. "I flew off the handle when he asked me. I don't know why I did that. I think it was because I didn't want him to think of me as any of the other ladies. I'm not. I don't care for titles or riches. I'm not like Oharu and her puppet." she felt a rush of sadness for Ino.

Emi said nothing for a moment. "Well, look on the bright side." she said, smiling. "You're the sole heir of the Haruno estates, and the money. Once you turn nineteen, everything will have to be given to you. That is, of course, you aren't married by then."

"Why would I be married by then?" Sakura asked confused. At Emi's giggle, she scowled. "Don't start thinking too much about the future." she said. "If Ino and her mother have her way, I would be cast out into the street and left to survive by myself."

"But they won't." Emi assured her. "Now, eat up. We've talked for long enough. It's time that you got some food into you. Go to sleep. Tomorrow's another day."

Sakura smiled as she spooned the food into her mouth.

* * *

Sasuke sat in front of his desk, staring at the piece of paper in front of him in confused. He raised his obsidian eyes to Rin, who smiled back at him from her perch atop the chair. "Tell me why I have to do this again?" he asked, staring at her.

"Because you love a girl, and girls tend to like cheesy things." Obito put in, smiling. "Well..._most _girls. I remember you tossed out my poem to the breeze." he looked sad as Rin rolled her eyes.

"That was because I was training at the time. Believe me, if I had it any other way, I would have used it for target practice." she replied and nodded at Sasuke. "From what the knuckleheads have told me, there's this girl, what's her name?"

"Sakura." Sasuke replied. "Sakura Haruno." At the mention of that, Rin arched an eyebrow subtly. Haruno...where had she heard that before?

"Oh, so you're calling her Sakura now?" Naruto asked, grinning at Sasuke. "Wow, what's gotten into you? Ever since you met her in those woods, all _alone_ and _cozy_—"

"Shut up." Sasuke growled, throwing a balled up sheet of paper at the laughing Naruto, who simply dodged out of the way.

"Sasuke, I'm your _bodyguard_. Do you honestly think that I would get _hit _that—OW!" Sasuke smirked as his punch landed squarely in the head, and turned to Rin.

"So, what am I doing with these writing utensils?" he asked, gesturing at the table.

"Well, you're going to write her a note." Rin said, pushing away her thoughts. She'd think about it later. "Nothing big, just a note. And then you're going to meet her again, and spend a good afternoon with her."

Sasuke scowled. "You can't tell me what to do." he said. "I'm the heir to the throne."

"Yes, but you're also only eighteen. I have an advantage via age." she shot back tartly. "Now, either listen, or lose the one thing that you care about. Your choice."

Sasuke glared at her for a moment. She had a point though. "Fine, I'll do it. What do I have to write?"

"Why don't you be the judge of that?" Rin said, smiling as she hopped off the chair. "I have things to attend to." Naruto veered away from them, mumbling something about getting back at Sasuke and surpassing him one day. Once they were out of earshot, they were joined by Kakashi.

"How did you get him to listen to you?" he asked, looking curiously at his teammate.

"I have my ways." Rin replied. "Anyways, he said something about Sakura _Haruno_. Does that name click with either one of you?"

They both frowned simultaneously. "Er...correct me if I'm wrong, but do you remember that brunch we were brought to, first time we came here with sensei?" Obito asked. "That man...he cut a rather impressive figure. Remember him? Wasn't he a Something Haruno?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah. And then after that...I remember him saying something about getting married again. Could he possibly be this Sakura's father?"

Kakashi shrugged. "I wouldn't know. Don't you think this just seems fishy to you? That girl was rather in a huff when we went for lunch the first time, do you remember? She was stalking away from Sasuke as if he had said something wrong."

The three of them were silent for a few moments. "Let's leave this alone for now." Obito suggested. "If something comes up again, we can take care of it. It's none of our business, at any rate."

Kakashi and Rin nodded absentmindedly, not saying a word. There was just something weird about it all, and the nagging feeling refused to leave them, even after they had dropped the topic.

* * *

"Your highness, your mother wishes to see you." the maid dropped a curtsy. Sasuke looked up from his book and nodded, standing up.

"Tell her that I'll be right along." he replied, wondering what this could be about. He stood up and straightened his clothing before walking to his parents' study. Mikoto looked up and smiled at Sasuke.

"Sasuke, how have you been?" she asked politely. "I need to speak with you about the upcoming ball. I trust that you have been preparing for it?"

Sasuke nodded, deciding to not say anything about what he had been doing. Mikoto nodded approvingly. "That is good, Sasuke. Now, we have set a date for the ball to take place, and the invitations have been sent out. I hope that you will pick your bride on that day, or at least take into consideration whom you will marry. It is an imperative decision, don't forget."

"Of course not." Sasuke said, bowing. "I understand my responsibilities, and I will uphold them." _Right._

"That is good to hear. I'm happy that you have not chosen the path that your brother decided." Sasuke's father said, striding into the room. "Hello, my dear." he greeted his wife. Sasuke stiffened at the sound of his brother.

"Itachi did what he felt would suit him." Sasuke chose his words carefully. "I am sure he is happy with what he has chosen."

Fugaku snorted. "Of course he is." he sneered. "Choosing to be a mere knight—a _ninja_—over inheriting the kingdom. I have not heard of such a foolish decision in my entire life. He will live to regret that, mark my words."

Sasuke mumbled noncommittally. It was best not to speak of his brother, the walking example of an Uchiha who had been disowned. In some ways, Sasuke envied him. He was free to do what he wished. But he would never inherit anything. It was up to Sasuke now, and he would live up to that responsibility.

But he would not forget Sakura. His heart skipped a beat as he remembered her. Her smiling face that brought him comfort when he felt none, and that laugh that cheered him up to hear it. He smiled without thinking, feeling his mood get better already. The note would get to her. He knew it. He would have to see her. He would have to talk to her. They would be together, no matter what happened.

It was not a simply decision. It was a fact.

"Well, Sasuke, that is everything. I hope that you will do your best to get acquainted with everyone that will be attending." Mikoto smiled at her son. "You have no idea how happy you make me, Sasuke. I hope that you will choose someone whom you can trust to be with you all your life."

Sasuke smiled in return. "I hope that as well." he bowed one last time before leaving the room.

His parents cared for him. They would have to allow him to marry Sakura. It wasn't a matter of her station, but rather of the way she carried herself that convinced him that she was more than what she was. He would do whatever it took to marry her, to be with her for the rest of his life. That was a fact.

* * *

Naruto slurped at his ramen, and smacked his lips. "I love this ramen!" he declared to Sakura, who giggled. She had been given some time off on the orders of Emi, and had run into Naruto at the market.

"Naruto, I know that already. Everyone does." she rolled her eyes and smiled at him. "I've missed this, you now? I've missed you for the ten years you've been gone." she shoved him playfully.

Naruto smirked. "Yes, but now you obsess over Sasuke, constantly." he whined. "You pay more attention to him than me!"

Sakura giggled. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were _jealous_." she teased. "Anyways, you'll find someone. How can anyone _not _love you?"

Naruto shrugged. "Well, I kinda do like someone, but it's like...they're a noble, y'know? I'm just an orphan kid who got lucky."

Sakura held back a shriek of delight. "Who is this lucky girl?" she asked. Naruto mumbled something incoherently. "Who?"

"It's a girl named Hinata." Naruto mumbled. "She's shy, quiet, you know. But none of that really matters to me. I like her."

Hinata...the name was familiar to Sakura. She smiled as she remembered a shy girl with dark hair. "Well, she suits you. Maybe she can tame you or something."

"Hey! You make it sound as if I'm a feral animal!" Naruto protested.

Sakura grinned in return. "Well, whatever you are, you're a friend. And you should stay that way."

Naruto grinned back at her, and slurped at his ramen. "So are you—"

"No, I will not pay for your ramen."

"Damn."

* * *

Kakashi was just nodding off on his chair. It was late at night, and he was tired from his training. It had been a bit of a long day for him.

"Kakashi."

The voice startled him out of his reverie for a moment, and his eyes fell upon Rin, who held a ledger in her arms. "Yes?" he asked.

She chewed her bottom lip for a moment. "I've—I've found something." she said.

"What? What did you find? That embarrassing story on sensei that we've all tried to look for?" he joked.

Rin chuckled, then shook her head. "No, that's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"I think you should read this. Check out the page I've marked." she handed the heavy book to Kakashi, who flipped it open. His eyes widened.

"No way." he breathed, as he shut the book closed. "That can't be—"

"It is." Rin replied. They stared at it for a moment in the darkness, mulling over the new piece of information they had just learned.

It was time to pay a visit to Sakura herself.

* * *

**A/N: YES! I'm finally finished this chapter, and I'm happy with it. ;-) I hope you are too. I wrote some background on Itachi, since I've always liked him as a bit of a rebel. It only seems fair to me that he wouldn't want to be king, since the manga has proven that he is rather nice.**

**I know that there weren't any SasuSaku scenes in here, and I apologize for that, sincerely. In the next chapter, there will definitely be some more scenes. The next one will be short, so I'm warning you all in advance.**

**Have a nice long weekend, and thanks for reading!**

**- BookWyrrm**


	16. Nothing Found

**Cindersoot**

Summary: Sakura is the heiress to one of the richest noble families in all of Japan. However, her stepmother takes away all of that when her father dies. What happens when she meets the Prince by accident? AU. R&R!

**A/N: Well, here's chapter 16! Hope you enjoy it! There's around 6 more chapters to go, and then we're finished. =) I'm so sad, but I have a few more projects on the drawing board, so don't be too unhappy!**

**Naruto does not belong to me, but to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"So, you're telling me that this Sakura girl is actually a noble? But that doesn't make any sense! I mean, she's living as a maid in a house, serving people who have taken her title. I don't understand this at all!"

"Wake up and face the facts, Hatake!" Rin snapped at her former teammate. "God, I can't believe that I didn't realize this the minute I found out her full name. _Haruno_, I can't believe this! Those bitches have been lying!"

"_Which_ bitches?! We don't even know anything! Are you sure that you're not jumping to conclusions?!" Kakashi asked, getting more confused by the second. "Hey—slow down!"

Rin sighed and whirled around. "Okay, let's look at this one thing at a time." she suggested. "Girl is born to a Noble and his Wife. Wife dies and Noble raises the Girl. Noble gets married, and Stepmom wants what's best for _her _daughter. Noble has his back turned and she decides to pounce and make her live like a slave, and takes everything. Noble dies and Stepmom seizes the assets of his estates until the Girl is nineteen."

"Then that would mean that everything is perfectly legal and good." Kakashi said. "We can't persecute the woman for doing something that is within the law."

"No, we can't. But something tells me that she wasn't planning to stop her actions when Sakura turned nineteen. From what Queen Mikoto says, they've had an awful lot of contact with this woman. It seems like she really wants a good marriage for her daughter. But what if she can't manage to secure that? What will she do? Sakura will turn nineteen, inherit everything, and she'll be at the mercy of her stepdaughter. I don't think that's a very desirable future for this woman."

Kakashi sighed. "We have no proof."

"This is why we need to speak to Sakura." Rin said, smiling. "And maybe some of the people she knows."

"Who could she possibly know that would have any more info—" Kakashi stopped suddenly. "Naruto."

"This isn't time for ramen." Rin said, looking confused.

"No, I mean, _Naruto_. He probably knows. He would have to know. He was childhood friends with Sakura." Kakashi replied.

Rin's eyes widened. "So, you're telling me that he's possibly known her situation all this time and hasn't told anyone?" her voice was dangerously low.

"There must be a reason for that." Kakashi said. "We'll have to talk to him about it."

"Damn right, we do." Rin whispered viciously. "And I'll pummel his head in when I find him!"

"You're taking this rather seriously, aren't you?" Kakashi asked, looking down at her. Rin shrugged.

"My life is boring." she replied.

"Ah. I see."

* * *

"Mother," Sasuke said, bowing low as he stepped into the room. "I thank you for inviting me once again."

Mikoto smiled at him. "You're very welcome, Sasuke." she replied. "I understand you were training with Naruto?" she smiled as Naruto entered behind Sasuke, sweaty and breathing heavily. "How have you been? It has been a while since I've seen you."

"Well, your Majesty." Naruto replied. "And I presume that you have been well, of course?" He gazed at the woman with something close to pity—she was being deceived and had no idea what was going on about her.

Sakura. He needed to talk to her. He couldn't keep this up anymore. Naruto knew that whatever the Evil Woman had planned wasn't good, and it wouldn't benefit anyone but her and her daughter. Naruto was so deep into his thoughts, that he hardly noticed Mikoto continuing.

"Naruto? I've been well," Mikoto said, "Kindly visit once in a while. It will be interesting to know what you have been up to."

Naruto bowed, and smiled, a little forcefully. "Of course." he replied.

Mikoto turned to Sasuke, and gestured at the chairs. "Take a seat, Sasuke." she said. Sasuke sat and waited until the preparations for the tea were finished. He picked up his cup and began to drink.

Mikoto surveyed her son, and smiled. "You've grown up well, Sasuke." she said. "I'm proud of you. You've done your best to listen to us, and look at you now. At the brink of getting married, and ready to be King."

"Thank you, mother." Sasuke replied, frowning. "But I doubt that the purposes of this visit were to simply speak about how I succeed as a child."

"No, it isn't." Mikoto admitted. "We know that this ball was to allow you to choose whom you wish to marry, but Sasuke, I have my preferences that I wish for you to be aware of as well."

"Of course, mother." Sasuke replied.

Mikoto took a deep breath before proceeding. "I wish for you to consider Ino, Sasuke." she began gently. "I understand that your opinion of her might not be high, but I plead with you to reconsider. She is everything that a lady must be, despite a few transgressions on her part. I do not wish to judge her harshly based on an accident. Granted, the girl could use some schooling on what is proper conduct, but she is of a good family and will be a wonderful wife."

Sasuke sucked in a deep breath. He had known that it might have come to something like this. Gripping his tea cup, he replied, "With all due respect, I do not believe that Ino will be compatible with me as a soul mate. I do not care for her."

"Sasuke, this has nothing to do with caring. Please don't tell me that you've decided to believe this silly notion of love. It is not necessary for the basis of a good marriage." Mikoto said.

"You were not forced into an arranged marriage."

"Yes, but that is different. Your father is, pardon me, quite an idiot. We were special, but that does not happen to everyone. I don't want you to waste your time waiting for something like this and make a mistake, that is all." Mikoto replied gently. "We don't have all the time in the world, Sasuke. We royals especially must put what is beneficial over what we want. Please take my suggestion into consideration."

Sasuke sighed. "I will try, but I cannot promise anything." he replied.

Mikoto's face broke out into a warm smile. "Thank you, Sasuke." she said. "I appreciate it."

* * *

Naruto hummed to himself as he walked along the hallways. He inclined his head at a few of the visiting nobles, and smiled for no particular reason at all. Inside however, there was a conflict.

_Should I tell someone? Who should I tell? Kakashi? Queen Mikoto? Would they even believe me? I can't tell Sasuke, that's for sure. Who knows what he'd go off and do..._

"Naruto-kun?" A voice asked tentatively. Naruto turned to see Hinata Hyuuga standing there, smiling. "H-how have you b-been?" she asked.

"Oh, uh, I've been well, thanks." Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head and trying not to blush. He'd always liked Hinata. There was just something quiet about her that he liked. Sometimes, it was nice to just sit and talk about nothing in particular instead of running around yelling.

"Really? Well, isn't this an ex-exciting a-a-affair for Sasuke-sama?" she continued brightly. "A-although I don't think I'll be c-chosen. Father doesn't want me to waste my e-energy on something that will possibly l-leave him without an heir."

"Isn't there your sister?" Naruto asked.

"Hanabi has decided that she would much rather devote her time to training rather than being head of the family." Hinata replied. "Neji is bound by regulations to protect rather than head, although I can tell many would prefer him. I want to try my best to do something good. It's a fact that has been drilled into my mind my entire life."

"Ah, I see." Naruto replied with a sinking heart. "Well, if you ever consider getting marr—"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI, GET OVER HERE!" Rin shouted from down the hallway. Naruto eep-ed before hastily bidding goodbye to a confused Hinata.

"What is it?" he asked, panting. Rin grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Hey, let go!"

"Tell me everything you know about Sakura Haruno. Now. Or else."

Naruto gulped. _Speak of the devil..._ he thought to himself. He had been cornered and it didn't look too good for him.

* * *

"Sit," Kakashi commanded. Naruto sat down, looking nervous. "Now, tell us everything you know. Don't lie, or else we'll come after you."

"What are you, some kind of secret service?" Naruto asked sarcastically. "You'd think I was a criminal. And no, I'm not telling you anything. I promised Sakura I wouldn't." _Damn, what happened to my plan?!_

"Well, I hope you're aware that Sakura's life may be in danger if you don't tell us." Kakashi shrugged. "Your choice." This was not completely correct, but it wasn't the time to beat around the bush.

Naruto swallowed once again, sweat forming on his forehead. He couldn't tell them. But if his friend's life was in danger, he could possibly have a hand in getting her killed. And then there was that small matter of Sasuke. He was in love with her; there was no doubt about that. If he knew that she was actually of noble birth, life would be made much easier for him.

He bit his lip with frustration. Could he break his promise to Sakura? Sakura, who had been his friend when no one else had. Sakura, who had cared for him for so long, with whom he had only recently been reunited with. He couldn't do that to her. Promises were promises, no matter what the consequences.

"I can't tell you." He finally said. "I'm sorry, but I can't. If you want to find out, you have to speak to Sakura."

"We plan on doing that." Rin replied. "But first, we want our hunches confirmed. Look, trust me. There are far worse ways to do this. You can just tell us now, or suffer the consequences of not telling us."

The door burst open at this point, and Obito ran in, looking out of breath. "Conducting interrogations without me?!" he asked, glaring at the pair. "And what's Rin doing here? You weren't even involved in this before!"

"She's bored." Kakashi supplied. Rin shrugged an affirmative.

"He's right. I want something to do." she replied. Obito rolled his eyes. "Besides prying you two apart after fighting about the two plus two question again."

"It does NOT equal FOUR!" Obito protested.

"As a person who failed math five times in a row, in Academy, you have no right to argue that." Rin said tartly. "Now, shut it and listen to him."

"Who said I'd tell you anything?!" Naruto protested indignantly, glaring at the three of them.

"Well, if you don't, I'm pretty sure that King Fugaku wouldn't mind signing a contract that denies you ramen, in any ramen bar in any city in his kingdom. _For the rest of eternity_." Rin threatened. Naruto gulped, and then took a deep breath.

"What do you need to know?" he asked dejectedly. There was no point, ramen or no ramen. Sakura deserved better.

"Just a couple things. For example, who are Sakura's parents?"

"Lord Akatarou Haruno and Aemi Harada, later Haruno." Naruto replied. The three of them exchanged looks.

"And what happened to them?" Kakashi asked.

"Her mother died after she was born, and her father died while he was on a trip. Before he died though, he got married to that bitch. She makes her work like a maid!"

"What's her name?" Kakashi asked.

"Oharu Yamanaka. Her daughter's name is Ino. Fits, actually." Naruto said.

"Okay, you're coming with us." Kakashi said. "Let's go pay a visit, people."

"Yay! I finally get to meet the instigator of this wondrous string of affairs!" Rin squealed, and clapped her hands. "What?! I'm bored! Nothing like this ever happens to me!" she retorted at the looks that were directed her way.

"Right. Let's get going." Obito suggested, shooting an uneasy look at Rin, who glared back at him.

* * *

"Sakura, if you're finished dusting, come downstairs for your dinner." Chiharu said, setting the crystal swan back in place.

"Okay, I'll be down there in a minute." Sakura replied. _Sasuke._

_**Can't stop thinking, now can we?**_

_I thought I got rid of you!_

_**Che, shows how much you know. I can't be gotten rid of. Ever. At all.**_

_Damn..._

"Sakura? Are you coming?" Chiharu asked. Sakura looked up and smiled before following her out. She was hungry, and it was time to eat. "I wonder what we're having today." Chiharu said.

"Yeah. I'm starved." Sakura replied, rubbing her tummy, and smiling. "I hope somebody drops by today."

Chiharu directed a sly look over at Sakura. "Really, huh? Hoping Sasuke comes by again?" she teased.

Sakura glared. "Shut up!" she replied hotly. _I'm in love, I'm entitled!_

"Relax love, I'm only teasing." she replied, opening the kitchen door. "Come in, something smells wonderful."

Sakura entered the kitchen, and frowned. Obito looked up as she entered, and his face broke out into a wide grin. "Sakura!" he said, stalking forward and draping his arm around her shoulders. "What brings you by?"

"I live here." Sakura replied, rolling her eyes. "And who's this?" she asked, pointing to Rin.

Rin turned around. "Is this Sakura?" she gestured at her, raising one eyebrow.

"Yes." Naruto replied. Sakura stared at him for a moment. He fidgeted under gaze, and finally looked away.

"What's going on?" she asked uncertainly.

"Well, Sakura, we've found out some rather interesting things about you." Kakashi began. "But first, introductions. Rin, Sakura. Sakura, Rin. Try not to cross her, she can get violent."

"He's right." Rin admitted.

"That's not the point. Why are you here?" Sakura sputtered. "And what _interesting things_?! NARUTO!" she rounded on the blonde, who cowered.

"I'm sorry, but they dragged it out of me! Besides, they know much more than you think!" Naruto protested. "Sakura, trust me. I didn't tell them anything. I just...confirmed things."

"WELL YOU COULD HAVE NOT CONFIRMED THEM!" Sakura yelled. Emi looked shocked for a moment, and Chiharu looked worried.

"Sakura, calm down—"

"I WILL NOT!" Sakura continued. "I trusted you!"

"You can continue to trust him." Rin said steadily. "We just want to know some things, Sakura. That's it. And, if you don't mind, snoop around just a little bit."

Sakura sat down. "What do you need to know?"

"What happened after your father died?" Obito asked. "I mean, did your stepmother say anything about money or anything like that?"

"Erm, well...no. Not really. I mean, my father has a will alright, but nothing can be given to me until I turn nineteen, which I will soon." her face brightened at the thought.

"Well, Sakura, we have reason to believe that your stepmother may want to stop that." Kakashi said.

Naruto's eyes widened. "You're not serious!" he burst out. "Really? I mean, how can she do that?"

"There are many ways." Rin said. "But just to be on the safe side, one of us should investigate."

"I'll go," Naruto offered, standing up. "It's the least I can do. If it means that I can help get rid of the bitch, I'll do it."

Rin smiled warmly at him. "Thank you Naruto. I'll see to it that Hinata gets a good word for you."

Naruto opened his mouth to ask how she had known about that, but was whisked away by Sakura. They were walking along the passageway, when Naruto turned towards her. "Sakura...I wanted to say something to you." he began seriously.

Sakura turned to him. "What?" she asked.

"Well, two things actually." he said, scratching the back of his head. "Er...first off, thanks for being my friend. When I was a kid, I didn't really have anyone to rely on, and you were there for me. Then, and now, and I think that's pretty amazing."

She laughed. "You're welcome Naruto." she replied. "It's not something you should thank me for. Trust me."

"Well, that brings me to my second thing. I'm sorry for leaving you. I should have tried to come visit you sometime. Things must have been difficult without having a friend around, and I couldn't pay you back for being mine." he said, staring at the ground.

"Naruto, look at me." Sakura began sternly. He looked up. "You were always my friend. When I was alone, I would think of you and wonder what you were doing, and hoping that you were doing well. Do you know how happy I was for you? Don't feel terrible that I was alone—at least one of us was having a comfortable life, and I was glad for that."

Naruto smiled up at her. "Thanks, Sakura." he said. "Now, let's go find out what that witch was up to. I swear, I'll kill her the minute I see her..." he muttered.

Sakura smiled back at him. Good friends were always nice to have.

* * *

An hour or so later, Naruto returned, looking disgruntled. "I found nothing. Damn lady knows how to cover up her tracks." he muttered.

Kakashi exchanged a look with him. "Well, that's it for now. But Sakura, be on guard, and if you find something important, let us know."

Rin nodded. "Yeah, that's right. Be careful, alright? Try not to cross them for the moment. It would be best for them to get lulled into a false sense of security for a while."

Sakura nodded. "I'll try," she replied and smiled. "Thanks for all the help, everyone. You don't know how much I appreciate it."

Obito grinned back. "It's our pleasure." he said.

"Be safe." Naruto commanded, then smiled. "I don't want to come rescuing you."

Emi opened the back door for them, and they were about to leave when Naruto turned to her. "Sakura, there's something Sasuke wants to give you." he said, and held out a note. Sakura took it and bid them goodbye before opening it.

_Meet me in the woods, same clearing, tomorrow afternoon. –Sasuke_

* * *

**A/N: DUN DUN DUUUN. Alright, the chapter turned out pretty long actually, which is weird. Next chapter is going to be pretty interesting, believe me. Certain things will be found out, and it is finally time for the big event! XD**

**So, take care. ;-) I'm happy that inspiration didn't decide to desert me, because I actually finished this chapter the day after the previous one. I'm one chapter ahead, so be happy everyone! XD**

**That's all. REVIEW!**

**- B.W**


	17. Locked Away

**Cindersoot**

Summary: Sakura is the heiress to one of the richest noble families in all of Japan. However, her stepmother takes away all of that when her father dies. What happens when she meets the Prince by accident? AU. R&R!

**A/N: Chapter seventeen everyone! I know a lot of you will hate me after reading it, so I implore you to go easy on the punishment. ;)**

**Naruto is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

**

* * *

**

Meet me in the woods, same clearing, tomorrow afternoon. –Sasuke

Sakura inhaled deeply as she clutched the paper in the palm of her hand. The woods seemed much more beautiful than it had before. She was dressed in one of her better looking gowns, her hair pulled back at the insistence of Emi. Sighing slightly, she stepped upon a twig and listened as the forest stiffened for a brief moment before it regained momentum once more.

The clearing was fast approaching now, and she smiled with happiness. It had been far too long since she had seen Sasuke, and it was a meeting that they both looked forward to. Sakura pushed past the canopy of low hanging leaves, and listened to the creek as she scanned the clearing.

Sasuke stood there, dressed in a shirt with an overcoat and a pair of loose pants. The sunlight hit him in a way that made Sakura's heart skip a beat for one brief moment.

"Sasuke," she said, walking forward. "How are you?"

"Lovesick." came the reply. He smirked as he looked at her. "You look...interesting."

"Was that an insult or a compliment?" she demanded, folding her arms.

He laughed, lightening the mood considerably. "Neither. I just wanted to say something." he looked at her again. "To be honest, you look beautiful all the time."

Sakura blushed slightly. "Why did you want to see me again?" she asked, sitting down on a sun-warmed rock.

"I don't know. Just reminisce." he replied, sitting beside her. "Remember the ramen ticket incident?" he asked.

Sakura laughed. "Yeah, I do. You still owe me." she said, smiling.

"If I recall correctly, I took nothing from you." he replied, affronted.

"Liar! You took that brooch _and_ my ramen ticket! I was planning to use that!"

"Why bother when you have such a good cook already?"

"The fact that you're a petty thief, and that I have my ramen needs are not correlated." Sakura said smartly, leaning against him. Sasuke scowled.

"Stop using such big words!" he said. They laughed again, and stared at the creek. "Do you remember the garden, how we sat under the trees when I came to visit? I never told anyone, but that was the first time I'd laughed. In a long time." There was a comfortable pause for a moment.

"Do you remember Itsuru Castle? How we got home so late?" Sakura asked him, smiling. "I don't know about you, but I almost got into trouble for that."

"Really? I'm so sorry." Sasuke apologized, kissing the palm of her hand. "That's totally my fault then. I shouldn't have kept you there for so long."

Sakura shrugged. "Almost, Sasuke. I got away with it." she replied. "That was a fun time, you know? It was the first time I had friends. Real friends that were my age."

She smiled lightly. "Was it true when you said that I was the first person to understand you?" she asked quietly.

He glanced at her and nodded. "Yes, it was. Nobody bothered to listen before. I was just...so desperate. You weren't like the others. I liked that." There was a brief pause.

"Sakura...I promised I wouldn't question you. I know that you're something else, something bigger. And I promise that I'll find out what you are. But for now...we're having a ball. A party, so to speak. I have to pick out my new wife then. I'd—I'd be honoured if you'd come."

Sakura stared at him in shock. "I'll send a formal invitation later today," he continued hastily. "I promise! You have to come—it's tomorrow actually."

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "Sasuke," she began dangerously. "You do realize my circumstances, do you not?"

"I do." he replied calmly. "And you have nothing to worry about. I'll send someone to help you."

"I don't want charity, Sasuke." Sakura replied.

"It's not charity. It's a gift. Please consider coming, at least. There's something I want to tell you." he smiled at her. "I also want to introduce you to my parents. And Sakura, you have to tell them who you are tomorrow." he gently picked up her hand and squeezed it. "No more lies. Promise me that."

Sakura closed her eyes and sighed. It was almost as if everything had come to a full circle now. Smiling once more as she opened them, she squeezed his hand back and said, "I promise. The whole truth. Tomorrow."

Sasuke smiled a genuine smile. "Thank you, Sakura." he replied, before lowering his head and kissing her.

* * *

"Mother, I can't wait!" Ino squealed, as she gazed at the beautiful dress displayed upon the bed. It was a dress fit for a queen, made of light blue cloth that brought out her eyes. "Tomorrow is the day."

Oharu smiled at her daughter, for once with happiness. "Yes, it certainly is." she said, smoothing the dress. "I'm so proud of you, my darling. You've done all you can, and you've been the most adoring and obedient daughter anyone could ever ask for. I thank you."

Ino's eyes sparkled. "No mother, I must thank you, for doing so much for me. You have given me so much at your own expense. I can only hope that tomorrow, it will all amount to something."

"Ino tomorrow is of utmost important. Do not do _any _thing that might compromise your future. Your chances are good Ino, much better than the rest. My only wish is that before you die, I will see you crowned as Queen." Oharu instructed sternly. _And then all that _I _require will be complete._

Ino nodded fervently. "I promise mother. I promise that you will see me wearing the crown. Your work will not go to waste." she said solemnly, feeling the silk of the dress in her hand. The question that had been nagging away in her mind for the past few days resurfaced once again. "Mother, what will happen to Sakura?" she asked tentatively.

Oharu gave Ino a sharp look. "Forget about that girl, Ino. She is nothing to you any more. I will take care of her."

Ino nodded slowly, not completely losing the foreboding feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach. She might not have been the ideal sister to Sakura, but that didn't mean that she didn't feel anything for her. Sakura had been a companion for her, regardless of how she was supposed to feel about the other girl. Not once had she ever held anything against Ino, which was most surprising.

Ino knew what her mother was capable of. She had seen her destroy many people in her lifetime simply to further her goals. If Sakura was on her list, then there was nothing even Ino could do for her.

She would simply have to wait and see.

* * *

"Well, things are certainly coming to an end of sorts, aren't they?" Naruto asked, later that day as they walked around the castle. "I can't believe that you, the great Sasuke Uchiha is getting married. Remember how annoyed you used to get with girls?"

Sasuke smirked. "They weren't like the one I know now." he replied.

Naruto grinned. "Well, Sakura _is _unique. She kinda always has been. I can't believe you're inviting her tomorrow. She's going to spill it all?"

Sasuke nodded. "Yes." he watched as Naruto let loose a sigh of relief, and narrowed his eyes. "Don't think _you're _off the hook just yet. After I know who Sakura is, I'll come after you for not telling me in the first place."

Naruto turned to face Sasuke. "I could tell you right now." he said, blocking his path. "If that'll help matters."

His best friend shook his head. "No. I want to hear it from Sakura. I need the truth, Naruto, from the woman who actually knows what she's talking about."

"I've known her for longer than you have."

"It's not about the truth; it's about the person saying it. I need to hear Sakura say it. That's all. If I go asking around, it'll seem as if I don't trust her."

"What if it's something you don't want to hear?" Naruto asked, staring Sasuke down. "Would you still accept her?"

Sasuke answered without any pause. "Yes. I would. I would accept her no matter what happens."

At this, Naruto grinned widely. He quickly shoved Sasuke under a headlock, and ruffled the impeccable spikes of hair. It was something he would never have the guts to do, but the situation called for it. "I'm proud of you. My best friend...is growing up." tears streamed comically down his face.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Hn, idiot. _You_ grow up."

"What did you say?!"

He smirked at Naruto. "Whatever. Want to spar?"

Naruto shook his head. "There's something I need to do first. Maybe later?"

* * *

Neji Hyuuga glared at his cousin. "You seem happy." he began suspiciously. "As if you are in _love_."

"What if I am?" Hinata replied. "W-with all d-due r-respect, N-Neji-nii-san, I _am _my own person."

He looked as if he were about to say something in return when someone punched him. "NEJI! Quit bothering your cousin!" Tenten yelled, gripping him in a headlock. "Goodness, why did I ever agree to marrying you?! You're a disgrace! You have absolutely no subtlety at all!"

Once again, whatever retort he had was lost as Naruto bounced into the room. "Hiya, people!" he yelled, smiling widely. "As we are all aware, your dear friend Sasuke is getting married."

There was a half-hearted cheer. "I still don't believe it!" Kiba yelled from the back. "How do we know that this isn't an elaborate setup?"

"Because, Kiba, not everyone is a skeptical as you." Shikamaru said.

Naruto flashed another smile. "Anyways, I have a request to make of you all." he said brightly. "Tomorrow, there will be one girl whom Sasuke has his eyes on at all times. She's easy enough to spot, with pink hair and green eyes. What I want you all to do is keep tabs on Sasuke and her. Make sure that while she goes to talk to him, she is not intercepted in anyway."

"Why would that happen?" Tenten asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Her family doesn't approve of her relations. Well, they actually don't _know_ about it, but yeah. She didn't tell them, because they don't approve. Something about her sister being better suited." he shrugged. "Just keep an eye on her. If you see anyone with evil intent going to speak to her, namely a bitch with graying-blonde hair and mean looking blue eyes, make sure they don't. And try to keep her from saying anything at all."

"I still don't get it—what's the point? This is such a drag." Shikamaru yawned.

"I'll pay you all." Naruto replied, folding his arms. They looked up. "Whatever you want, as long as it's within reasonable grounds. And don't we all want Sasuke to be happy?"

There was a murmur of assent, and Naruto beamed. "Good! Thanks everyone!"

He just hoped that they kept their word and nothing went wrong. Naruto would be lying if he didn't think Oharu would try to stop Sakura from coming. Or from sabotaging anything.

* * *

Oharu smiled to herself as she looked over the accounts of the Haruno estate. The money was nearly depleted, almost to the point where there would no return. It was sure to be a shocker to Sakura, who still believed that she was inheriting the riches of what had once been the wealthiest noble families.

_Oh Sakura...that will be the least of your worries, _she thought to herself, smirking. She couldn't wait for the power, and the glory that would soon come. Ino was simply a pawn, a way for her to gain more power. She would not dare go against her mother, and that was a lesson that she had taught her well.

Ino would be the key to all of what she could ever want.

Sakura. Oh how she hated that girl. The very image of the woman whom she had hated even more. The little bitch had always been the center of attention, just like her pathetic mother. Her father had loved her, and even Sasuke, in the brief time he had spent with her in the garden, had enjoyed her company more than Ino's.

Oharu was not a fool. She saw the looks of disgust pass through his face at the sight of her daughter. She simply hoped that Ino would catch on someday. The girl was sure to be embarrassed if she did not know that her darling future husband detested her.

She did not want to think about whom he had his attentions on.

This time, Sakura would not stand in the way of her plans. She would not take the place that rightfully belonged to Ino. Ino might be her pawn, but she was higher, better, more beautiful than Sakura.

_You just say this because of your insecurities,_ a smug voice in her mind said. Oharu grit her teeth, and shoved it to the back of her thoughts. In the midst of the internal struggle, a knock on the door brought her back to the present.

The maids had been dismissed earlier that day. It was just her. Sighing, she left the papers on the desk and walked downstairs to open the door. _Perhaps it was not the wisest idea to dismiss the servants,_ she thought as she opened the door.

In the doorway stood a servant wearing the Uchiha livery. "Yes?" she asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Madam is Sakura Haruno present?" he asked, darting his eyes around the room. Oharu closed the door to cut off his gaze and glared at him.

"For what reason do you seek her?" she asked.

"Pardon me, but what I say is not for anyone besides her." the messenger said, bowing respectfully. "Kindly lead me to Sakura Haruno."

"I am her benefactress. Anything that concerns her shall concern me." Oharu replied icily. "Now, if you have something to say, say it."

The messenger seemed startled, but composed himself. "The Prince Sasuke wishes to invite Sakura Haruno to the ball tomorrow. He apologizes that it is on such short notice." he handed Oharu a cream coloured envelope. "That is all." he turned and left into the night.

Oharu stared with disbelief at the envelope, rage clouding her vision. How dare that girl do this to her. She ripped it open and quickly scanned it. It was an invitation alright. _There must be some mistake_, she thought, and read the name of the invitee. It was for Sakura.

_THAT GIRL!_ Oharu raged inside, crumpling the invitation as she fisted her hands. She would deal with this tomorrow. Yes. It would be the perfect way to give her a taste of what was to come. Sakura might inherit the Haruno name and title, but she was still nothing more than filth at the heel of her shoe.

* * *

"Ouch! Watch it, Forehead!" Ino complained as Sakura pinned up her hair. She smiled at herself in the mirror. "Oh Sakura, I can't believe it. Today is the day I get selected as the future Queen to rule beside Sasuke. Isn't it marvelous?"

Sakura forced herself to smile. "Yes, it is." she replied. Ino smirked at her.

"It's just too bad that you can't find anyone half as good as him." she said, sighing. "But you don't stand a chance. I hope you don't dream of anything like that. You wouldn't hold a candle to any of the _real _ladies that come."

"I see." Sakura replied politely. Ino frowned. None of her jibes seemed to be getting to her 'sister'. Instead, she seemed to almost be waiting for something. Something good to happen. Ino shrugged. Whatever good happened to Sakura would be nothing compared to her life. She smiled again and didn't speak until the pink haired girl finished.

Ino stood up with a rustle of skirts and swept out of the room to go into the study. Oharu greeted her with a smile. "Ino, you look absolutely marvelous." she said, smiling at her daughter.

"Thank you mother." Ino replied delightedly. "Will you come with me?"

Oharu smiled once more. "No, I have some business to take care of." Her eyes locked upon Sakura's, who had followed Ino into the study. "Good, you are here." she said loudly. "Ino, go downstairs and wait for the carriage. I shall be a little late."

Ino nodded and swept out of the room. Oharu narrowed her eyes at Sakura. "Come forward, you little lying whore." she spat.

"What?" Sakura asked, astonished. "What are you talking about?"

At that, Oharu lost it. "SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP!" she screamed. "I KNOW EVERYTHING THAT YOU'VE BEEN DOING! ALL THAT SNEAKING AWAY, LATE NIGHT VISITS, EVERYTHING!"

Sakura couldn't help it. She stared at Oharu, whose face was twisted with rage. There was no denying it. "You know." she whispered.

"Yes, I know." Oharu replied, shaking with rage. "You're a filthy, lying girl who doesn't deserve all the kindness that has been heaped on you your entire life. You're just as meddling as your mother!"

"_Kindness_?" Sakura laughed hollowly. "What kindness? Keeping me in the house, forcing me to work for you? That's KINDNESS?" she asked.

"Yes, that's kindness! I kept you in this house! I fed you, clothed you, and gave you a roof over your head! And this is how you repay me?! By succumbing to lies and thievery? By going behind your honourable family's back and courting the man whom you KNOW shall become engaged? Did you _honestly_ think that he would actually marry you?!"

Sakura said nothing. She would not give her the satisfaction of watching her waver. She knew that Sasuke was not lying in his affections.

"You delude yourself." Oharu said softly, smiling sinisterly. "But that ends today. I will not allow your presence to foul any chance Ino has with Sasuke."

"What?" Sakura asked, her eyes wide.

"You will not attend." Oharu replied, glaring at her. "You will not attend that precious ball which you hoped to go to. This ends today. I will not allow you to destroy Ino's life with your tempting."

With that, Oharu grabbed Sakura hands and began to drag her out of the room. "What? LET ME GO!" Sakura yelled. Her legs flashed out as she tried to kick Oharu, but the older woman was relentless.

Sakura, for her part, managed to cause a trail of destruction. Upturned vases, chairs and tables littered the area. "LET ME GO!" she yelled, thrashing around.

The commotion brought nearly all the servants up to watch. Oharu glared at them. "Get back to work!" she barked. "Now!"

Sakura elbowed Oharu in the gut, but the grip refused to slacken. "You can't do this to me!" Sakura yelled.

"I just did." Oharu replied, smirking as she continued to pull her down another flight of steps. A wooden door came into view which she wrenched open. "You should be alright in here for a while." she said, shoving Sakura inside and locking the door.

"LET ME GO!" Sakura yelled, tears streaming down her face. "Please, let me go!"

Oharu ignored the yelling, and walked away smartly, straightening the dress. At the wide-eyed gazes of the servants, she said, "If any of you dare to help her, you will be dismissed for good."

They all bowed hastily as they watched her walk out of the house and into the night. Ino was waiting inside the carriage. "Mother, hurry up!" she yelled. "We'll be late."

"In a moment, Ino." Oharu said, as she stepped inside and settled down. "Let's go." she ordered, and the carriage surged forth into the night.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this is rather long, lol. I hope you enjoyed it. I know, it's a terrible cliffhanger to leave you at, but then again, where will this story be without it?**

**I'm starting to work on the next chapter, which will be filled with tons more drama. Feel free to direct your rage by reviewing. ;-)**

**Also—I don't particularly want to kill off Oharu. It's not my style, really. I like making the antagonists watch the good guys triumph and do lots of bragging instead. If you could help me out by thinking of a suitable punishment for her, please do so. :-)**

**REVIEW!**

**- B.W**


	18. Out In Open I

**Cindersoot**

Summary: Sakura is the heiress to one of the richest noble families in all of Japan. However, her stepmother takes away all of that when her father dies. What happens when she meets the Prince by accident? AU. R&R!

**A/N: Hey everyone. Sharpen your pitchforks, 'cuz I sure as hell deserve whatever's coming to me. XP At any rate, my extremely overdue update aside, I'd like to thank everyone for the OVERWHELMING response to my last chapter. The ideas were creative at best, and I still haven't decided what to do. So keep 'em coming! ;o**

**I have tons of excuses, my biggest being the fact that I was on vacation for the last three weeks. So don't kill me. Er...please?**

**Naruto does not belong to me, but is the sole property of Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

"LET ME OUT!" Sakura screamed, banging on the door. Her tears had dried a long time ago, her despair replaced by frustration. The banging was no responded to, and the only result of her attempts were sore fists and a pounding head. Sakura groaned and sunk to the ground, punching the dirt in anger. Somewhere in the dark corners of the cellar, a mouse squeaked and she suppressed a shudder.

She had to get out of here. Sasuke was expecting her. Although she wasn't sure what sort of reception she could expect.

Her plans had been ruined. Or, to be more accurate, shot to hell in bits and pieces. Tears started anew, and she blinked them back furiously. Sakura Haruno was not going to cry. The only way to get out of this situation was to think rationally, and Sakura knew that she was intelligent enough to do so. Biting her lip, she began to look around for something that she could use to break out of the cellar.

The room was dark, and dank. A shaft of moonlight hit the floor, and she squinted to see what was around her. It was mostly vegetables and other food items that had been packed down there for storage, and she couldn't make out anything else. Sighing frustratedly, she went back to the door to see if there was anyway for her to get out of it that way.

Then, she felt it.

It was a breath of cool air, at the nape of her neck. Sakura looked around, and her eyes fixed upon the window. Green eyes lit up, and she almost smacked herself for her stupidity.

* * *

Naruto checked the clock, with a worried expression on his face. It was nearly eight 'o clock, almost time for the party to start. He was dressed in his finest, of course, to commemorate the night Sasuke chose someone to be his bride. And Naruto was determined it was going to be Sakura.

If only she were here.

Biting his lip, he turned and went inside the grand hall. It was decorated beautifully for the night, with chandeliers sparkling everywhere. People mixed about, and there was an air of anticipation about them. He inspected the hall carefully, trying to see if Sakura had already arrived, but gave up his search. There was simply too many people, and he had been watching the arrival of all the guests carefully, under the pretence of his duties. His friends had come back to report to him, telling him that no girl that fit his description was on the premesis. He could only conclude that she was not here, or she was and hiding.

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he spotted the newest carriage roll up in front of the castle. The interwined seal of both Yamanaka and Haruno was clearly present on the side. He watched as the door opened, and Ino stepped out, looking beyond excited to be there. Behind her, Oharu came out with more careful, measured steps than her daughter. Naruto didn't like the way she surveyed the castle. He didn't like the way her lip curled as she drunk in the sight, most probably imagining her daughter in a place of power.

Most of all, he didn't like the spring in her step. Her eyes were overbright with happiness, and her face was twisted in a smile of accomplishment. Naruto knew that a person like Oharu would not be foolish enough to anticipate a victory so early on. Nothing was set in stone, until Sasuke announced his choice.

Oharu looked around, feeling accutely aware of someone's eyes upon her. Her glittering, cold blue ones settled upon Naruto, who narrowed his eyes even more at her. He looked naggingly familiar; Oharu couldn't place where he had come from. She simply shot him a smile, and began to usher Ino into the grand hall. Nothing could dampen her spirits today. Today was the day her future was sealed, and thanks to all her work. Oharu could finally see the fruits of her efforts.

Naruto watched as they went into the hall, not liking one bit how Oharu had looked at him. He didn't think he was overanalyzing anything at all. The woman was capable of more evil than he had ever given her credit for, ten years ago. Anyone who usurped the rightful position of someone, and schemed and lied so rampantly couldn't be good. He wanted her punished for what she had done, and he would make sure that it happened.

Now, however, he needed to find Sakura. And fast.

Quickly, Naruto strode back into the hall and scanned over the mass of people to see if he could find Obito. Instead, he spotted Rin's familiar head and quickly ran over to her. "Hey, Rin!" he yelled.

Rin turned around, and raised one eyebrow at Naruto. Her dress was a coppery red, with white embroidery. In one hand, she held a closed fan that looked more like a weapon than an ornament. With Rin, of course, one could never be sure.

"What is it? I've been looking around for the past half hour Naruto, Sakura isn't here." her voice sounded worried.

"That's what I was saying. I think that maybe her stepmother did something to her." he replied. Rin's eyes widened. "They're here, and she's not. I know they would rather die than give her a ride, but there was something about that woman. She seemed...too happy, compared to the rest of the people here. I mean, they're all happy but nervous. She seemed so confident and sure of herself. I know that something is going on."

Rin eyed him critically. "Alright, let's go find those teammates of mine." she said, her steps purposeful. "If there's some conspiracy going on, then I'm not going to stand for it. First of all, we need to find Sakura. For all we know, she could be on her way over here. Maybe she's just running late."

Naruto shook his head. "I don't think so. Remember what Sasuke said about sending someone to take care of her dress and stuff? Well, apparently, she came back saying that the house was empty. No one answered. She could hear people inside, whispering, but nobody opened the door for her. Something is going on for sure."

Rin nodded absently, then spotted Kakashi. Walking over to him, she said, "Something's come up. Sakura isn't here. Naruto's getting worried. Maybe we should go check this out." Kakashi flicked his eyes from Rin, to Naruto, and the back.

"Did you find Obito yet?" was his only reply.

"Find me for what? If this is about Sakura, she's not--"

"We know." Rin and Naruto said together. Obito looked slightly hurt, and confused.

"Oh. Well then, where is she?" he asked, looking around. "I hope nothing happened to her. She needs to be here. Sasuke's expecting her."

"We know that Obito. That's why, we need to find her. Naruto, do you have any idea where she could be?" Rin asked, looking at the blonde. Naruto shrugged.

"I don't know. I think she's most likely still at her house. It's the only place she could be. I don't want to think of something happening to her on the way here." he replied. "Although, I don't think she left the house at all."

Rin sighed. "Okay then, we'd better get going. I think we're going to miss the grand entrance, gentlemen." she sounded slightly forlorn. "But this is for the greater good. Let's get out of here and go find that girl."

* * *

Sasuke looked out of the balcony inconspicuously, trying to pick out a head of pink among the mass of black, brown and red. He was already ready and dressed, his hair combed and neatly ruffled fashionably. He knew that he would be the center of attention today, and his parents had spared no expenses for this occasion. They were determined for everything to go right.

Before he had left, Mikoto had had another word with her son.

"Sasuke, please consider what I said before." her voice was stern. "Ino would make a beautiful queen. If you make a different choice, I will not hold it against you, but as your mother, it is my right to tell you of what I would prefer."

Sasuke had simply nodded demurely along to her wishes, then sighed as she had left. He only hoped that Sakura's charm and intelligence would win them over, if her bloodline and family did not. Although the way she carried herself and acted suggested otherwise. He ran a hand through his hair, then sighed. This was really too much trouble, but it was worth it. Everytime he thought of Sakura, his heart beat faster and he could barely contain his excitement.

He would give up the world for her, if he could.

"Sasuke, are you ready to go?" his mother asked, laying a hand on his shoulder. She looked beautiful today, with her dark hair out and flowing, and her eyes shining. She couldn't help but feel happy, but it was bittersweet. Today, her son would quite possibly leave her.

Sasuke took another sweeping look of the floor beneath him, then smiled. "Yes," he replied, "I am."

* * *

Sakura sighed with frustration as she tried to bend the old, rusted window to her will. Her physical strength wasn't enough, until she began to infuse her chakra into it. Beads of sweat poured down her face as she tried to bend the rusted iron and tug it out of it's position. It was weak already, it only needed a few more tugs to be pulled out.

Meanwhile, outside, there was another commotion entirely.

Obito hopped down the wall and banged on the door to the Haruno estate. The house was dark, except for a few flickering lights. After interrogating the woman that Sasuke had sent, he was sure that there were people inside, simply hiding. "Open the door, we know you're in there!" he yelled, but to no avail. Nobody opened. In frustration, he kicked the wooden door.

"Nice going. As if that'll solve all our problems." Rin put in sarcastically, rolling her eyes. "Kakashi, check the perimeter. Quickly. There has to be someone outside. Obito, see if you can find a basement or a cellar of any kind. Naruto, keep banging on the door here, and I'll go check the back door." she ordered. They went their separate ways.

Obito ran a hand through his hair, and carefully scanned the base of the building. He tried to sense any forms of chakra in the cellars, and kept a careful eye out for windows or doors of any kind and began to walk around the perimeter.

Sakura gave the dented window another tug, managing to pull out one bar. She tossed it to the floor with a loud clang. The sound alerted Obito, who quickly ran around the corner. He could see a flash of pink through the cellar window, as pale hands gripped another bar. "Sakura?" he asked. The hands were replaced with a pale and sweaty face. It was streaked with dirt, and her eyes widened.

"Obito! What are you doing here?" she gasped.

"Naruto got worried when you didn't show up! What happened?" he asked, staring at her.

"Oharu figured everything out." her voice was tired. "She shoved me in here so that I couldn't get out. It's all over." she sounded dull and hopeless. Obito glared at her.

"Don't say that! Come on, we'll figure out a way to get you out of here. Just hang tight, I'll go get everyone else." he promised, leaving Sakura behind. A few moments later, he was back.

"Alright, there's only one way to do this." Rin muttered, staring at them. "Stand back everyone, especially you Sakura." she said. Her arms glowed green as she placed them on the window, and in one pull, she managed to get it out cleanly. "There." she said, then focused her eyes on the girl inside. "Suck in your breath, hon, this might be a tight squeeze."

A few more moments later, Sakura was outside, exhausted, but happy. Naruto was quick to ask her what had happened. "Well, I was just minding my own business. Then Oharu called me into her study and started screaming at me. I don't know how she figured it out. Then, she locked me up so that I couldn't come and be competition to Ino or something." she said. "I don't know, it's all stupid."

"It's good that you think so." Kakashi said, smiling. "We need to get you cleaned up and ready to go. Sasuke is probably wondering where you are already." Sakura's eyes widened.

"I can't go!" she exclaimed. "Have you _seen_ what I look like? I'm a wreck! What will Sasuke think?"

Naruto laid a calming hand on her. "Don't worry about it." he said. "Rin her will take care of everything. Right, Rin?" he shot her a look. Rin huffed.

"Why are things that are deemed to be of feminine nature passed to me?" she asked grumpily.

"Uh, maybe because you're a girl and you should..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence, Obito Uchiha."

He shut his mouth.

Rin turned a critical eye back to Sakura. "Right," she said. "Now, let's get you back to the castle. Preferably quickly. What I have in mind shouldn't take long."

* * *

Sasuke was bored.

No, correct that. Sasuke was bored _out of his mind_. Since he had stepped out into the public view, he had been assaulted by females of every kind. Some were older, but most seemed to have a giggling problem. They wanted to dance with him, they wanted his company. And most of all, they wanted to be his wife. And because of that, they seemed to have no reservations telling him their deepest, darkest, secrets.

"I used to wet my bed until I was eleven." a girl said bashfully, fluttering her eyelashes at him. "I hope this does not disrupt our marital duties."

"I'm extremely skilled in sealing and opening chakra points." another girl--a Hyuuga--said. "Perhaps this will aid when we try to have children."

"I can cook well, your Highness." yet another girl added to her repertoire. So far, she was able to charm snakes and perform magic.

All in all, not what he had been expecting.

"Your Highness."

Oh no.

Ino flashed a pretty smile as Oharu led her closer to Sasuke. "I believe you've met my daughter before?" she asked, as Ino sank into a deep curtsey. "I will leave you to your conversation." and with that, she was gone.

Ino giggled. "So, your Highness, would you like to dance, or talk?" she asked.

_Preferably neither, you overgrown harpy._

"Dance, first." he said, as politely as he could manage, before he led her out to the floor. They twirled around elegantly, as everyone's eye was on them. Ino's face bore a wide smile as she stared around at everyone's jealous looks.

Then, the hall went silent.

Sasuke stopped as the whispers hushed, and everyone looked towards the doorway. Sasuke turned his gaze, as did Ino.

And there, in the open doors of the hall, stood Sakura.

* * *

**A/N: ANOTHER CLIFFIE! Okay, this chapter was mostly filler, but necessary filler I assure you. :] I know it's slightly shorter than the other chapters, so my apologies.**

**Next: DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA as Oharu finds out exactly how her stepdaughter escaped from that cellar. Now, what does she have in mind?**

**Till next time. (Oh, and keep those revenge ideas coming!)  
**

**- B.W**

**P.S: REVIEW!!!!**


End file.
